


A Moonlit Walk in Elysium

by Rebekah_Matthews



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Matthews/pseuds/Rebekah_Matthews
Summary: Chibiusa is back in Crystal Tokyo and it's now the 31st century. Plagued by the memory of when the magic of the dark moon interfered to switch the ages of Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon, separating her from the guardian of dreams, she wonders if growing up into a lady when it's her time will cut her off from the one true friend she made forever.
Relationships: Chibiusa/Helios
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story I'm trying for Chibiusa and Helios. I hope you enjoy it. Do let me know what you think in the comments!

_“One day I saw a light. A beautiful dream light. The only light left to me. The light helped me change to Pegasus. Suddenly I was freed and able to greet the light and I met you. Sweet, beautiful, and innocent as a thousand dreams but then I lost the light. I couldn’t feel your dreams because you wanted to be grown up but that is dark moon magic. The dark moon overshadowed your true dreams. You must get them back. Those true and brilliant dreams of yours. They will allow me to survive, if you don’t, I won’t be able to find you again.”_

_“Why? Why couldn’t you?” she asked, anxiety clutching her heart._

_“Only your pure dreams and pure heart allow me to exist in the real world. Without them, I can’t.”_

_“Oh, so you mean, you mean if I stay a grown up, I can never see you again,” she confirmed, feeling the dread in the pit of her stomach like a dead weight. “Oh no. I couldn’t bear it. No. I don’t want that, Pegasus.” She started to run towards him to cross the shimmer of light that separated them. “It can’t be. I was being selfish. I didn’t know.” She passed through the light until she was stood in front of him. She felt her pyjamas fall around her, the arms of the sleeves slipping over her hands and the legs scrunched up over her feet. She looked down at herself and gasped. “I’m little again.”_

_Pegasus approached her, the fondness crystal clear in his kind, auburn eyes. He nuzzled her affectionately._

_“My little girl. Only your innocent dreams can save the world.” He pushed his head against hers and she closed her eyes. His true form materialised in front of her and he pushed his lips chastely against hers. He stepped back so that she could take him in before her. The red shine of her eyes glistened as her they widened in surprise at the human form her friend Pegasus now presented to her. She felt a gentle blush rise in her cheeks as he gazed at her intently. “I am the guardian of the golden crystal of dreams in the world of Elysion. I watch over the dreams of everyone on Earth. My name is Helios.”_

_“Helios?”_

Usagi Small Lady Serenity, Crown Princess of Crystal Tokyo shot up in bed, her heart pounding. She looked at the clock on her nightstand and sighed. 2:45am. Crystal Tokyo was fast asleep, and she was awake yet again. There was no shaking this dream. Only it wasn’t a dream because it happened to her. She sighed, swinging her legs out from under the covers, letting her nightdress fall around her legs. Crossing the room, she walked out to her balcony which overlooked the city. She perfectly recalled the last words she called out to the one true friend she made when her parents sent her to the 20th century to train with the sailor scouts and make friends like any other little girl.

_Oh Pegasus, you can’t go yet. But I didn’t get a chance to tell you about my dreams and I wanted to learn all about yours, too._

She wondered if she really did remain in his heart. There was no way of knowing. Her eyes flickered down to the royal gardens below, musing to herself what his dreams were.

I am a dreamer. For a dreamer is one who can only find her way by moonlight, and her punishment is that she sees the dawn before the rest of the world.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: While Sailor Moon is not mine, the characters in this story, the maenads Eirene and Orthosia are mine. If a writer wishes to use them, please ask my permission before doing so! I have carefully named the maenads in this story: Eirene and Orthosia. The names were inspired from the Horae, goddesses of seasons and time, in Greek mythology. Eirene is the personification of peace and Orthosia is her sister in this story, meaning prosperity.
> 
> In this story, I refer to Chibiusa by her birth name Usagi. The Usagi we know and love as Sailor Moon is Neo-Queen Serenity in this story, with Mamoru as King Endymion at her side.

Usagi leapt up from her seat in front of her vanity, the long skirt of her pale pink dress falling in waves to the floor. She gave herself one last check in the mirror. Her pink hair was neat and styled perfectly in her rabbit ear-shaped odangos, the long tresses falling from the buns to her knees. The pearls were lined perfectly under her bust, her scalloped-shaped neckline resting beautifully on her chest and the skirts of her dress hanging in elegant frills from the pearl lining. Her frilly sleeves were sat on her shoulders prettily and she nodded her head in satisfaction. Her traditional princess dress was perfect. She stood regally and turned to her door to open it. Her face immediately broke out into a grin when she saw who was waiting on the other side.

“Hotaru!” she squealed, throwing her arms around Princess Saturn.

“Hello, princess,” Hotaru replied, the smile heard in her greeting.

“Oh, come on, Hotaru,” Usagi groaned, “just call me Usagi. We’ve been friends for centuries. The formalities really aren’t necessary.”

“I’m sorry, Usa,” Hotaru excused herself. “Old habits die hard.”

“You’re forgiven,” Usagi smiled. “Come in.” She stepped aside as Hotaru passed her. “I had no idea you were coming to see me.”

“Oh, I asked the Queen to keep it secret,” Hotaru replied smugly. “It’s been far too long since I’ve seen you.”

“Mother told me last month that you were in the outer solar system with Uranus, Neptune and Pluto,” Usagi explained. “How was it out there?”

“Well, Uranus finally got some tension relief,” Hotaru replied, sitting down with Usagi out on her balcony. “There was some sailor business out in the Kuiper belt. Uranus took my Silence Glaive though while we were out there. She was afraid I was going to destroy it when an enemy was trying to get past us. Neptune later told me that Uranus was just feeling sensitive because the Kuiper belt has a lot of moons orbiting various objects in its region. And you know how Uranus feels about protecting the moon.”

Usagi snorted.

“I sure do,” she laughed. “You know, she still flirts with mother, even when dad is around. He just graciously ignores it.”

“She flirts with everyone, even when Neptune is around!” Hotaru smirked.

“Yeah, she’s lucky Neptune is her soulmate,” Usagi mused, crossing her legs. “Anyone else would be deep submerged.”

Hotaru visibly cringed.

“Yes, I wouldn’t want to be on the wrong end of Neptune,” Hotaru mused.

“So, what brings you by anyway?” Usagi asked, a faint frown appearing between her eyebrows.

“It’s been a long time, Usa,” Hotaru repeated. She pressed her lips together. “What’s going on with you these days? I’ve just missed… talking with you.”

Usagi pursed her lips together sadly. She leaned forward and placed her hand on top of Hotaru’s which was resting on her knee.

“I hate it when you guys go to the outer solar system,” Usagi revealed. “You all come back really unhappy.”

“We just prefer being with all of you,” Hotaru shrugged. “We’re happy here.” She sighed, fidgeting with the skirts of her dark purple gown. “It’s just… lonely being one of the outer sailor senshi. We were always defending the solar system far away from our kingdom, watching from afar. We remember it.” Then she smiled fondly. “And I missed you.”

“I miss you, too,” Usagi smiled. “I’m glad you’re here. Actually, I’m thrilled you’re here. You asked what’s been going on with me. Well, we have members of other royal households coming in from other galaxies to celebrate Mother’s birthday next week.”

Hotaru gave her a confused look.

“What?”

“Erm, Usa… Neo-Queen Serenity’s birthday is also your birthday,” she stated.

Usagi shrugged.

“I know,” she said flatly. “Honestly, it’s just… old. Every year we have a big celebration and I can’t remember the last time it was just me and my mom and dad.” All formalities were now dropped and Hotaru found herself leaning forward as Usagi talked. “And recently… they’ve just been pressuring me to meet more people.” She looked meaningfully at the soldier of silence and the penny dropped, causing Hotaru’s eyebrows to disappear into her hairline. “I’m just not interested. I’ve had hundreds of birthdays. It’s not a big deal to me anymore. It’s only in the past century and a half that I started to grow again after my 900th birthday and I’m finally a lady, like mother.” Her features noticeably saddened as she let out a sigh. “My birthday is just a reminder that I didn’t age for hundreds of years. And then I finally did a century ago and I reached my 20th birthday. I didn’t even like 20. And the only point to being 20 is to get to 21. It’s a filler year; I’m stuck in a filler year.”

“You’re not stuck, Usa,” Hotaru comforted her.

“Yeah, I am, but it’s okay,” Usagi shrugged. “Immortality is like one long day. You know, it’s all good, I’ll be fine. But I just need some time to wallow in it.”

“It sounds like you’ve been wallowing in this for some time, Usa,” Hotaru observed.

“It’s just another party,” Usagi replied. “Please, be there.”

“Of course,” Hotaru agreed. “I will be there. I presume the Asteroid senshi will be there, too?”

“They certainly will be,” Usagi nodded. “They’ve been training with the inner senshi. Actually, they’re going to be instated as official guards in the Milky Way Galaxy’s sailor guardians. The Queen will be imbuing them with power so that they can take on their eternal forms and join the rest of the senshi in their protective roles. Mother told me that each of them will have a connection with their castles on their asteroid body like each of the inner and outer senshi do with theirs. Their castles are gifts to them from the king and queen.”

“Oh, that’s great!” Hotaru smiled. “It sounds like the celebrations have lots of things going on.”

“Arguably too much,” Usagi replied, raising her eyebrows. “You know my mother, she doesn’t do anything by halves.”

“That she doesn’t,” Hotaru agreed. She smirked at Usagi with a teasing glint in her violet eyes. “Has she invited many potential suitors?”

Usagi bit her lip.

“Remember the big celebrations of the year 3000 in December when the 30th century officially came to an end?” Hotaru nodded. “Much worse than that.”

Hotaru burst out laughing.

“Excellent.”

Usagi visibly sweat-dropped, trying her best to hide the smile rising in the corners of her mouth from Hotaru’s infectious amusement.

There were only a few things that interrupted the silence. The breeze rustling the leaves on the trees. The birds singing their evening chorus. The buzz of the bees as they flew from flower to flower. The steady pitter patter of the beginnings of a rainfall in the distance. And then there was the mumblings under his breath as he meditated in the Temple of Promise in the capital of the golden kingdom, Elysion.

This was a typical sight every day in the main shrine. In order to lend protection and preservation to the golden kingdom, the Earth and the golden crystal, the high priest would fill the kingdoms with powerful prayers to lend this strength. Elysion was once a kingdom of health, purity, and guidance during the days of the Silver Millennium, where it was a mirror and complement to the Moon Kingdom. The Temple of Promise served as the central place of worship and blessing. The two kingdoms co-existed, working together in tandem to keep peace and love alive in the Solar System and to fill its people with understanding, compassion, and inner peace. The evil of the Negaverse and the Dark Moon Circus spread a curse throughout the kingdom, sending the city into a spell of stasis, putting the kingdom into suspension. Thanks to the union of the Silver Crystal and the Golden Crystal, the lands of Elysion were awakened and the inner land of Elysion could survive its renewed, protective action. Crystal Tokyo acted as a bridge between the Moon Kingdom and the Golden Kingdom, allowing the kingdom to work once again to keep peace and love alive in the Solar System.

The high priest continued to chant prayers, as if in a trance. There was a soft glow about him the longer that he prayed, sending out his earnest hopes and wishes to preserve the kingdoms with peace, prosperity, and flourishment. The light of the day was fading and the time for his prayers to end had come. He sighed, pausing before he stood to his feet. He turned around and came to a stop.

“Eirene, Orthosia,” he nodded at each of the temple maidens, otherwise known as the maenads, “what are you doing here? Everything okay in the Elysion Fields?”

“Yes, they’re fine, Helios,” Orthosia replied. She glanced at her sister. “Look, we just let you know that the King is coming tomorrow to speak with you.”

“Oh,” Helios replied, taken aback. “That’s okay. Thanks for telling me.” He gave them both a short bow before sweeping past them.

“Wait, Helios,” Eirene started.

He turned to look at them, his amber eyes gazing at them intently. Eirene blushed and looked at Orthosia. She rolled her eyes at Eirene and turned to Helios.

“We were wondering if you were going to go to the Queen and Princess’s birthday celebrations, on behalf of the Golden Kingdom,” Orthosia blurted out.

Helios pressed his lips together patiently as he considered the maenads stood in front of him. He let out a lungful of air.

“The King is technically a representative of the Golden Kingdom,” he explained. “As he married the Moon Princess, he is the bridge between us and the Earth. There is no need for me to attend.”

“I can think of one reason,” Eirene mumbled under her breath.

“What was that?” Helios asked with a frown.

Orthosia elbowed her younger sister sharply in her side.

“Nothing, Helios,” she excused them, with a bow.

He nodded slowly, turning from them to make his way to his living chambers. If he admitted it to himself, there was a reason for him to attend.

Usagi lay in bed, staring out at the Moon that was streaming moonlight into her bedroom from the starry night sky. It felt like home whenever she looked at the Lunarian astronomical body orbiting her planet. She figured it was her ancestral blood that ran through her veins, bringing her heart home to the Moon. But her heart was also pulled in the opposite direction to a particular kingdom that she once had a special bond with in the 20th century, but eleven centuries on, it still stuck with her. She sighed, turning over so that her back faced her balcony and the moon was out of view.

She thought back to Hotaru’s visit and felt frustration well up from deep within her. She felt fed up of the idea of yet another celebration. A year was a mere blink of an eye to her, after having lived for over a millennium. It was now the month of June in the year 3012 in the 31st century. The Neo Queen was embracing her 1032nd birthday with open arms, whereas Usagi found herself ill at ease with her impending 1010th birthday. She didn’t see the need to celebrate year on year that she was getting older in number, rather than age.

She turned over to lie flat on her back, her hand resting over her stomach. She sighed and gazed out at the night’s sky. In a couple of hours, the moon would bid the night goodbye and the sun would peek over the horizon shyly before embracing the day and beaming down on Crystal Tokyo with its magnificent beams. But it wasn’t the bright sunlight that captured Usagi’s attention. It was the sunrise. The various hues of orange pinched at something deep within her that made it impossible for her to look away. The amber colour teasing the day with what’s to come reminded her so much of his eyes. Those eyes that she couldn’t forget, particularly in her dreams.

And that was where her attention went to each night before she fell asleep. She was a lady. The people of Crystal Tokyo didn’t age like they did before the union of the silver and golden crystal. This was why despite turning 1010 years in number, in age she was preserved at 20 years old. She had achieved her dream of becoming a lady and that made her wonder if all connection with that particular kingdom and a certain man with amber eyes were severed.


	3. Chapter 2

Sailor Mars hurriedly patted her skirt down, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. She glowered at the Guardian of Thunder and Courage who was strolling over to her with an amused expression all over her face. She stood in front of her, folding her arms across her chest.

“So, Mars,” Sailor Jupiter smirked, “how’s training going?”

“Don’t even start, Jupiter,” Mars grumbled. “I am going to _kill_ Sailor Vesta.”

“What did she do this time?” Jupiter asked, biting her lip to hold in the laugh bubbling up inside her.

“She almost set my skirt on fire!” Mars exploded. “Honestly, at least I had control when I first became a sailor senshi.”

“You? Control?” Jupiter repeated, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, can it,” Mars snapped, patting down the last of the glowing heat on the ends of her skirt. She stood straight, pursing her lips. “Do you think they’re getting on alright?”

“Sailor Juno seems to be getting on fine, now that she’s not shocking herself anymore,” Jupiter chuckled. “Mercury and Venus are currently still training with Sailor Ceres and Sailor Pallas. But I guess they’re working with less dangerous elements than we are.”

“Well, I can’t say I fancy being drowned or frozen into a solid block of ice,” Mars replied drily. “You know, Mina once told me that she thinks if she continues to train on Venus, then she will be able to simulate light of the sun.”

“Whoa, seriously?” Jupiter exclaimed, impressed.

“Perhaps we should leave our awe behind until she actually manages it,” Mars pointed out.

“Fair enough,” Jupiter smiled. “We need to get the girls together to practice for the eternal cerebration. We need the girls to prove that they can take on that power from the Queen.”

“Do you think they can, Jupiter?” Mars sighed. “It was intense, do you remember?”

“I don’t think any of us could forget when we upgraded to our eternal forms,” Jupiter mused.

“Yeah, I miss my heels,” Mars groaned, for what felt like to Jupiter the thousandth time.

Jupiter laughed.

“We all miss little things about our super forms,” she replied. She looked over Mar’s shoulder, her eyebrows raised. “Hey, Juno. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah,” she sniffed. “I’m just cackling, and I can’t stop it.”

Mars glanced at Jupiter, confused.

“Sorry, you’re cackling?”

“Yeah,” Juno croaked. I keep shocking myself. I almost fried Ceres when she tried to touch me just now.”

“Is she okay?” Jupiter asked, stepping forward towards her.

“Yeah, Venus is with her,” Juno replied. “Whoa, don’t come any closer!”

“It’s okay,” Jupiter assured her. She felt her forehead. “Are you coming down with something?”

“I’ve been feeling off all morning,” Juno admitted.

“And you were saying she was getting on fine now that she’s not shocking herself,” Mars said sarcastically.

“Juno, you’re getting sick,” Jupiter told her, ignoring Mars. “It’s not a big deal. It happens to me. When I get sick, I give off static electricity which I can’t control. It goes away as you get better and you regain control. Come on. You should go rest while we finish up out here.”

“Sure thing,” Juno replied, a sneeze promptly following.

“Alright, I’m just going to go take a decontamination shower,” Mars announced, disappearing towards Crystal Palace.

“Don’t worry, Juno,” Jupiter ordered, smiling sympathetically. “You’ll be fine for the ceremony in a few days. I’ll bring you up my special remedy.”

Juno put her hand on Jupiter’s shoulder in thanks, an instant shock jolting the soldier of protection, causing her to wince.

“Sorry,” Juno cringed, retracting her hand.

***

Usagi groaned in her sleep, turning over. She grabbed hold of the corner of her bedsheets in her fist as she turned again, a frown formed between her eyebrows.

_“I shall never doubt the power of innocent dreamers. I shall never doubt the dreams of innocent children. I shall never doubt my worst nightmare. I shall use the power of innocent dreamers. I shall use the dreams of innocent children. I shall preserve my dreams. My worst nightmare will be somebody else’s!”_

_The ruler of the Dead Moon’s voice dominated the silence of the circus tent as she walked up the long spiral staircase to the top of the circus’s base. Her beauty destroyed by the battle, leaving only an old hag, her voice hoarse, croaky, and raucous. Her bitterness driving her onwards, carrying the young sailor senshi in her arms._

_Then she had that feeling of falling. And that’s all she knew. There was no sound of a horse whinnying. There was no saviour as she continued to plummet to the Earth._

Usagi’s eyes shot open and she sat up abruptly, breathing heavily. The feeling of falling unnerved her. She remembered falling and she remembered Sailor Moon saving her… with the help of Pegasus.

“It was only a dream,” she whispered to herself. “He was there.”

She slid her legs out from under the covers and put her feet down onto the ground. She stood and made her way out of her bedroom to the dining hall down the corridor where she knew her parents would be having breakfast together. She could hear their voices as she neared the ajar door, but something stopped her from entering the room to join them.

“Serenity, please,” she heard Endymion say. “I really need to go.”

“I know,” she heard the Neo-Queen laugh, “but I’m asking you to wait and sit with me. The last time we spent any time together was when the prince and princess of the Andromeda Galaxy came on business and we played hooky.”

Usagi peered through the door to observe her parent’s interchange.

“Yes, and you made the outer senshi meet with them,” Endymion replied, gently flicking the end of her nose.

“Yes, and I recall that you approved of the choice,” Serenity smirked, catching his hand, and leaning forward to place a plump, vibrant red strawberry at his lips.

Endymion parted his lips and bit down on the strawberry. His hand came up to cup hers as he swallowed. He leaned forward, tracing his fingers down her cheek, sliding his fingers behind her neck. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her deeply on the lips. He leaned back slightly to look at his wife and kissed her once, twice, and then pulled her closer into his embrace.

“You know that any time with you is the best time,” Endymion murmured.

Usagi pulled back away from the door and leaned against the wall. She sighed. In all her life, all she’d ever known was love. Being an only child, particularly a child born of love, it was all she could ever know. Her parents were eternal. She mused to herself that she felt like she could know that eternal love for herself, if only given the chance.

_“My dear Chibiusa, always believe in your dreams. You’ll forever be in my heart.”_

She never forgot Helios’ parting words to her. After all these years, she wondered if they held true because they undoubtedly did for her. After he broke the dark spell cast upon both Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon, he formally introduced himself to her through a kiss that opened her eyes to the true emotions that blossom when children grow into adults. It was then that she knew she felt for him like no other after he shared his secrets with her. Trust helped their bond to grow and her bond to him only matured with age. She hoped with a heavy heart that achieving her dream hadn’t severed his bond to her.

She took a deep breath and walked into the dining room where the king and queen were now sat side by side with interlaced fingers as they ate the fruit in front of them. They both looked up at their daughter and beamed at her.

“Good morning, Usagi,” Endymion greeted her. “Come, join us.”

“How did you sleep, my darling?” Serenity asked, unlacing her fingers from Endymion’s, and setting about piling up a plate with pancakes and blueberries for the young princess. She spied the dark circles under Usagi’s eyes and glanced at Endymion who wasn’t as observant for once.

“I slept fine,” Usagi smiled, thanking her mother for the pancakes. She looked at her father. “So, where are you going, dad?”

“I have business in the inner world,” Endymion replied.

“What does that mean?” Usagi frowned.

“Usagi,” Serenity warned, “watch your father.”

“Of course, mother,” Usagi excused herself.

“We are sorting last minute preparations for the celebrations,” Endymion told her.

“More preparations?” Usagi asked, raising her eyebrows.

“Nothing but the best for my girls,” Endymion smiled, his midnight blue eyes lighting up.

Usagi turned back to her pancakes and shovelled forkfuls into her mouth.

“Right, I had better go or I’ll be late, Endymion announced.

“Oh, you’re the king,” Serenity objected. “You can’t be late.”

“It’s just good manners,” Endymion smiled, kissing her on the forehead. He squeezed Usagi’s shoulder on the way out and she turned to watch him leave.

Usagi turned to her mother.

“What is the inner world?”

Serenity took a long drink of juice, considering her daughter over the rim of her glass.

“The inner world is that which supports us to protect and preserve all worlds,” Serenity replied. She glanced at the clock on the wall and she stood. “Excuse me. I have to meet with the outer senshi.”

“I thought royalty couldn’t be late,” Usagi mimicked, holding up her index and middle fingers together to act as air speech marks.

“It’s just good manners,” Serenity replied, echoing her husband.

Usagi laughed, shaking her head.

“Have a good meeting, mother,” Usagi waved, continuing to shovel pancakes into her mouth.

Serenity nodded, pausing at the door to look back at Usagi. She sighed to herself. Every year when they had a celebration on their birthday, there was only one thing she ever really wanted to say to her daughter: stop growing up.

***

There was only one thing he was aware of: the warmth of the sun on his skin. Occasionally the breeze would blow a gentle wind over him, but the warmth was the only thing that he knew. All he could see was a kaleidoscope of shapes and colours through his closed eyelids. The wispy clouds, the moving specks of light, the geometric shapes, flashes of white and the range of colours took over all his senses. He shifted slightly in his sleep and he continued to dream.

_His form was tied up in spiders webs, taut and strong, unable to move. He desperately prayed for the Golden Kingdom’s salvation and a release from the Dark Moon. He was aware of the high-pitched cackle coming from the Queen Hag herself. And he prayed harder. She was after the very foundation of the Golden Kingdom itself: the golden crystal. But she could never be allowed to get her claws onto it or else all will be lost. Her intentions were not good, so she could not have the crystal._

_When Queen Beryl of the Negaverse attacked and her forces assisted in the destruction of the Moon Kingdom, the Prince was said to be lost to the armies of evil that were then upon the doors of the Golden Kingdom. It was then that he knew that the time had come to take drastic action. Not wanting their kingdom to be lost, which would leave the soul of Earth vulnerable to entire destruction, he, along with the maenads, called upon ancient magics to hide their city upon the spiritual plane of Elysion. This took a devastating blow on the maenads and it was then up to the high priest to protect Elysion, the golden crystal and the kingdom._

_But there was yet a sliver of hope which took the form of a light. This took his attention away from the devastating memories of the kingdom that he swore to protect during his existence, for history was doomed to repeat itself, in the form of Queen Nehellenia. There was only one thing that could drown out that witch’s cackles and that was the light. He found himself able to break free and he took flight as a Pegasus. His wings granted him freedom and it took him to the light that revealed its true form to him: the princess of the 30 th century. The little girl with the most beautiful dreams: innocent, pure, wholesome._

_But then he wasn’t able to feel her dreams anymore. The spiders web held steadfast and strong. Its fibres holding firm, entangling with his limbs ever stronger in a vice grip. He could no longer break free._

_“Only your pure dreams and pure heart allow me to exist in the real world. Without them, I can’t.”_

“Helios?”

His eyes opened in shock and he shot up into a seated position. He looked towards his door to find Eirene standing there.

“I’m sorry,” she excused herself. “But the King of Crystal Tokyo is here.”

“Thank you, Eirene,” he nodded. “I’ll follow you out in a moment.”

Endymion leaned down to take in the heady scent of the roses that bloomed outside of the Temple of Promise. He recalled many happy times in these gardens back in the times of the Silver Millennium. Roses gave him a sense of peace, none like in these gardens of his home. He heard footsteps approach him from behind and he turned to find the high priest himself approaching him.

“Excuse my tardiness, your highness,” Helios apologised. “I was asleep I’m afraid.”

“Don’t worry yourself,” Endymion assured him, waving away his apology. “Come, let’s sit down. There are some things I wish to speak with you about.”

They both headed out of the main gardens and into a private setting where the maenads had built the perfect oasis for such occasions. There was a whole variety of colours left, right and centre, from the flowers and trees, to the innocent chairs and tables set up for the ideal location to meet.

“What did you need to speak to me about, your highness?” Helios asked curiously but politely.

“As you know, in a few days, we have the celebrations of the Neo-Queen’s and Princess’ birthday, as well as the ceremony for the asteroid senshi’s power upgrade to join the Milky Way Galaxy’s guard. There will be a feast, a ball and all manner of celebration throughout the evening.” The king looked at Helios meaningfully. “Officially, I am here to ask for you to attend as High Priest of Elysion, to grant blessings from the inner world to the princess’ official guard of the 31st century. Usagi Serenity, Crown Princess of Crystal Tokyo, and the Soldier of Love and Justice inherited the title of Sailor Moon when she reached the physical age of 18 years old. That was when the 30th century ended ten years ago. We would be honoured to have you attend, to represent the protector and guardian of the Golden Kingdom.”

Helios listened with rapt attention, taking in every syllable that passed the king’s lips.

“Well, your highness, the honour would be all mine,” he replied. “But is your presence not all the blessing that is needed from your home kingdom, as the bridge between both kingdoms as ruler of Crystal Tokyo?”

“A bridge has two sides,” Endymion countered. “Crystal Tokyo is merely the bridge between the Moon Kingdom and the Golden Kingdom. I married into a family of direct descendants of those with the power to wield the silver crystal. I am now part of that bridge, which is why your presence is thus requested.”

Helios nodded his head.

“Very well,” he responded. “I will attend.”

Endymion nodded his head in gratitude, clasping the high priest’s hand in a handshake.

It would certainly be a celebration to remember, Helios mused.


	4. Chapter 3

“Ow!” Haruka complained, pulling away. “Can you not be so harsh?”

“Stop being a baby,” Michiru scolded, “I need to get it clean.”

She poured more rubbing alcohol on the cloth in her hand and rubbed it over the open wound on Haruka’s shoulder. Haruka recoiled from her touch again. Michiru poked her hard in the side.

“Haruka, let me get it clean,” she ordered. “Now, sit straight or you’ll make it worse!”

“It stings,” Haruka huffed.

“Well, it won’t if you sit still,” Michiru replied.

She turned around and rubbed her hands with antibacterial hand gel and ran it up her forearms. Then she took up a pair of latex gloves and pulled them on, carefully holding a needle driver to grab the needle, locking it in place and pulled the thread out of the suture kit. Using the tissue forceps to expose the side of the wound, she pushed the needle through the skin and expertly worked to close up the wound, cutting the excess thread. She pressed a sterilised bandage over the top of the wound and pulled her gloves off. Her hand rested on Haruka’s uninjured shoulder and pressed her lips to her cheek.

“You’re done,” she whispered in Haruka’s ear.

“Finally,” Haruka breathed.

“It was your fault you got in the way,” Michiru told her.

“If I hadn’t, you would be the one sat here,” Haruka pointed out.

“Yes, and I would be a better patient than you,” Michiru teased her.

“I just want you to touch me gently,” Haruka murmured.

“Later,” Michiru whispered, “when we’re alone.”

A short cough interrupted the moment, alerting them to a visitor in the doorway. They both turned and found Neo-Queen Serenity stood there with an amused expression on her face.

“Am I… interrupting something?” she asked, raising her eyebrows at the two of them.

Haruka was resting her arms on the back of the chair that she leaned over while Michiru worked on her bare shoulder. There were traces of a blush across Haruka’s cheeks but Michiru didn’t seem phased in the slightest.

“No,” Michiru replied. “I’ve just finished stitching up our patient.”

“And how is our patient?” Serenity asked, stepping into the room.

“The patient is fine,” Haruka cut in, narrowing her eyes at both of them.

“Glad to hear it,” Serenity smiled. Then her expression darkened when she pressed her lips together and her brows furrowed. “Is the situation in the outer solar system resolved?”

“Blasted to smithereens,” Haruka nodded. “They should have a hard time breaking through our defences again.”

“The outer senshi will be upping our patrols leading up to the celebrations in a few short days,” Michiru informed her, “particularly as many royal families from outside of the solar system will be arriving soon.”

“Actually, in the next two days,” Serenity replied, pushing her mouth to one side apologetically. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay,” Michiru nodded. “We’ll talk to Pluto and Saturn.”

“Thank you, Michiru,” Serenity smiled. She turned to Haruka. “Are you okay?”

“I can still run like the wind,” Haruka nodded. “I’m good. Who are our first visitors?”

“The royal family and the guard of Kinmoku,” Serenity replied. “I’m hoping the princess will find a suitor among them. The King and I are very interested in an official alliance between our kingdoms.”

“I wasn’t aware there were heirs to the throne of Kinmoku,” Haruka mused.

“The Tankei Kingdom of Kinmoku has a sister kingdom which just so happens to have a prince. Princess Kakyuu married this prince and they have two sons and a daughter,” Serenity replied absentmindedly.

“Have you talked to Usagi about this?” Haruka asked.

Serenity pressed her lips together.

“Perhaps, it might be a good idea if you do, your highness,” Michiru suggested. “I recall hearing rumours of a certain Moon Princess who didn’t accept suitors chosen by her mother and she fled to the Earth.”

Serenity’s eye twitched.

“Yes, thank you, Michiru,” she nodded. “I’ll talk to her.” She paused, flicking her eyes back to her fiercest guardians. “There’s one more thing: at the celebrations, I’m asking all of you to attend as princesses as each of your respective planets.”

There was a moment of silence then Haruka’s mouth dropped open.

“Wait, you want me to come in a dress?” she asked in horror.

Michiru caught eyes with Serenity and they both let out a giggle.

***

Sailor Ceres, Sailor Pallas and Sailor Vesta followed Usagi into Sailor Juno’s bedroom where she was lying in bed. Juno smiled weakly at them as Usagi and Ceres sat down on a chair next to her bedside, and Pallas and Vesta jumped up to perch on the end of Juno’s bed.

“How are you feeling, Juno?” Usagi asked, smiling sympathetically.

“I want to say better,” she croaked, “but I feel like I’m having the life drained out of me.”

“Jupiter gave you something to help, right?” Usagi checked.

“She did, but I’m still shocking anyone who comes near me,” Juno sighed.

“Oh, so that’s what that sensation is under me,” Pallas commented with a giggle.

Ceres looked at Pallas with a distasteful look on her face.

“Have a bit of decorum, Pallas,” she chided, crossing her legs.

“So, do you think you’ll be alright for the ceremony?” Vesta asked. “Mars told me that being imbued with power is really intense. Apparently even Sailor Moon had to adjust whenever she had a power upgrade.”

“I heard that when she first transformed into Super Sailor Moon, she collapsed,” Juno wheezed.

“The Purity Chalice holds extraordinary power,” Usagi snapped. “Anyone would collapse having taken on that energy.”

Vesta frowned at Juno who was struggling to reach for her water on the nightstand, which Usagi held out for her.

“I’m not convinced you’re going to be okay in time, Juno,” Vesta commented.

“Bite me, Vesta,” Juno grumbled.

“Be realistic,” Vesta retorted, gesturing to the bed, “you can’t even control yourself.”

Vesta leaned forward just enough to grab her arm shocking the flame senshi with the static electricity radiating all over her body.

“Ouch!” she exclaimed. “That was hardly necessary.”

Biting her lip, she grabbed Juno’s hand, pushing her away. Pallas looked at Vesta with an odd look on her face.

“Hey, why does the bed suddenly feel like a sauna?”

Vesta failed to keep the snort in, and Pallas’ mouth dropped open.

“You can’t tell Juno she can’t control herself when you’re erupting like a volcano, right now!”

“We all need a little more training,” Vesta shrugged.

“Speak for yourself,” Pallas countered, folding her arms.

“Anyway,” Usagi frowned, shooting daggers at her bickering senshi, “I’ll speak to the healers and get someone to visit you, Juno. We need you well and I doubt this is helping. Besides, if I have to be there, then all of you do, too.”

Ceres looked at Usagi, leaning over to put her hand on top of hers. Usagi looked back at her questioningly.

“Are you okay?” Ceres asked her seriously.

“Yeah, of course,” Usagi replied with a shrug. She looked at her senshi who were now peering at her, even Juno who was wiping her forehead with a damp flannel. “You know, it’s just,” she started, her voice cracking a little, “I just don’t want to attend. I know mom and dad want to talk to me about potential unions between our solar system and another kingdom outside of ours and I just feel this _dread_. I can’t get involved with a suitor when I’m already…”

She hesitated.

“In love?” Ceres suggested.

Usagi looked at her silently, slumping back into her chair.

“It’s okay, princess,” Vesta assured her. “We won’t say anything.”

“What do you mean?” Usagi asked quietly.

“Usa, we know,” Pallas chimed.

“Don’t worry,” Ceres comforted her. “We know about him and we’re with you.”

Usagi smiled sadly at her senshi. They each sent her their best vibes and they knew that she felt it. Their bond was only growing.

***

“Helios?” Orthosia prompted, stepping into the Temple of Promise. Helios turned around to look at the maenad stood in the doorway. “Pardon me, excuse me. I’m sorry to interrupt. Would you be able to join Eirene and myself in the gardens shortly to discuss preparations for the celebrations in Crystal Tokyo in a few days?”

“Certainly, Orthosia,” Helios nodded. “Give me a moment and I’ll join you.”

Orthosia bowed and made her way out. She crossed the gardens outside of the central temple and joined her sister.

“Is he coming?” Eirene asked, continuing to carve slits into the stems of daisies with her thumbnail and pulling the stem of another daisy through the slit of the original daisy making a daisy chain.

“He’ll be a moment,” Orthosia replied. She frowned. “What are you doing?”

“Making daisy chains,” Eirene answered as if her sister was the simplest person in the world.

“I want to ask why, but it’s probably best I don’t,” Orthosia said tartly. She looked up and saw Helios approaching them. “Stop that. He’s coming,” she hissed, shooting a sharp kick in the direction of Eirene.

“Hey!” she protested. “You ruined the chains I’ve already made!”

Orthosia glared at her, keeping her mouth shut as Helios now stood in front of them. His eyes calmly looked at the pile of daisies in front of Eirene and the exasperated expression on Orthosia’s face. Helios cleared his throat.

“Eirene,” he said flatly, “you have daisies in your hair.”

She blushed, immediately reaching up to pull them out of her wavy locks that were pinned back from her face in delicate braids. She got to her feet and looked to Orthosia to lead. Out of the two of them, her elder sister was always the confident one with a huge presence.

“Follow me,” Orthosia requested, “we can use the main gardens. It’s quite private.”

They each made their way to the main gardens and sat down together in the same area that Helios and Endymion once occupied. The maenads then sat opposite Helios and looked at him expectedly. Helios raised his eyebrows, taken aback.

“Right,” Helios began, clearing his throat. “Well, we need to discuss the upcoming celebrations. As you know, I will be attending the celebrations as the protector and guardian of the Golden Kingdom, which leads me to what we need to do next. Over the next few days, the power of our prayers will be just as pivotal as ever as we need to lend our protection and preservation to the kingdoms so that we can empower the golden crystal. King Endymion informed me that the Neo-Queen will be imbuing the asteroid senshi with power to upgrade to their eternal forms to fulfil their roles as the crown princess’ guard.” Helios’ expression looked momentarily downcast. “The golden crystal adds tremendously to the silver crystal’s own supreme power so we need to do all we can to aid Neo-Queen Serenity in using her power during the ceremony.” He swallowed, shifting himself in his seat. “This brings me onto the last port of call for today. In the run up to the Neo-Queen’s and Princess’ birthday, I will be taking the form of Pegasus once again to enter people’s dreams, to encourage them to continue to dream. We want to help those with beautiful dreams to achieve their dreams in order to fully energise the golden crystal. With this support, the ceremony will go well.”

He sat back and smiled faintly.

“Do you require us to pray with you today and in your absence?” Eirene asked.

“Please, do,” Helios nodded. “That would be most helpful.” He paused. “It’s been some time since I’ve taken the form of Pegasus, I’ll need to prepare.” He said this with a heavy heart and it didn’t go unnoticed by the maenads.

“Is anything wrong?” Orthosia asked.

Shock briefly passed over the high priest’s face and then it cleared. Then he did something that the maenads wouldn’t expect because this was a first. He talked.

“The first time I took on the form of Pegasus, it was because of a young maiden,” he told them. “It was because of her that I was able to take refuge in her dreams to keep the Queen of the Dark Moon from the power of the golden crystal. She was…” he hesitated, “is the one I hold most dear. I’m afraid I won’t see such a light again once I take on this form. Without that light, everywhere else is dark.”

He smiled at the maenads and stood. The maenads looked up at him but made no attempt to respond to his confession.

“I must take my leave,” he told them. “We will gather together at the Temple of Promise this evening.”

He bowed to them and left the gardens. Eirene turned to her elder sister with raised eyebrows.

“Well, that was unexpected,” she commented.

“I think overdue is the word you’re looking for,” Orthosia replied. “The king isn’t a fool. He knows. Clearly Pegasus is like memory gate for him.”

***

The Neo-Queen walked out of the ensuite bathroom and slipped into bed under the covers. She snuggled into her husband’s embrace and sighed contentedly. He ran his fingers with a feather-like touch up and down her arms, circling her shoulders.

“Mm,” she groaned, “that feels amazing.”

Endymion chuckled.

“I won’t stop then,” he murmured, squeezing her into his side. Silence dominated the room while they sat in each other’s company, but Endymion’s mind wasn’t quiet. “Serenity,” he prompted, causing her to make a noise in response so that he would know she was listening, “why did you propose a suitor from one of Princess Kakyuu’s children? We know of many royal families in other galaxies. Why that kingdom?”

Serenity looked up at him with raised eyebrows. She gave a little shrug, resting her head back into the hollow of his neck.

“Kakyuu is a great friend of ours,” she replied, “a strong ally. The power of the stars would greatly benefit our kingdom and the solar system, and equally, the combined power of the Moon, Earth and Elysion would benefit the Kinmokian kingdom.” She sighed. “Also, the fireball princess was a tremendous help to me when I became the Neo-Queen. After the battle with the Negaverse, I never had Queen Serenity by my side. I lived my life as any other regular teenage girl. Kakyuu was a friend in a way no other ruling monarch was. And we have great connections with them. They’re dear friends.”

“I understand,” Endymion nodded. “I just hope Usagi would, too.”

“She knows of our relationship with them,” Serenity assured him. “She will.”


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: While Sailor Moon is not mine, the Sukui kingdom of Kinmoku, Prince Tenkuu, Koichi, Usaku and Kiaria are mine. If a writer wishes to use them, please ask my permission before doing so! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this update. I know some of you have been patiently waiting for Helios and Usagi to meet, but that won't happen for at least another chapter or so! Leave me comments to let me know what you think!
> 
> Sukui = salvation;  
> Tenkuu = sky;  
> Koichi = one light;  
> Usaku = moonlit;  
> Kiaria = fortunate. 

King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity stood side-by-side at the foot of the steps leading up to the entrance of the Crystal Palace. Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter stood to Serenity's right and on Endymion's left stood Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury. Usagi Serenity, Crown Princess of Crystal Tokyo stood a little behind her parents while they waited. The asteroid senshi, sans Sailor Juno, were present behind Usagi as her protectors. The sailor soldiers were in their sailor fuku and the royal family were dressed in their usual royal attire fit to receive their guests. Everyone was waiting for the outer senshi to escort the Kinmokian royal family and the guard to the palace. The King and Neo-Queen had arranged for them to come earlier than the other guests that were to join them for the celebrations in another two days' time, though Usagi finally knew why, she mused to herself thinking about the previous day's conversation with her parents.

_"Sweetie," Serenity started, glancing at Endymion, "we wanted to talk to you about our guests arriving tomorrow."_

_"You mean your friends on Kinmoku?" Usagi corrected._

_"Yes," Serenity nodded. "There is a reason that I asked them to visit us sooner than everyone else on the guest list."_

_"I suspected as much," Usagi replied flatly_

_"As you know, we're hoping to arrange a formal alliance between our solar system and another kingdom outside of our dominion." Serenity paused. "Kinmoku is a great choice. We have strong relations with them, and they have power that we don't, such as command under the stars. There are countless reasons why this would benefit both of us."_

_Usagi inhaled, closing her eyes impatiently._

_"What's your point, mother?" she exhaled sharply._

_"The Prince and Princess of Kinmoku will be bringing their children with them and I…" she looked at Endymion, biting her lip._

_"We would like it if you spent some time with their eldest son," Endymion finished for her._

_Usagi pursed her lips, flicking her eyes between her parents._

_"And why would you like that?" she asked steadily._

_"Usagi," Serenity answered sharply, "please, do not act like you need this spelling out. He is the perfect age for you…"_

_"What?" she replied sarcastically. "He's over a thousand years old, too?"_

_"A number isn't a measure, Usagi," Serenity snapped._

_"We aren't forcing you into anything, honey," Endymion assured her. "We would just like you to spend time with him."_

_"What's the goal here?" Usagi demanded._

_"Nothing is set in stone," Serenity answered. "We have hopes to consolidate our relationship with them and we hope that you would support us in that."_

_"Just tell me," Usagi requested, "Why him?"_

_"He's the heir to Kinmoku," Endymion explained._

_"That didn't answer the question," Usagi argued. "Why now? Why this person? Is this supposed to be a steppingstone to an arranged marriage?"_

_Endymion and Serenity's eyes met and Usagi watched as Endymion sighed and Serenity licked her lips, both hesitating on an answer._

_"So yes," Usagi concluded. "You're hoping for a match." She stood. "Why ask me, when you've clearly already mapped it out in your heads?"_

_"We want what's best for you, Usagi," Endymion replied with more than a hint of patience._

_"Why don't you ask me what's best for me?" Usagi challenged, raising her eyebrows._

_Endymion and Serenity sighed looking at their daughter. No one could say what was best for her. As descendants from the Moon family, there was a certain demand on their lives to preserve and protect the lands, and as the King and Neo-Queen could attest, the holders of such power couldn't do so alone. It took a selfless and pure strength to support the guardian of the silver crystal, or the holder could lose her life. With a heavy heart, Endymion and Serenity only sought to find the person who could help their daughter._

_"Mom, dad," Usagi said, standing, "I've always supported you."_

_She turned and left her parents in her wake as she retired to her room to go to bed._

Usagi frowned as she spotted twelve figures approaching the Crystal Palace. She immediately recognised Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune in the front, followed by Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto. Right behind them followed Princess Kakyuu and her husband Prince Tenkuu. The prince was the ruling monarch of the Sukui kingdom on Kinmoku, the sister of the Tankei kingdom which Princess Kakyuu ruled. They had two sons and a daughter who followed closely behind them: Koichi, the eldest, Usaku, the middle child and their daughter, Kiaria. Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer, the royal guard brought up the rear, the pride and awe clear on their faces.

Serenity and Endymion stepped forward to greet the Kinmokian prince and princess, the Neo-Queen gently clasping hands with Kakyuu in greeting and Endymion shook hands with Tenkuu with a gracious smile. The Kinmokian children all bowed to the Crystal Tokyo ruling monarchs. The Sailor Starlights approached Endymion and Serenity with wide but respectful smiles and offered a curt bow before them, then stepping back.

"Thank you for joining us," Endymion welcomed them. "We are very happy to have you as our guests at the Crystal Palace. We do hope you'll be comfortable here." He gestured to the inner senshi. "Please find the inner senshi guardians: Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus." He pointed each soldier out in turn and then indicated for the asteroid senshi to come forward. "I'd like to introduce you to the asteroid senshi, who are our daughter's personal guard. Please meet Sailor Ceres, Sailor Pallas, and Sailor Vesta. We would like to apologise on behalf of Sailor Juno who can't join us this morning as she is currently too unwell. I'm sure you will get to enjoy their company over the next couple of days."

"I'd like to reiterate what the king has said," Serenity announced. "Do come to any of the senshi if you need anything." She looked at the outer senshi. "Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto," she smiled, "thank you for escorting our guests to the palace."

The outer senshi nodded in acknowledgment but otherwise, remained silent.

"Thank you so much, Endymion, Serenity," Kakyuu smiled, bowing her head gratitude, "for the warm reception." She placed her hand on Koichi's shoulder and gestured subtly with her fingers for Usaku and Kiaria to stand beside her. "I would like to formally introduce my children to you. My eldest, Koichi and his younger brother Usaku. Here is my daughter Kiaria, though she prefers being addressed as Aria."

"Welcome, children," Serenity received gladly. She reached her hand back to Usagi who caught her fingers and promptly stepped forward. "Please meet my daughter, Usagi Serenity, the Crown Princess of Crystal Tokyo."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Usagi addressed them graciously.

She ran her eyes quickly over the Kinmokian children. Koichi was approximately five feet eight inches, standing a little shorter than Sailor Pluto. His long violet hair was tied at the nape of his neck and he wore a simple, understated Kinmokian ensemble in dark grey with accents of reds, oranges, and gold, clearly reminiscent of his parents. He had very dark eyes under a set of thick lashes that any girl would kill for. He had a long nose, but full lips set on a pale complexion. His brother, however, was a little more tanned and had a shorter stature at around five feet four. His hair was a dull blue and surprisingly short but still tied at the nape of his neck like his brother. He had bushier eyebrows and his lips were thinner, but it was his eyes that made him extraordinary. His right eye was a bright green, but his left was a dull magenta. Then there was the daughter. She was an amazon that was so much like her mother. Her hair was a vivid shade of flame orange, tied into two bunches like Kakyuu. She stood tall over her brothers at five feet ten like Pluto. Her dress was in the same style as Kakyuu with shades of pink, purple and gold. She had the same kind eyes as Kakyuu, only in a delicate shade of pearl pink and a small mouth. Usagi decided immediately that she liked her on sight.

Then her eyes met those of Koichi who was intently gazing at her with interest. She found that his stare didn't make her feel wonderful like a certain pair of eyes did when they looked at her. Usagi glanced at her mother and stepped back. Then the King and Neo-Queen turned to take the stairs up to the Crystal Palace and everyone followed them in.

***

Sailor Ceres cartwheeled out of the way of Sailor Venus' love and beauty shock heart that bounded past her and she landed expertly into the side splits and threw back her own beam of light towards Venus. Venus retaliated by unlooping her Venus chain from around her waist and quickly threw it to bind Ceres into a vice grip. Ceres quickly stopped struggling and muttered specific words under her breath and Venus' chain shined brighter until the goddess of love herself yelped, dropping it. Ceres used her arms to escape from the bind and raised her arm calling on the power of her asteroid body and position as the leader of the asteroid senshi and energy shone from her finger, which split into countless beams of light and rained down on the battlefield.

"Shit," Venus cursed.

She got up off of the floor, examining the burn on her arm.

"Sorry, are you okay?" Ceres apologised, running over to her.

"Don't apologise, Ceres!" Venus replied, affronted. She looked back at her arm. "You did good, girl. I'm amazed at how much you've improved. I think you'll make a _great_ leader of the asteroid senshi."

Ceres smiled, abashed.

"Thank you, Venus," she replied. She paused. "Can I ask you something?"

Venus raised her eyebrows.

"Of course. Anything."

Ceres gestured for her to join her at the side of the training grounds where the senshi regularly trained. Venus cocked her head to one side wondering what was on her mind but followed out of curiosity.

"What's on your mind?"

"Usagi," Ceres replied shortly.

"Is she… okay?" Venus frowned.

"The King and Queen spoke to Usagi about something that worried me for her," she replied.

"Is this about their wish to form a union with Kinmoku?" Venus guessed.

Ceres looked at Venus, biting her lip.

"I guess you heard then," Ceres deduced.

"Ceres, I'm the leader of the inner senshi and Serenity's right-hand woman," Venus replied. "Serenity tells me everything – the one thing that hasn't changed in all the years I've known her." She sat back on the bench, crossing her legs. "What's the problem?"

"Usagi told me that the king and queen wish for her to spend time with the eldest Kinmokian son," Ceres went on. "How can she be expected to form such an alliance when her heart belongs with another?"

A smile lifted up the corners of Venus' mouth. Ceres frowned.

"Why are you smiling?" Ceres accused. "This isn't funny."

"Oh, I was just thinking that you really are my asteroid counterpart," she laughed. "You're like a mini-Cupid."

Ceres looked unimpressed.

"Look, I know where you're coming from, okay?" Venus assured her. "I've thought about it, too. But we all have our parts to play and his isn't here."

"But Endymion's part to play wasn't on the Moon in the Silver Millennium, but the king and queen found a way to be together," Ceres pointed out.

"All true," Venus agreed, "but they had a lot of obstacles to face and none of it was easy."

"Well, if love was easy, everyone would have it," Ceres mused.

Venus considered Ceres thoughtfully and sighed.

"Look, I'll share something with you and it's up to you to decide what to do with this information," Venus expressed, turning to face the asteroid leader more fully. "All descendants of the Moon Kingdom who have the ability to wield the powers of the silver crystal need an anchor. Endymion is Serenity's anchor. The golden crystal adds tremendous powers to the silver crystal's supreme power. Serenity can't die when she uses the full powers of the silver crystal because Endymion is essentially her lifeline. It's why she didn't die when she revived the planet and Crystal Tokyo was born. The king and queen wish to find the right person for Usagi so that she doesn't have the burden to carry it alone."

"Doesn't that feel a little… ancient?" Ceres questioned. "I mean a woman doesn't need a man to live their lives."

"It's not about a man," Venus shook her head. "You're quite right. We are individuals. But this is about protection and preservation of the kingdom and it's not something holders of the crystal can do alone. Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium died because her partner perished in the battle with the Dark Kingdom. Usagi needs something that can anchor her to her power. For Serenity, that's Endymion. His life is tethered to the Earth itself and its very foundations, aka Elysion and the Golden Kingdom. It's because of this that the Crystal Tokyo is able to rule as we do." Venus sighed. "It's not about a person. Look at Princess Kakyuu. She didn't need a prince before she married to wield her power. She drew on the powers of the Starlights. They are her anchor. But with Usagi, we can't say. The king and queen aren't going to force a marriage onto her in hopes that that will be enough but we're hoping that the divine powers of the stars would be enough to help her."

Ceres looked unconvinced.

"Usagi will know what makes her strong," Venus comforted her. "Seriously. She'll know." She gazed out over the training grounds. "Oh, and if you wish to give the princess some hope, I'd tell her to check the guest list. She'll find what she's been missing there."

Ceres' face was overcome by a smile.

"That's exactly what I need," Ceres exclaimed. She stood and gave Venus a courteous bow. "Thanks, Venus. You really are the goddess of love."

Venus watched Ceres cross the training grounds towards the palace and a faint smile was present at her lips.

"I know."


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: While Sailor Moon is not mine, Sailor Star Defender, Sailor Star Creator and Sailor Star Restorer are mine. If a writer wishes to use them, please ask my permission before doing so!

Usagi strode down the long corridor with purpose, her mouth pursed and her eyebrows tense. She heard steps coming towards her from around the corner and she backed away behind a large marble sculpture of the Purity Chalice. She watched as two palace workers swept past her, then she stepped back out and scurried down to the end of the corridor until she reached the king and queen’s personal office. No one entered this room except the ruling monarchs and not even Usagi had ever stepped foot in here, with one notable exception. She crept into the office space and thanked her lucky stars that she thought ahead and left her room barefoot so that her steps were silent. That was the problem with living in the Crystal Palace: sounds tended to reverberate around the place. Her hand reached out, quickly opening the door and she dived in. Her eyes flickered around the room and she wasn’t really surprised to find that it hadn’t changed since the last time she’d stowed away in here. Though, it was helpful. She wouldn’t need to spend too much time poking through drawers looking for what she needed.

Immediately, she made a beeline for the king’s desk as she knew he would have been the one to send out invitations to all the guests. She stared at his immaculate desk and felt underneath until her fingers found a switch. She pressed it and his hidden drawer popped out. Bingo. She picked up the long scroll of parchment and her eyes bugged out of her head when she saw just how many guests were invited. Just as expected, the king had listed all guests under their respective planets and affiliated kingdoms, so it was really straightforward to find who she was looking for, thanks to the hint Ceres passed on to her. She ran her fingers down the list: Cacoon, Chi, Chuu, Coronis, Kinmoku, Lethe, Mau, Mermaid, Mnemosyne, Phi, Sagittarius Zero Star… She frowned. It wasn’t under E or G, so she flickered her eyes to the bottom of the scroll of parchment and her eyes widened once she saw the words. She recognised her father’s handwriting and she figured he must have made the addition last minute. She blinked twice to make sure she wasn’t seeing things but no, it was there, clear as day. Golden Kingdom – Elysion – Helios – attending.

He was coming. It had been many years since she’d seen him. She hadn’t even seen him in her dreams since they parted ways after she helped Sailor Moon to save Elysion from the destructive powers of Queen Nehellenia and the Dead Moon in the 20th century. After having travelled through time, time ceased to have any meaning to her. Technically, it had been centuries since she’d seen him as she had physically lived in the 20th century, but in the time she’d been living, it had been around a century. Really, her perception of time made it feel so much longer and her yearning to see those warm, amber eyes gazing at her was overwhelming. When her training as a new sailor senshi ended in the 20th century with the inner sailor senshi and Sailor Moon and she came back to Crystal Tokyo, she found herself growing into a young lady and that is how she remained, at the physical age of 20 years old. But with that growth, it didn’t escape her notice that she no longer saw the majestic Pegasus that greeted her in her dreams. So, she mourned alone the loss of her friend. Achieving her dream seemed to put that divide between them, like it had when the Dead Moon’s magic separated them by switching her age with Sailor Moon’s and Pegasus had to intervene. She achieved her dream in the right way and the consequence was that her connection with him was severed. Now in her hands, she held proof that he existed somewhere on this planet.

With this knowledge firmly in her mind, that she would be able to see him again, the prospect of spending time with the eldest Kinmokian heir wasn’t a great one. No one could live up to the young guardian of the Golden Crystal and dreams of the people. He woke her from an eternal sleep and taught her that the future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams. But what was her future now?

***

“What on Earth are you doing?” Venus demanded in a hushed whisper.

Ceres jumped in shock and patted her chest as she recovered, turning to the senshi of love. She was standing behind a large hedge in the royal gardens, not 20 feet from where Usagi and Koichi were sitting together.

“I’m just worried about her,” Ceres replied in equally hushed tones.

“This isn’t achieving anything,” Venus retorted. “They’re only spending time together. Plus, you’re late for training. Juno is joining us now she’s feeling stronger after the healers intervened to speed up her recovery. We could do with you helping her.”

“Spending time together turns into courtship really quickly,” Ceres argued. “Look at him! Can’t you see how he’s looking at her?”

Venus frowned.

“Everyone looks at members of the Moon Kingdom dynasty like that,” Venus stated. “It’s just the light they exude. Everyone can feel it. I think that has been testament to everything that has gone on in times past. Usagi has her own mind. She’s only doing as her parents ask.”

“I don’t understand why she’s doing it,” Ceres went on. She glanced at Venus, suddenly looking guilty. “She found the attendee list.”

“You mean she went looking for it after you told her that there was a recent addition to the guest list,” Venus corrected.

“Alright, fine,” Ceres conceded. “She knows he’s coming yet she’s sat out there with him.”

She narrowed her fuchsia eyes at the Kinmokian heir and huffed.

“I told you,” Venus said somewhat impatiently now. “She’s doing as asked by the king and queen. It isn’t our place to dictate or intervene.” She poked Ceres hard in the side. “Come on, before I drag you to the training grounds by your hair.”

Ceres pursed her lips, glancing at her princess.

“Fine,” she submitted. “But I still don’t like it.”

“I know you want her to be happy, as we all do,” Venus sighed. “But it’s been a long time since she’s seen the High Priest of Elysion. It’s up to them how things proceed.” She gestured for Ceres to follow her and the cerise haired senshi followed Venus out of the royal gardens, leaving the royal first-borns in each other’s company.

“… it is awe-inspiring,” Koichi continued to ramble on.

Truthfully, Usagi hadn’t really been listening. She found her attentions had been taken up by what she saw written on the attendee list and it threw her. How was she supposed to approach this? And why didn’t her parents tell her he was invited? He had never attended these celebrations before. Was it because of the power upgrade ceremony? She couldn’t know. She knew she couldn’t confront her parents because then they would know she’d been in their office uninvited. She didn’t have any viable reason to be in there.

Suddenly, she was aware of a pair of eyes boring into her. She turned her attentions back round to her companion next to her and raised her eyebrows.

“I’m so sorry,” she excused herself. “I think I drifted out of the conversation there. What were you saying?”

“Don’t worry about it, princess,” Koichi smiled. “I was just commenting on how amazing your dynasty is.”

“Oh,” Usagi frowned, taken aback. “I can’t say I’ve ever really thought about it before.”

“We are all really excited to witness the ceremony of the asteroid senshi’s power up into their Eternal forms to officially join the royal guard,” he went on. “On Kinmoku, we don’t have such things. The Sailor Starlights have been the royal guard for longer than I can remember. Sons and daughters of the ruling monarch don’t have their own guard, like you do. Essentially, they guard the planet and the royal family, rather than individuals.”

“Are Fighter, Maker and Healer the only Starlights?” Usagi asked politely.

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “They are mother’s guard in the Tankei kingdom. The Sukui kingdom have their own guard, but their powers aren’t as strong as the Tankei’s senshi. I guess that’s because Sukui is a much smaller kingdom, but an important one nonetheless.”

“So, who are the Sukui Starlights?” she prompted.

“There are three of them,” he told her. “They continue to reside in Sukui though. They are Sailor Star Defender, Sailor Star Creator and Sailor Star Restorer. We don’t quite have the battalion Crystal Tokyo does.”

“I guess not,” Usagi agreed. “Though our kingdom is made up of numerous planets and satellites, so that may be why.”

“And the power of the Silver Crystal, of course,” Koichi smiled. “It’s tremendous.”

“There’s the Golden Crystal, too,” Usagi replied. “No one ever talks about it but it’s actually the foundation of how Crystal Tokyo was born.”

“I’ve never heard the story before,” he mused. “That’s really interesting.”

They both fell silent for a few moments as they gazed out over the gardens.

“How are you liking your living quarters in the palace?” Usagi spoke up, interrupting stillness.

“Beautiful,” he nodded. “It’s very different here. Kinmoku is very… exotic in comparison.”

“How do you mean?” she asked curiously.

“It’s like an explosion of colour. There’s wildlife, flowers, trees, and the architecture… there’s nothing _straight_ about it. It’s all rounded and very ‘avant-garde’,” he smirked, making little air quotations with his fingers. “Here, it’s so bright but in a different way. It’s like everything looks clean, grand, and magnificent. There’s a certain…” he paused, his eyes glistening, “ _serenity_ about the place.”

Usagi burst out laughing.

“Well, you certainly used the right words!” she exclaimed. “Honestly, I don’t really notice it anymore.”

“You should visit Kinmoku sometime,” Koichi recommended, a double meaning in his voice.

“Ha! A Crown Princess leaving the shackles behind,” Usagi mused. “That would be something.”

“We left our planet,” he reasoned.

“That’s not the same thing,” she disagreed. “It’s rare for the king and queen to leave Crystal Tokyo. If there is business outside of the solar system, the outer senshi tend to go on their behalf. It’s the Silver Crystal. We protect it at all costs. The kingdom depends on the power of the monarchy here.”

“That’s a shame,” he replied, pressing his lips together. He looked at Usagi and turned himself round in his seat so he could face her. “I was wondering, your highness,” he hedged, clearing his throat, “would you give me the honour of having a dance with me at the celebrations tomorrow?”

Usagi stared at his hand outstretched towards her and her eyes flickered back up to meet his face. She could see it there. The interest behind his eyes. All she could think about was seeing _him_ tomorrow. She didn’t want to feel anyone else’s arms around her, much less this hopeless sap in front of her. She immediately felt guilty for that last thought, considering he was making such an effort to compliment her, take interest in her, express his wishes to spend more time with her. But she didn’t want any part of him.

“Of course,” she found herself replying.

***

It was strange, he mused to himself, being in this form again. Thankfully, it was like riding a bike. It was instinctual to walk again on four legs, or to soar through the air. He still felt like himself when he transformed into his Pegasus form. But in some ways, it still felt like a curse, just as when he was first forced to take on this form following his capture by the Dead Moon. This time though, he wasn’t shackled down and held against his will. He was free to fly free through the air, the powers of the Golden Crystal whispering softly to him, guiding him to those with those sweet dreams that were only but a hope to keep them alive. He found himself mesmerised by that light, bringing him closer like a fly to a spectra light trap, needing to help them keep their dream alive. Time seemed to stand still each time he entered someone’s dream. He could feel their hope be renewed when they met him, and he took them over the lands of Elysion to see the light that fuelled the life of the world. With each person’s renewed sense of hope, he felt the Golden Crystal get stronger, the power in it growing. However, he couldn’t help himself from seeking that light that awoke him in the form of Pegasus all those years ago.

Everywhere he looked, there was light, but none as bright as hers. Of course, there was new light, unfamiliar light that he had never encountered before. The last time he was in this form was when he last left her in the 20th century and it was only now that he was in this form once again in order to assist the king and queen in imbuing the asteroid senshi with power. In that time, there has been new life so there was new light, but none of this light touched that of hers. He felt this great yearning to drink in that light again, that which gave him light.

As he walked through Elysion to make his way towards the Temple of Promise, he barely registered the maenads nearby in the gardens, tending to the great variety of flowers that bloomed there. Eirene nudged Orthosia who looked up and raised her eyebrows when she saw Helios pass them with his brows furrowed in deep thought.

“I’ll go see him,” she told her younger sister.

She made her way up the steps to the entrance of the temple and entered, where she found Helios on his knees lighting some candles to distribute around the room in preparation for his prayers of protection and preservation.

“Hello, Orthosia,” he greeted her without looking up.

“How did you know it was me?” she asked, bemused.

“Because in all the time you and Eirene have cared for the temple and preserved the kingdom by my side, Eirene has never come forward to greet me first,” he replied, flashing her a grin. “Come on, Orthosia, give me a little credit. I know you both so well.”

“Granted,” she nodded with a small smile. “How did the dream walk go?”

Helios raised his eyebrows.

“The Golden Crystal is getting stronger,” he replied. “I can feel it. I think it was an excellent thing for us to do, on top of our usual duties here. This should greatly assist the king and queen with the ceremony.”

“Ah, that was actually something I wanted to talk to you about,” Orthosia admitted.

“Go on,” Helios encouraged, standing up to face her.

“When do you plan to leave tomorrow for the Crystal Palace?” she asked. “Eirene and I wanted to prepare for being present in the Temple of Promise to get everything ready and send out prayers to support the ceremony.”

“Excellent,” he thanked her. “I plan to leave in the evening so I shall be on time for the ceremony.”

Orthosia blinked a few times as she stared at him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, cocking his head to one side as he considered her.

“It’s just,” she hesitated, “you’ll miss the celebrations. The party for Neo-Queen Serenity and Princess Usagi Lady Serenity is taking place first where there will be a banquet and a ball, then the ceremony will happen after that. Once the ceremony has been completed, then everyone will congregate back inside to celebrate the princess’ official guard.”

“I know,” he said quietly, turning back to light more candles.

“Why are you avoiding the celebration beforehand?” she pushed further. “You are a guest of the king.”

“It’s difficult,” he replied shortly.

“No, it’s not,” she disagreed. “It’s actually very simple.”

Helios turned to look at her in surprise at her blunt reply, never had she spoken to him such as this.

“Excuse me?” he retorted, his eyebrows pushing together into a frown.

“Don’t look for her in her dreams,” she suggested. “Just see her.”

He pressed his lips into a thin line.

“It’s been… too long,” he said forlornly.

“Why does that matter to an immortal?” she argued. “If it were true back then, it would be true now. And we know you still love her.”

His head shot up to stare at her with his mouth hanging open. She struggled not to giggle at the sight as Helios was usually more refined than this.

“We?” he repeated, the question obvious in his tone.

“Eirene and I,” she explained, as if he was very simple. “And the king.”

Helios’ eyes flashed and the amber in them looked almost like the orange of the sunset.

“I can only presume Her Royal Highness is aware, too,” she went on. “Be there, Helios. You have a perfectly valid reason for not being there in your duty to the Golden Kingdom. You let her grow up, as she only dreamed she would. Now it’s time for a new dream.”

“I don’t want to get in the way of her new dream,” he objected.

“You can’t know what that is until you see her again,” Orthosia told him firmly. “Now, _be_ there. You would give her the one gift that no one else could give her.”


	7. Chapter 6

King Endymion rounded the corner and found Neo-Queen Serenity leaning against the door frame staring into the depths of Usagi’s bedroom. He came up behind her and ran his fingers up her arms to rest on her shoulders. Startled, she turned to look at her husband and offered him a small smile.

“What are you doing?” he whispered.

“Endymion, when did she grow up?” she asked rhetorically, with sadness in her voice.

“What do you mean?” he wondered.

“It felt like only yesterday when she was leaving us to train in the 20th century,” Serenity replied. “Look at her now. She came back a lady.” She sighed. “I can’t help but feel like we’re losing her, Endymion.”

He turned her round to face him, his hands firmly on her shoulders as he looked down at her. He considered her for a moment before leaning down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. He kept his forehead resting against hers as he inhaled her sweet scent for a moment more.

“That will never happen,” he breathed. He stood tall and brushed her bangs back from her eyes. “She’ll always be that same little girl that travelled back in time to save Crystal Tokyo. She may have been at a physical age of ten years old, but she’s always been a grown lady at heart.”

Serenity nodded slowly.

“You’re right,” she agreed. “And I couldn’t be prouder.”

“Mom, dad?” Usagi’s voice interrupted them.

They turned around to find Usagi stood in the middle of her bedroom, already clothed in her pastel pink princess dress, surprise all over her face at finding them stood in her doorway. Her long, bubble-gum pink hair was hanging free around the calves of her legs, evidently having just been washed and dried.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“I came to see if you needed any help,” Serenity lied, thinking on her feet.

“That doesn’t explain why dad is here,” Usagi replied, narrowing her eyes at them.

“I came to see if you were ready, but evidently, not quite yet,” Endymion explained smoothly.

“No, I just need to pin my hair up,” Usagi responded, crossing her room to sit at her vanity, taking up her hairbrush and running it through her hair.

“I’ll leave you girls to it,” Endymion announced, pecking Serenity on the cheek as he retreated down the corridor.

“Well, that was weird,” Usagi stated, eyeing Serenity in her mirror.

“Excuse me, honey?” Serenity asked absent-mindedly, crossing Usagi’s room and taking the hairbrush from Usagi’s grasp.

“You guys don’t usually hold a meeting outside of my bedroom,” Usagi replied flatly.

Silently, Serenity split Usagi’s hair into two, then expertly twisted each half into Usagi’s signature rabbit ear-shaped odango, pinning them into place. She looked at her daughter affectionately in the mirror, resting her hands on her pastel pink ruffled sleeved shoulders.

“Perfect,” Serenity nodded graciously.

“Thank you,” Usagi appreciated. She stood up and turned to look at her. “Happy birthday, mom.”

“Happy birthday, Usako,” Serenity smiled, bringing her hand up against her cheek. The nickname caused her to smile affectionately at the nickname, reminding her of arguably simpler times. “This celebration will be one to remember forever.”

“Of course, it will,” Usagi agreed. “But I have to ask you something.”

“Anything, honey,” Serenity said, looking at her slightly puzzled.

“Why haven’t neither you nor dad told me exactly who’s invited to the celebration?”

“I thought we had,” Serenity answered.

“It’s not my intention to put anyone’s foot in the mud but Ceres informed me that Venus told her that there will be a… representative of the Golden Kingdom,” she said pointedly, “which is not dad.”

Serenity pressed her lips together.

“That wasn’t a secret, Usagi,” Serenity murmured with finality. “Right, enough. I need to go downstairs as the guests will start to arrive and the king and I need to be there to greet them. As you know, you will be expected to join us in the great hall once our guests have arrived for the drinks reception.”

“Right, mother,” Usagi conceded, with a curt bow, as the queen vacated the room.

Once the Queen decided that a conversation was closed, you didn’t dare to find another way and open a window. It was closed.

***

“He really is beautiful, isn’t he?” Eirene mused as she gazed at the sky watching the Pegasus disappear beyond the clouds.

Orthosia whirled back around with her eyes the size of dinner plates as she stared at her younger sister watching the sky.

“Eirene, please,” she replied in a strangled voice, “we’ve been over this a billion times. The answer is no.”

“I wasn’t doing anything!” she denied, looking affronted. “I was only saying-”

“Yes, I know exactly what you were saying,” Orthosia cut her off. “You know it would never happen. Besides, you have a duty to care for the temple and-”

“The balance between Elysion, Earth and its ruling body,” Eirene finished, cutting across her. “Yeah, I know.”

“Cut that sass out,” Orthosia snapped. “We need to go to the Temple of Promise now to practice in Helios’ absence.” She poked Eirene in the side. “Look, I know I’m harsh and I know it sucks. But his heart is with another.” She wrapped her arms around Eirene’s narrow shoulders and pulled her into her side affectionately. “He thinks of us fondly. We do him a great honour by our duty to help him protect and preserve the Golden Kingdom.”

“Who wants _fondness_?” Eirene questioned with a hint of ire in her voice. “I have great fondness for delicious food and it’s comforting but it doesn’t keep a heart warm.”

“That’s why you have me,” Orthosia stated, squeezing her shoulder. “Come on.”

***

The King and Queen were shaking hands and bowing as they greeted the guests entering the Crystal Palace. Many of them hadn’t set eyes on Crystal Tokyo before and it was obvious to those who had hadn’t. The awe was written all over their faces, and even those who have been guests in the kingdom before still couldn’t help that immediate sigh of contentment when they stepped foot inside of the palace. The sovereign’s had heard their home be called a fortress of peace and tranquillity, but it was only when they greeted guests at their door that they really knew it to be true.

“Ah, Sailor Lethe, Sailor Mnemosyne,” Serenity greeted the guardians of truth and memory warmly, bowing of her head graciously. “How lovely to see you here. I hope your travels weren’t too strenuous.”

“Not at all, your highness,” Lethe replied, taking hold of the long-pleated skirts of her deep ocean green dress, and lifting it just off the floor so that she could step forward with a curt bow. “We were so honoured to receive our invitation to your celebration.”

“Your kingdom is just beautiful,” Mnemosyne complimented their hosts.

If it weren’t for Mnemosyne’s fuchsia coloured dress, the sailor senshi twins would be perfect clones of each other from afar. The only thing that differed between them was the colour of their gowns and their eyes, as their same carnation pink hair was tied in two bunches at the nape of their necks and each long tress of hair was split into two long ringlets that fell to their waists. Simple ribbons were twisted at the top of each bunch at their neck, intertwined with their hair to create a bow. Where Mnemosyne’s China pink eyes held compassion, Lethe’s teal eyes told a much colder story. Serenity felt Endymion tense at their presence, and she slid her hand down his arm to rest at his wrist.

“Thank you,” Serenity nodded, appreciating the gesture. “Please make your way into the great hall where drinks are being distributed for your comfort.”

The sailor senshi bowed low and followed the guests before them through. Endymion looked at Serenity out of the corner of his eye.

“I can’t believe you invited them,” he hissed discretely out of the corner of his mouth, trying to keep the movement out of his lips as much as possible.

“Why not?” Serenity appealed. “This is a celebration.”

“I question their loyalties,” he murmured.

“You had no qualms about inviting Sailor Phi and Sailor Chi,” Serenity disputed.

“I certainly did not,” Endymion argued. “They’re even worse.”

“They were just misguided,” Serenity disagreed.

“Well, we certainly know what they’re capable of at any rate,” Endymion huffed

“Endymion, _please_ ,” Serenity sighed. “We are about building bridges, not burning them down.”

“Which is precisely why I allowed you to invite Galaxia,” Endymion exclaimed.

“Okay, you did not _allow_ me, Endymion,” Serenity retorted. “It was my idea. The war was not her fault. She’s been a close friend of mine over the years and she’s helped many planets rebuild themselves after the devastation of the war.”

Endymion pressed his lips together as another guest stepped forward. His expression immediately softened as he held his hand out to shake another hand.

“Ah, welcome, welcome,” he received them as more guests were led into the great hall.

Suddenly he felt a familiar warmth in his chest, and he looked at Serenity, leaning down to her ear.

“I’ll be back shortly,” he told her, “another one of our guests has arrived.”

Saying nothing, Serenity nodded as she received more people in her hospitality.

“Ah, Sailor Coronis,” Serenity cooed when the aforementioned senshi rushed forward to embrace her friend. “How lovely to see you again. It’s been far too long. We will have to catch up later this evening. Princess Mars is just through in the great hall…”

Endymion shook his head at Serenity’s occasional habit of falling out of royal protocol, but then again, he loved seeing his Usako of the past make an appearance every now and then. He made his way out of the back of the Palace and out into the gardens which he strode through briskly before he found himself out onto the fields that could be seen for miles when you looked out of the window from the top of the Crystal Palace. Then he saw him, and his face broke out into a wide but welcoming smile.

In a flurry of snow-white feathers and a glow of golden light, the Pegasus disappeared and in his place stood his long-time friend, Helios. His smile got bigger as he approached the young High Priest.

“Helios,” he greeted, extending his hand towards him.

“Your highness,” Helios bowed low, then accepting his hand in a firm shake. “How are you?”

“I’m just grand, thank you,” Endymion replied. “We are most excited to have you with us. Please excuse the Queen. She is still greeting visitors at the entrance.”

“Of course,” Helios nodded.

“Walk with me,” Endymion invited. “I won’t have you standing in queues to enter the palace. Your presence is a most welcome one.”

Helios covered his embarrassment at such a bold statement with a soft grin as he followed his king through the gardens and into the palace. He marvelled at the sights of the palace: how the sunlight seemed to bounce off of the crystal exterior, making it appear as if the palace itself was the epitome of the sun, how each flower and living thing seemed to flourish in the presence of the Moon’s supreme power, how love and contentment seemed to emanate from every person that dwelled in the kingdom. It was intoxicating.

Then he was met with the warmest and brightest light that one could ever associate with the Moon Princess of the Silver Millennium and Neo-Queen of Crystal Tokyo. His smile was a genuine one filled with reverence as he approached her in the company of the king. This feeling of being in her mighty presence was the only thing keeping the butterflies in his stomach from taking off, the anticipation of _knowing_ that _she_ was somewhere in this castle.

“Serenity,” Endymion interrupted softly, as another guest breezed past into the great hall.

The queen turned around and her face lit up.

“Helios!” she exclaimed. “It’s been too long since you visited us.”

“I know,” he acknowledged bashfully. “You look simply angelic, your highness.”

There really was no other word to describe the queen adequately.

“Oh, Helios,” Serenity beamed, resting her hand against his cheek. “You are charm personified. We’re thrilled to have you with us, for the celebration especially. It’ll be a night to remember.”

“Were you able to receive the gifts from Elysion okay?” Helios inquired.

“We certainly did,” Endymion nodded. “Thank you ever so much. Your presence was all we required.”

“Will the young maiden be joining us soon?” Helios asked politely.

Serenity glanced at the large grand clock on the wall situated a little along in the foyer and beamed.

“Yes, in a matter of minutes,” she told him. “Everyone is in the great hall now and I was just told that drinks are being circulated as we speak, so we must go through.”

She clapped her hands together joyfully as she dropped her composed demeanour completely now that she was only in the company of her husband and close family friend. She twirled around, the skirts of her pure white dress falling around her legs beautifully as she made to continue down the corridor and enter the great hall with the king and high priest in tow.

***

Usagi ran her eyes over her reflection. Her royal princess dress was exquisite, not a ruffle on her shoulders out of place, the pearls under her bust sat in a perfectly straight line, the scalloped neckline was resting prettily on her chest and her skirts flowed to the floor perfectly with a wide bow tied at the bottom of her back where the ribbons tumbled down the back of her dress in delicate waves. In her bubble-gum pink hair, pearl barrettes were clipped halfway between her rabbit ear-shaped odangos and her bangs and a moon crescent locket was hanging from her neck. She took a deep breath. It was time. She exited her room and made her way down the stairs until she reached the bottom and turned to the corridor that would lead her down to the double doors that would open and lead her out onto the balcony that overlooked the great hall.

She approached the doors and as expected, she heard one of the guards announce her entrance to all of the attendees in the great hall beyond the doors. Then the doors were opened, and she entered to a tumultuous applause. She smiled graciously out at the crowd and raised her hand in a delicate wave. Then the crowds quietened down as she noticed the king’s raised hand signalling for quiet.

“Thank you all for attending and joining us in the celebration of Neo-Queen Serenity’s and Princess Usagi Lady Serenity’s birthday and later the ceremony of the Asteroid Senshi’s upgrade to their Eternal forms and joining the solar system’s official guard in the royal court.”

The crowd gave a softer clap this time to give their own appreciation of the king’s words.

“Next, I hope you will all join me in raising your glasses to the Queen and Princess in wishing them a happy birthday,” the king went on. “Today will truly be a night to remember as the celebrations go on.”

The king raised his glass once to the queen, then turned to tip his glass towards the princess, giving them both a loving smile.

“Happy birthday, my darlings,” he said.

The guests repeated the king’s words to the queen and princess, tipping their glasses to them before taking sips of their drink from their glass. It was at this moment that Usagi turned to descend the stairs, her hand resting on the bannister as she made her way down to the great hall. She took up a glass in her hand and meandered her way through the crowds to where her parents were stood. It was easier than it looked as the guests seemed to part like the Red Sea once she was among their presence.

“Happy birthday, my darling,” Serenity gushed, circling her arms around Usagi into a tight embrace. Endymion whipped her glass out of her hand before it tipped over down the back of Serenity’s dress. “You look stunning.”

“I absolutely agree,” Endymion smiled proudly, bending down to kiss her cheeks. “Happy birthday, Usagi. I hope you enjoy tonight.”

“Thank you,” Usagi beamed, taking back her glass in her hand from him.

The only thing that made it easier to bare another celebration in her honour was that it wasn’t just about her birthday. It was about her senshi, too. But if she admitted it to herself, it was also knowing that he was here somewhere. She just had to catch sight of him somehow, then pinch herself to make it real. Then her eyebrows shot up into her hairline as the inner and outer senshi appeared, dressed in their princess gowns, and looking every inch of perfection, including Uranus who clearly would rather be dressed in anything else than her gown.

“Oh my God,” she enthused with such delight that Endymion grabbed her glass again before she spilled it. “You guys look amazing.”

“As do you, Koneko,” Uranus replied, stepping forward and giving her a kiss on each cheek.

“Happy birthday,” they all cried out in unison, causing the inner senshi to stifle their giggles.

“I’m so glad you’re all here,” Usagi told them, smiling fondly at them all. “Where are the asteroid senshi?”

“The other side of the great hall, flirting with our favourite guest, of course,” Venus teased.

“I swear those Starlights need to stick it,” Uranus spit between clenched teeth.

“Oh, Fighter’s already done enough flirting with Serenity to last her for the next hour at least,” Venus laughed, causing Uranus to growl. “But they weren’t who I was referring to.”

“Who?” Usagi asked, cocking her head to one side.

She couldn’t think for the life of her who it could be, because the Kinmokian royal family and guard were their closest friends. Then it sank in that Venus hadn’t used the plural. She abruptly turned and headed across the hall, occasionally being stopped by a guest to compliment her, personally wish her a happy birthday, or bring her into small talk. Eventually she could bare it no longer and made her excuses. Then she saw the distinct complicated hairstyle of Juno. Immediately forgetting the reason she was crossing the hall with such determination, it occurred to her that Juno must have recovered enough to join them for the celebrations and the ceremony would be a success. It brought her face out into a large smile to know her friend was no longer suffering. She saw Vesta point over Juno’s shoulder, and she turned, her face lighting up when she saw Usagi.

“Usagi!” she exclaimed, throwing her arms around her.

“I’m so glad to see that you’re out of bed,” Usagi noted, with a smile.

“Miracles do happen,” Juno winked.

Ceres appeared at Usagi’s side and circled her arm around Usagi’s shoulders. Silently, she pointed past Juno and Usagi’s gaze followed the direction and she recognised that brilliant white hair. Juno moved out of the way and suddenly that golden horn that she remembered so well came into view. The young man in question turned and those mesmerising amber eyes looked at her and she felt her breath hitch as her cardinal red eyes met them for the first time in almost two decades.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Helios x Usagi interaction in this chapter. I hope you enjoy!

King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity looked out over the crowd, his hand subtly finding hers. It warmed their hearts to see how many kingdoms had come together in honour of the queen and princess’ birthday, as well as to witness the princess’ guardians officially join the Milky Way Galaxy guard. It was an exciting time, and all appeared to thrive on the energy that fuelled the room. Serenity’s eyes wondered over to where the Kinmokian guests were crowded, interacting with guests from the Coronis kingdom. Endymion’s gaze followed his wife’s line of sight and his eyebrows raised minutely when he realised who she must be musing about.

“Serenity, dear,” he said, interrupting her thoughts, “do you think it’s really a good idea to unite with our friends in Kinmoku through such a route like a union between our children?”

Serenity’s face whipped round to glare at him with her icy stare.

“Of course, I do!” she exclaimed quietly. “They were our greatest allies in times of trouble.”

“I know that,” Endymion nodded, “but is it right for Usagi?”

Serenity pressed her lips together, moving her hand out of his grip and clasping her hands together in front of her.

“We can’t know what is right for Usagi unless we try,” she murmured. “I can’t have what happened to me on so many occasions happen to her. I need her to be strong. She needs her anchor.”

“So what makes you think it’s Koichi?” Endymion asked, raising his eyebrow.

Serenity glanced at him and sighed.

“I don’t,” she confessed. “But I know the pain of loving someone you shouldn’t.”

Her thoughts immediately went back some millennia ago when she recalled that fateful day on the Moon in the Silver Millennium. The memory of it still made her shudder and the fight against the Negamoon only seemed to bring back those terrifying memories in full force following their win against them. This was why she was so keen to unite her kingdom with others as much as possible. She didn’t want her life for Usagi.

“We have a good turnout,” Serenity observed.

Silently, Endymion brought his hand up to rest on Serenity’s shoulder. She could feel that his gesture was meant to comfort.

“Well, what do you know?” Endymion chuckled, his eyes fixated on a sight across the hall.

“What?” Serenity asked absent-mindedly.

“Come on, Sere,” Mars interjected, seemingly popping up out of nowhere, “are you blind?”

“What?” Serenity demanded, impatient now.

Venus appeared at her side and pointed. Serenity’s eyes followed the direction in which she was pointing, and then they widened. At first, it was the Asteroid senshi crowded behind the princess that was immediately obvious, until she raised her eyes just a fraction and there was no mistaking her daughter’s bubble-gum pink hair and that conspicuous golden horn that sat in waves of pure white hair. Suddenly Venus started giggling.

“Who does she remind you of?” she twittered, nudging Mars in the side.

“Oh, only a princess we once knew,” Mars smirked.

“What are you saying?” Serenity asked, narrowing her eyes at her senshi.

“She knows what is right for her,” Venus cut over Mars who had just opened her mouth to reply. “We can unite with other kingdoms, Serenity. Marriage isn’t necessarily the most appropriate way to do it. And you forget, the Golden Kingdom is a kingdom.”

“That makes no sense,” Serenity frowned. “Crystal Tokyo is the bridge between the Moon Kingdom and the Golden Kingdom.”

“True,” Venus nodded. “But Crystal Tokyo is the anchor that keeps the power of the Golden Kingdom flourishing. What if that is her anchor?”

“After all,” Mars put in, “it was her light that brought him out of the shadows in times of trouble.”

Serenity watched her daughter across the great hall thoughtfully. She hadn’t seen so much emotion in Usagi’s face before, in all the thousand plus years that she’d been breathing in this world.

***

Usagi stared at him, all words lost to her. In all these years, she started to believe that he’d been a dream. An amazing dream. An unforgettable dream. The kind of dream that you wake up from and cry because you wished it were real. Only he was real. He was stood not ten feet from her. She was vaguely aware that the Sailor Quartet had subtly left her alone in his company. He seemed to be considering her with those delicious eyes that she often imagined were like crystal clear honey that you could dive into, the fall gentle and thrilling. She had no idea how much time had passed but it felt like both an age and no time at all. Someone knocked into her from behind which broke her out of her reverie.

“I’m sorry, your highness,” she heard a distinct high voice apologise behind her.

“It’s fine,” she replied vaguely, her eyes having not left Helios’ face. She stepped forward towards him. “W-would you walk with me?” she asked with a slight tremor in her voice.

“Always,” Helios replied, his soft, gentle voice like velvet in her ear.

He followed her out of the great hall and onto the balcony that overlooked the kingdom below. His eyes studied the view appreciatively. He had the ability to see everything in so many ways and it always gave him such joy to be able to stand freely and just observe. He turned his attentions to the young maiden before him who had the slightest of frowns between her eyebrows.

“Is something troubling you, princess?” he asked gently.

“It’s been such a long time,” Usagi sighed. “I thought I’d made you up in my head.”

“I’m just as real as you are,” Helios told her. He sighed. “I’m sorry that it’s been so long.”

“Where were you?” she asked, looking up at him.

It startled her to look up at him. When she’d last seen him, she was at the physical age of ten and only came to his waist. He still stood tall above her, but her head now came to his chest. Just like her mother, she wasn’t particularly tall, but it made her ache to see just how much had changed in his absence.

“Elysion, mostly,” he answered. “But I’ve also been everywhere, protecting those who dream and encouraging the rest to dream, preserving the powers that hold the kingdom.”

“I haven’t seen you in my dreams in such a long time,” Usagi confessed, blurting it out.

Helios’ face turned solemn with an inaudible sigh.

“You’re every inch the lady you dreamed of being, and more,” he told her, his eyes boring into her face.

She felt a gentle blush rise in her cheeks. When the magic of the Dark Moon switched her age with Sailor Moon in the 20th century, she realised that it was just an illusion, when she grew up as she should. He was now seeing her as she should be, and she realised just how terrifying that was. A part of her wanted to hide but she always secretly hoped that he would see her again when she achieved her dream to grow into a lady. She just never imagined that he would. The fantasy was something amazing to dream about, but she never expected it would happen. Eventually, she started to lose hope without realising that she had, until this moment.

“You haven’t changed at all,” she noted, clasping her hands in front of her, letting her arms rest in front of her.

“You have the same warmth as your mother,” he smiled.

“The lack of ill-intent in the city makes it easy to shine when there’s no darkness to drive it out,” she shrugged.

He considered her when a frown started to appear between her eyebrows again.

“Princess, are you okay?” he murmured.

“Did you forget about me?” she blurted out, unable to stop herself.

“I told you I’d never forget you,” he reminded her. “You never left my heart.”

Usagi felt herself shiver at his words, so reminiscent of his parting words to her.

“Why aren’t you in my dreams anymore?” she asked in a small voice.

As Helios made to open his mouth to reply, Pallas appeared in the doorway, cutting across him.

“We’re being asked to go through to the dining hall now for the banquet,” she announced. Then she looked between them. “I’m sorry. Did I interrupt?”

“Not at all,” Helios replied, right as Usagi answered, “yes.”

“Excuse me,” Pallas bowed, making her way back inside.

“We should join them,” Helios eventually suggested, breaking the silence between them that followed.

Usagi nodded without a word and turned to go back inside. She crossed the great hall with Helios keeping stride with her and she entered the dining hall where long tables were set up in rows. She didn’t bother to look at the seating chart as she was always sat with the king and queen and the solar system senshi. She strode over to her parents and sat down next to Serenity, a servant pushing her chair under for her. She looked round the table in confusion and turned to her mother.

“Why do we have a smaller table?” she asked.

“The inner senshi and the Asteroid senshi are seated at the next table,” Serenity answered, gesturing to the table at their left. “The outer senshi are being seated with us today plus one more.”

“Who?” Usagi wondered, right as she heard the chair next to hers be pulled back.

She turned and saw Helios sit down next to her. She turned back to look at her parents and Endymion simply winked at her with a small smile. Then she realised that her father had seen to it that Helios was sat next to her which is why the tables were reshuffled to accommodate an eighth member, perfectly splitting the senshi, the king and queen and Usagi into a set of two tables of eight. It worked out perfectly. Usagi’s eyes flickered across to another table and she spotted the Kinmokian family: the prince and princess, their children and the Starlights, making a perfect table of eight. It was funny how these things worked out. Usagi was a little surprised that Serenity hadn’t tried to get Koichi to be sat with her considering the conversation they’d had previously about her spending time with him. She smiled back at Endymion affectionately as she let herself breathe out some tension in her shoulders.

Drinks were circulated, food was served, and mindless chatter was had, but all Usagi was aware of was Helios’ presence at her side. She ate steadily and engaged in conversation with the outer senshi, which took an amusing turn when Michiru was caught quietly telling Haruka to stop looking so awkward. It was well known that the guardian of sky hated to be dressed in her Princess Uranus form. Usagi had yet to exchange any further words with Helios and she was starting to feel the pressure to do so. Occasionally, she glanced at Helios and he would catch her eye, causing a delicate blush to rise in her cheeks.

“So, princess,” Helios’ voice started, shocking Usagi to turn to look at him, “do you know all the guests congregated here today?”

“Not really,” she answered. “I know the Kinmokian family well. Mother has a long history with them from way back in the 20th century and she grew close with Princess Kakyuu, particularly when she ascended the throne. A lot of the rulers from other kingdoms I only know a little. We invite the royal families each year for our birthday,” she gestured to herself and Serenity who was in deep conversation with the king, “but this year is a grander celebration than usual because of the ceremony for my senshi. I don’t get to spend much time with the guests, as there’s always some speech, or meeting with the rulers, or…” Usagi sighed and shrugged. “It’s tiring. They don’t really want to get to know me. It’s just politeness, so no. I don’t know many of them well. Honestly, I can’t remember the last time it was just me and my parents.”

Helios looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed and he made to put his hand on top of hers, hesitating before deciding against it and retracted his hand again, taking up his glass to take a long drink instead.

“Did you know that the planet Coronis has an Emperor and Empress, rather than the title of King and Queen?” Usagi asked him with the slightest smile at the corner of her mouth.

“Ah, that’s interesting,” Helios replied politely with a wry smile as he put his glass back down. “I did not.”

“The planet Mermaid is 90% water,” Usagi continued.

Helios raised his eyebrows.

“Well, I never,” he gasped in mock-shock.

Usagi giggled.

“The most mysterious sailor senshi that we have among us are actually Lethe, Mnemosyne, Phi and Chi,” she commented, scooping up the last on her place on her fork and quickly chewing it and swallowing behind a serviette. “It is said that Phi and Chi originated from a distant astrological body deep in the centre of the galaxy which no one but they have ever seen. But they reside in the Star Garden beyond the rivers of Lethe and Mnemosyne.”

Helios stared at her wide-eyed, lost for words.

“Sorry, I’m rambling,” she apologised.

“Well, it seems you know some of the guests better than you think,” he replied.

“I don’t know about that,” she shrugged. “I had some experience with them when I visited the past long ago.”

“You’re a girl full of experience, aren’t you?” he asked, sitting back.

“I guess so,” Usagi nodded, pressing her lips together.

Serenity stood up after desserts were being served and murmured in Endymion’s ear before she started walking around the dining hall to speak to guests at other tables. Endymion followed soon after and told each table that they’re welcome to go through to the great hall for music and dancing. Then that was when Usagi noticed Koichi vacate his place at the table with his family and made his way over to approach her.

“Princess,” he said greeted her, shifting awkwardly on the spot, “would you do the honour of having a dance with me?”

***

Many things went through Usagi’s head as she twirled around the dance floor. First, if she was spun around one more time, she was going to see her dessert again. Second, more and more people were coming together on the dancefloor and the feeling of claustrophobia was only growing. Occasionally, she caught sight of her parents gently swaying some distance away and she found herself longing yet again that this celebration wasn’t happening. She missed them. She missed her family, no outsiders from far away places. Third, it felt so _wrong_ being in his arms. She accepted Koichi’s invitation to dance because she wanted to keep up appearances and she promised her mother she would continue to build bridges, as was Crystal Tokyo’s mantra. But she didn’t want to be in his arms. She felt like she was being choked by his attention.

They twirled again and Usagi caught sight of Helios talking to the king and queen at the side of dancefloor where more people had coupled up to join in on the celebrations. Usagi’s heart went out to him. She didn’t want to be here right now. Koichi whirled her round and she came out of his hold, where someone then stood on her foot.

“Ouch,” she winced, coming to a standstill.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” a soft voice apologised. “Oh, princess, it’s you.”

Usagi looked up at the tall woman stood before her and recalled that this must be Sailor Phi, given that this woman was dressed in a dark green floor-length gown with a plunging neckline, halter-top, slits up to the hip at the skirt, and a see-through mid-riff in a sheer material. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail on top of her head with her long thick hair falling down her back.

“Sailor Phi, right?” Usagi checked. Phi nodded slowly. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I can assure you that she won’t,” a harder voice cut into the conversation.

Usagi looked over her shoulder and saw an equally tall woman in the same dress only in a blood red shade. She figured this must be Sailor Chi. She knew her father was opposed to their presence and they were only invited because of the Asteroid Senshi’s ceremony. Otherwise, she had only had one other interaction with them eons ago.

“Sailor Chi,” Usagi nodded politely. “Are you both enjoying the celebrations?”

“I would think they get a little tedious after over a thousand years’ worth of birthdays,” Chi replied tartly.

“I can’t disagree,” Usagi responded. She glanced at Koichi. “Erm, let me introduce you: this is Koichi, the first born of Princess Kakyuu and Prince Tenkuu.”

Phi and Chi’s eyes flickered dismissively over the eldest Kinmokian heir and glanced at each other.

“Excuse us,” Chi nodded sharply. Phi flashed her eyes at each of them before following her fellow senshi into the crowd.

“Well, they’re pleasant,” Koichi commented somewhat flatly.

Before Usagi could reply, she sensed Helios’ presence at her side.

“Pardon me,” Helios interrupted them, smiling briefly at Koichi, “I’d like to cut in. Princess, would you mind?”

She looked at his offered hand and smiled at Koichi. He nodded at her, bowing at Helios before disappearing into the throng of guests. She took Helios’ hand and she inhaled sharply. She felt a crackle of electricity fizzle through her, warming her skin upon feeling his touch against her skin. It occurred to her that this was the first time he had touched her since they last saw each other in the 20th century. She could feel her heart racing in her ears.

Helios caught her eye and again, she was caught off guard by the pool of honey looking deep into her soul. She felt his hand on her waist and all the nausea she was feeling when she was spinning round the dance floor in Koichi’s arms faded away. The only thoughts that crossed her mind as she danced with him was that this was the first time in a long time that she felt at home.

“So, are you going to tell me what that was with Sailor Phi and Chi?” he prompted, squeezing her gently in the side.

“Oh, it was nothing,” she shrugged, then she frowned. “How did you know it was Phi and Chi?”

“Your senshi,” he nodded, gesturing to the other side of the room. Usagi looked in that direction and found her senshi watching her from afar. She smiled fondly, turning back to Helios. “They were a little concerned and sent me over. You know, they’re always looking out for you.”

“Just like mama’s senshi,” she smiled.

“They love you,” Helios stated. “They will never not look out for you.”

They continued to dance, and Usagi felt herself relax against him. She didn’t allow herself to think about the time when he’ll have to leave again. It wasn’t a thought she wanted to entertain.

“Helios,” she murmured.

“Hmm?” he responded.

“Why aren’t you in my dreams anymore?”


	9. Chapter 8

Neo-Queen Serenity was sat at a quiet table in the corner of the great hall with Princess Kakyuu at her side. It had been far too long since Serenity had the chance to catch up with her dear friend and she found she had a little space to breathe before the ceremony was to begin. She looked out over the crowd and let out a sigh.

“Is everything okay, your highness?” Kakyuu asked quietly.

Serenity turned to the fireball princess with a small smile.

“Yes, thank you,” Serenity replied. “It’s just… it feels like it never stops. Do you know what I mean?”

“It doesn’t get easier with children,” Kakyuu told her, patting her hand. “In some ways, it’s harder as they get older.”

“Well, you know my daughter,” Serenity murmured. “She has a mind of her own.”

“Our children can’t be little clones of us,” Kakyuu chuckled behind her hand.

“I think I’m grateful for that,” Serenity admitted. “I know I wasn’t the easiest of children to raise… in any lifetime.”

Kakyuu took a sip of her drink, observing Serenity in amusement. In all the many, many years that she’d known the queen, the young moon princess she once knew always shone through at times. She couldn’t help but feel fondness for the queen.

“Is any child easy to raise?” Kakyuu wondered. “Aria seems to think that I don’t notice that she dates every suitor she meets and quite honestly, I don’t reprimand her for it. I’m not sure it would accomplish anything while we watch our children so closely, not that they’re aware that we do. Aria is a good girl and her way with people is a particular talent that not many are gifted with. Usaku doesn’t take any interest in anyone. At social gatherings, it’s a guarantee that he’d be hiding away in the background and that’s okay. Koichi more than makes up for his younger brother’s introvert personality. They all know how to behave while out in public and in company, so I encourage them to be themselves. I know that’s how we will get the best out of them. I have to tell myself repeatedly to stop worrying about them.”

“And how does that work out for you?” Serenity asked.

“I still worry,” Kakyuu twinkled at her.

Serenity giggled.

“I can’t get over how grown up your children are,” Serenity commented. “Aria is beautiful, and your two young men are such gentlemen. Koichi really seems to have taken to Usagi.”

“I think we can agree that the feeling isn’t reciprocated,” Kakyuu stated. Serenity’s face fell. “It’s okay,” Kakyuu reassured her, squeezing the queen’s hand. “As we know, not everything works out as we hope it does. Sometimes that’s a _good_ thing. It means something better is around the corner.”

“But I really hoped to build bridges with Kinmoku,” Serenity sighed heavily.

“Marriage isn’t the only way to do that,” Kakyuu reminded her. “And like Venus said, we know in our hearts who is right for us. Usagi will know that, too. Besides, I think your senshi are building bridges well enough on their own.”

Serenity frowned and then her eyes followed in the direction that Kakyuu gestured to with a nod of her head. Her eyebrows raised and she bit down on her lip to keep herself from laughing. Princess Venus had approached Sailor Star Healer some time ago and they appeared to be in a deep conversation, with Venus’ hand on Healer’s shoulder. There was something about the moment that seemed intimate which caused the queen and princess to look away.

“Is that a problem?” Serenity asked Kakyuu.

“Don’t be silly,” she replied. “I know that every time they meet, they get that little bit closer. Truth be told, I think they’ve been together for quite some time.”

“Really?” Serenity exclaimed, her eyes widening. “How did I not know this?”

“Because you have a daughter, a husband and a whole guard of senshi that is only growing,” Kakyuu stated. “Plus, let’s not forget your mission to build bridges with other kingdoms. You can’t know everything.”

“But you have those things,” Serenity said flatly.

“Oh, Serenity,” Kakyuu laughed gaily. “Do you honestly think I spend every waking hour micro-managing everything and everyone? Oh no.”

“How do you do that?” Serenity asked with a heavy heart.

“Because I have faith in my senshi and my people,” Kakyuu answered. “It’s like I know we don’t need a marriage between our children to build a strong foundation for an alliance between our kingdoms. We already have a link between our kingdoms. It was made that day all those hundreds of years ago when I entrusted my senshi to you upon my death.”

“Is that what I feel when you’re all close to me?”

“It certainly is,” Kakyuu nodded. “Even when we’re a million lightyears away from each other, we can still feel that tether. Why do you think it didn’t take so long for you to know Kinmoku was in trouble 500 years ago?”

“Wow,” Serenity said with an inner smile. Then she paused. “Wait, is that when Venus and Healer…”

Kakyuu gave her an amused smile in response, saying nothing.

“Healer is a stubborn one, isn’t she?” Serenity laughed. “500 years.”

“Don’t,” Kakyuu grimaced. “You must hear what Fighter and Maker say about her. Actually, I felt quite sorry for Venus having to wait so long for Healer to finally let her in.”

“Venus however is _very_ stubborn,” Serenity stressed. “I don’t worry for her. But I am happy for her that she has someone in this world, even if she’s many worlds away.”

“You’re very gracious, Serenity,” Kakyuu observed, her warm eyes gazing at the queen fondly.

“Thank you for being so kind towards my senshi,” Serenity appreciated, placing her hands-on top of Kakyuu’s. “Our alliance is one I hope we can continue for a very long time.”

“Well, I don’t think that that will happen through Usagi,” Kakyuu stated as a matter of fact, nodding in the direction of the other side of the room.

Serenity whipped her head round to see Usagi and Helios waltzing their way across the dance floor and out onto the balcony out of sight.

“What would you propose?” Serenity asked.

“I’m sure there is something we can agree to strengthen our alliance,” Kakyuu suggested. “I think that may lie with our senshi.”

“We have nothing to worry about when it comes to the bonds of our senshi,” Serenity smiled.

***

Usagi walked over to the balcony edge, resting her hands onto the railing with a sigh as she gazed out over Crystal Tokyo. The city really was breath-taking. Eventually she stopped appreciating the beauty of the city. After having this view for hundreds of years, it stopped being a luxury. After returning from the 20th century, she found a certain fondness for it again. She felt Helios stand next to her with a steady inhale of breath as he looked out over the city by her side, saying nothing. She peered up at him uncertainly.

“Are you going to answer my question?” she asked.

“I’m not sure how,” he admitted, after a beat. He turned to face her, looking at her with those same amber eyes that she had thought about so many times over the years. “It’s so hard for me to see you as a grown-up lady.”

“What do you mean?” Usagi asked, unsure whether she should feel offended or not.

“It just reminds me of how much time has gone by,” he murmured, taking her hands with his fingers. “But I still see her in your eyes.” She frowned. “My young maiden.” His eyes seemed to melt before her. “Even as a young girl, you always held the wisdom in your eyes. The wisdom no other little girl should have there. But you did.”

“I didn’t exactly have a normal childhood,” Usagi replied.

“No, you didn’t,” he said, sadly. He hesitated before bringing his hands up to cradle her face and he considered her face carefully. She felt her heart racing in her chest and the ringing in her ears, certain that she was blushing. But he didn’t seem to notice that as he held her gently. “I wish it hadn’t been so long,” he whispered. “I never forgot you.”

“So, why haven’t you visited me before now?” she breathed.

“My duty to protect the Golden Kingdom,” he sighed.

“But you haven’t even visited me in my dreams,” she accused.

“Do you remember when I couldn’t reach you during the time of the Dark Moon because their magic interfered with your dream to grow into a lady, just like your mother?” he asked.

“I could never forget it,” she said quietly.

“Well, you achieved your dream,” Helios stated, sliding his hands down from her waist to her upper arms.

“What are you saying?” she asked. “That I couldn’t see you anymore because I’m not little anymore?”

“Princess…” he hesitated, seeing the flash in her eyes, “Usagi, do you have a dream now?”

Her expression softened and her eyes lowered to look at the ground. She turned her head to look beyond the balcony, her mind overwhelmed by her thoughts.

_“But I didn’t get the chance to tell you about my dreams, and I wanted to learn all about yours, too,” she called after the Pegasus that flew into the distance._

_She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, and she turned to see Usagi bending down to her height, a reassuring smile on her face._

_“You’ll see him again, Chibiusa,” Usagi comforted her, lending a smile towards Mamoru who offered Chibiusa the same warm smile._

_“Yes, I know,” Chibiusa nodded. “I will. Then we’ll share all our dreams. Until then, I think I’ll just dream about him.”_

Usagi felt a soft hand brush the side of her cheek before pushing gently under her chin to bring her gaze up to meet his. She shook her head minutely, exhaling a lungful of air that she didn’t know she’d been holding.

“Why?” he asked simply.

Usagi stepped back out of his hold and moved to face Crystal Tokyo beyond the balcony. She rested her hands on the railing again, looking out beyond the horizon.

“Look at where I live,” she gestured. “What is there for me to dream about?”

“What fills your soul and warms your heart,” he answered.

She looked at him, a little taken aback by his candid reply. He shrugged.

“Yesterday is but today’s memory,” he mused, “but tomorrow is today’s dream.” He leaned on the railing to look at her more fully in the face. “What do you hope for tomorrow?”

She opened her mouth then closed it again. She knew exactly what she hoped for tomorrow, but she couldn’t give him an answer. It was too painful to try because once she voiced what was in her heart, it was going to leave it cold. Nothing had filled her soul for a very long time, but she knew exactly what did.

“Usagi?” he prompted.

“I can’t,” she answered, shaking her head. “I just can’t.”

“why?” he demanded. “You used to tell me everything.”

“I can’t tell you this,” she said, almost apologetically.

“Why?” he repeated.

“Because it won’t achieve anything,” she replied. “I can dream about it, but it can’t happen. I’ve known for quite some time. How can it possibly come to pass?”

“So, you’re keeping yourself from your new dream because you don’t think you can fulfil it?”

Usagi turned back to him, looking down at the ground.

“I’m sorry, Helios,” she whispered. She looked back up at him with a bright smile on her face. “I need to go inside. The ceremony is starting any minute now and as the Asteroid Senshi’s princess, I need to be present.”

“Of course,” he nodded, not able to protest given the seriousness of the ceremony. As she made to step forward towards the entrance back into the great hall, he caught her arm, causing her eyes to meet his. “We aren’t finished talking about this.”

***

Everyone gathered in the large throne room which Sailor Mercury had resized for the occasion to accommodate the guests that were invited to witness the ceremony. The throne room wasn’t usually so large but for the ceremony, the king and queen figured that it was necessary to make a change. The guests were gathered in two groups lined up either side of an aisle that ran from the thrones that stood at the head of the room, straight down to the door at the other end. King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity were stood in front of everyone on the little stage that the thrones stood on, which Serenity often thought was a waste of time as the thrones had never been sat in. The solar senshi were stood to one side at the front with the asteroid senshi stood behind them, all now donning their sailor senshi uniforms. When stood together, the asteroid senshi stood out as they were the only ones not in their eternal forms, which they would be gaining during the ceremony when they powered up and officially joined the Crystal Tokyo solider senshi of the Milky Way Galaxy. Usagi was stood a little behind her parents, waiting for the ceremony to begin. The king then raised his hand, inviting all guests to take a seat. Neo-Queen Serenity then stepped forward.

“Welcome, all,” she smiled a brilliant smile, as she addressed the guests sat in the congregation as witness. “We are honoured to have you all here as witness to the ceremony that will welcome the asteroid senshi into the Milky Way Galaxy’s official guard. I can not stress enough the importance of this venture as we work to preserve peace throughout the galaxy and further, in the universe.” A polite applause followed, and Serenity waited for it to end before continuing. “The High Priest of Elysion, Helios, will be joining the inner and outer senshi, myself and the king, and Usagi in imbuing the princess’ senshi with power to take on their eternal forms. Then I shall call upon each of their asteroid bodies to form the connection with the castles on their asteroid namesake with each respective asteroid senshi to enable them to maintain their strength in their new forms.”

She turned to Endymion and nodded, prompting him to step forward.

“Everyone, we invite you to join us after the ceremony in the great hall for drinks and dancing,” Endymion insisted

“Let us begin,” Serenity announced, gesturing for the senshi to join her.

The inner and outer senshi stood in a wide circle around the king, queen, princess, high priest and the asteroid senshi, holding their arms up in parallel with the ceiling, holding their hands up so that the palms of their hands were facing each other. The asteroid senshi stood in a line in front of Endymion, Serenity, Usagi and Helios. The queen and princess stepped forward, while Endymion and Helios turned to face each other with their hands held up in front of them, with their eyes closed in concentration. Serenity held her hand up to the sky and the Moon Power Tiare materialised in her hand, standing about her full height. Usagi glanced at her mother and raised her hand, forming the pink moon rod in her grasp.

“Mercury Crystal Power!”

“Mars Crystal Power!”

“Jupiter Crystal Power!”

“Venus Crystal Power!”

“Saturn Crystal Power!”

“Uranus Crystal Power!”

“Neptune Crystal Power!”

“Pluto Crystal Power!”

Beams of blue, red, green, yellow, purple, navy, teal, and black shot into the air and rained down over the everyone crowded in the room. Serenity’s Tiare and Usagi’s rod crackled with energy then they felt the energy that Serenity was waiting for.

“Earth Golden Power!” Endymion yelled, as Helios continued to chant.

A stream of golden light joined the senshi’s light, concentrating in the queen and princess’ wands. Serenity turned to Usagi and nodded.

“Sailor Ceres, Sailor Pallas, Sailor Juno and Sailor Vesta,” Usagi called, “do you pledge to protect the kingdom with your strength and power that you agree to receive today and join the planetary guardians as soldiers of the Milky Way Galaxy preserving peace and promising protection of the denizens of our kingdom?”

“We do,” the asteroid senshi agreed.

“Pink Moon Crystal Power!” Usagi cried, a beam of pink light emanating from her rod.

“Silver Moon Crystal Power!” Serenity called on the power of the moon, prompting a beam of pure white light to shoot from the Tiare, causing the light from the senshi, Earth and pink moon crystal to disappear with the brightness of the silver crystal’s power.

The witnesses sat in the congregation watched in awe as the power rained down on the asteroid senshi, causing a lighter shade of pink, blue, green, and red beams of light to surround Ceres, Pallas, Juno, and Vesta, respectively.

“I call upon the asteroids Ceres, Pallas, Juno, and Vesta,” Serenity called. “Sailor Senshi of the asteroids, call upon the power of your castles to complete your eternal forms.”

“Ceres pink crystal power!”

“Pallas pink crystal power!”

“Juno pink crystal power!”

“Vesta pink crystal power!”

The beams of light surrounding the asteroid senshi in columns of pure energy faded away to reveal Eternal Sailor Ceres, Eternal Sailor Pallas, Eternal Sailor Juno, and Eternal Sailor Vesta. Helios continued to chant and Usagi turned in confusion expecting him to stop but instead Neo-Queen Serenity turned to her daughter.

“And now, my daughter, Princess Usagi Lady Serenity, it is time for the Crescent Moon Wand to be handed down to you,” she announced, holding out her other hand so that the wand appeared in a shimmer of light. Once she gripped it in her fingers, the wand stood tall like the Moon Power Tiare with the crescent moon on the top of the long pristine white stick appearing to subtly glitter under the light. “Princess, your pink crystal.”

Usagi held out her hand and the pink moon crystal appeared in the palm of her hand and she attached it to the base of the crescent moon. Pink light radiated from the crescent moon wand, showering Usagi in light. Usagi blinked hard, the light blinding her. She felt a surge of power go through her and the moment felt like forever. Then the light faded away.

“Everyone, I’d like to welcome Neo-Eternal Sailor Moon,” Serenity announced proudly.

Usagi looked down at herself in shock. Her Eternal uniform consisted of a white leotard with a red chest bow and a yellow star-shaped brooch affixed to it. Her sailor collar was pink with a single white stripe. There were pearly feather clips in her hair, her cone-shaped odangos donning red odango covers, a pink choker with a star motif at her neck, and star stud earrings at her ears. Her tiara was gold with a pink star. She had pale pink bubble-like sleeves with a double row of pink trim and white elbow length gloves with pink elbow pads. Her skirt had two layers: the first layer was pink, and the second layer a paler pink. The waist was defined by a double row of pink and pale pink ribbons with a yellow star brooch affixed to them. There was pink bow at the back with two trailing pink ribbons. Her footwear consisted of white knee-high boots with pink inverted triangular arches with yellow stars at the bases.

She stared at her asteroid senshi and really felt like they were a team now. They only differed now in their colour schemes. Where Neo-Eternal Sailor Moon had pink, Ceres had a darker shade of pink, Pallas had an icy blue, Juno had a lime green and Vesta had scarlet red. Where Neo-Eternal Sailor Moon had red, the asteroid senshi had plum, ultramarine, brown, and black, respectively.

The witnesses in the congregation stood and applauded the end of the ceremony. It really had been a sight to see. Helios had stopped chanting by now, and joined Endymion, Serenity and the senshi in clapping the successful upgrade to the senshi and Usagi’s official role as the new Sailor Moon of Crystal Tokyo.

Neo-Eternal Sailor Moon concentrated for a moment and let her transformation go and she returned to her princess form. She clasped her hands in front of her, resting them against her body, as she stood next to her parents proudly and politely nodding her head to the guests from all over the universe. She glanced back at Helios and his amber eyes appeared to be shining as he took a bow to her only, then giving her a subtle wink as he clapped along with everyone else.

In the back of the throne room, two figures stood side by side in the shadows, with their forms stood at a slight angle to each other.

“Have you got it done?” one asked the other.

“It’s planted,” the second replied.

“When do you want to action the plan?” the first checked.

“During the dance,” the second answered. “There will be crowds of people around. It’ll be difficult to pin it on any one person. We will be safe.”

“Do you not worry about the power of the moon crystal recognising us?”

“Not at all,” the second figure laughed. “There is infinite power from many stars here. We are mere drops in the ocean. It’s perfect.”

“Are you sure about this?” the first checked, a slight tremor in the voice.

“We’ve discussed this,” the second said firmly. “It’s time. We can’t have the kingdom getting this power. It has to be tonight.”

“But what about…”

“He’s nothing.”


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Japanese, 'Otame' means 'maiden'. This was Helios' nickname for Chibiusa in the 20th century - a little like Usako was Mamoru's nickname for Usagi.

“I recommend the dumplings,” Seiya’s voice teased in Serenity’s ear.

Serenity whirled around in shock to come face to face with a grinning Kinmokian senshi. She shook her head.

“You don’t change, do you?” she asked with a smirk.

“Of course not,” Seiya replied. She paused for a moment when they cast their eyes over the crowds, then she leaned closer to the queen. “Happy birthday, odango,” she murmured, for Serenity’s ears only.

“Thank you,” she smiled. She looked up at the Starlight and met her dark-as-the-night-sky eyes. It made her feel like the Usagi of old. She missed her old self before she ascended the throne. “It’s nice to have you back with us, Seiya.”

“It’s good to be back,” Seiya nodded with a sigh. “I miss it here.”

“You know you’re all welcome here anytime,” Serenity reminded her.

“I know,” Seiya acknowledged, her eyes glazing over as she gazed over the sea of people. “But we can only go where the royal family go.”

Serenity pressed her lips together as she peered up at her long-time friend. Secretly, she’d felt sympathy for the Starlights. Their only identities were their senshi forms. On Kinmoku, it was all they were. On Earth, they found a different way of living and Kakyuu once confided in Serenity that the Starlights struggled to adjust to their previous way of living after leaving Earth. Serenity knew that there was nothing she could do but be welcoming when they visited. But of course, in the days of Crystal Tokyo, the solar senshi adopted their guardian identities as their primary forms. It was rare they were ever in their civilian forms and it became their new normal. Serenity however hoped that the Starlights still retained their love of the Earth, despite how times had changed for the Milky Way Galaxy guardians.

“So, how is the beautiful Kinmoku under united kingdoms?” she asked, instead of what was really on her mind.

“It’s interesting,” Seiya said shortly.

“What’s wrong?” Serenity asked in surprise, her eyes widened at her unexpected lack of response.

“Nothing, really,” Seiya assured her. “It’s just… different. We have Koichi, Usaku and Aria. And of course, the Sukui Starlights. We have a bit of a difficult relationship with them. I don’t really know why. But there’s always something going on. It’s like time doesn’t stop.”

“You should speak to Pluto,” Serenity suggested wryly.

Seiya chuckled.

“It’s good, though,” Seiya continued. “The planet is thriving and it’s great to be a part of that.”

“I’m glad to hear you’re doing so well,” a gentle voice interrupted.

They both turned and Seiya involuntarily stiffened while Serenity smiled in welcome. Galaxia stood in front of them, her long, wavy hair cascading down to the floor in a golden orange stream which gradated into a bright red. Her soft lime green dress fell to her feet, from the spaghetti straps that adorned her shoulders. Her gentle, warm red eyes gazed at the two of them, extending a smile to each of them, her eyes lingering on Seiya for a fraction more. It was impossible not to be aware of the legendary sailor senshi because she emanated such power, the shine of her star so potent that all were in awe of her, regardless of the wariness that remained among the sailor senshi all over the universe, despite all Galaxia had done in the aftermath of the sailor wars of the 20th century.

“It’s not a guarantee that senshi will like each other,” Galaxia told Seiya, ignoring that her knuckles were going white. “As long as we can perform our duties as senshi then it doesn’t matter. We are united in our mission, but after all, we are still humans with thoughts and feelings.”

“Galaxia,” Serenity smiled, stepping forward to warmly embrace her.

Her embrace was accepted whole-heartedly, and she was all too aware how Seiya had taken a few steps back.

“It’s good to see you again, your highness,” Galaxia smiled.

“Likewise,” Serenity reciprocated. “How are you enjoying the festivities?”

“It was a joy to witness,” Galaxia replied, referring to the ceremony. “The celebrations are worthy of you and your daughter. I hope you’re enjoying your birthday.”

“I love the company,” Serenity admitted.

“Excuse me,” Seiya excused herself. “I’m going to find Taiki and Yaten.”

Galaxia nodded to the retreating Starlight then turned to Serenity.

“In their hearts, I’m not forgiven,” Galaxia observed quietly.

“Everything that happened during the sailor wars wasn’t your fault,” Serenity objected. “We’ve exhausted the subject, Galaxia.”

“Senshi have long memories,” she pointed out.

“But I also remember the story of strongest senshi that sealed Chaos into herself,” Serenity replied. “You have the heart of a senshi, Galaxia. That’s good enough for me.”

Galaxia sighed, taking a careful sip of her drink. She scrutinised the queen over the rim of her glass intently, causing Serenity to frown minutely at her.

“You said you love the company,” Galaxia repeated. “What about your daughter?”

“What do you mean?” Serenity asked, confused.

“When was the last time it was just you, your husband and your daughter?”

“Erm,” Serenity mumbled, unable to recall when it was just the three of them. “Well, we needed an official ceremony for the asteroid senshi’s power upgrade to join the guard.”

“And what’s your excuse for all the previous years before now?” Galaxia challenged, furrowing her brow.

“I just remember what it was like for her as a child,” Serenity recalled, sadness flickering over her face. “She was alone. I don’t want that for her. I hope that having everyone around will stop her feeling like she used to all her childhood.”

“But sometimes, a daughter just wants her mother,” Galaxia said quietly, resting her hand on Serenity’s shoulder. She gestured to the numerous guests behind them. “A room full of essentially strangers won’t fill that void if there is one.”

***

“Congratulations on the senshi ceremony,” Aria complimented her. “I hope you’re having a lovely birthday.”

“Thank you, Aria,” Usagi smiled, nodding her head. “That’s really kind of you. I didn’t expect to have a power up myself.”

“That was rather spectacular,” Hotaru beamed. “I’m so happy for you.”

She stepped forward to put her arms around her dear friend which Usagi reciprocated in kind.

“Thanks, Hotaru,” Usagi appreciated, turning to her senshi who was stood in their social circle.

“Mars was absolutely right, though,” Juno said, puffing air into her cheeks. “It was really intense to be imbued with so much power. I couldn’t have imagined that feeling.”

“Neither could I,” Vesta agreed. “All I can say is thank the stars you recovered in time to join us. There’s no way anyone could go through that when not at their maximum strength.”

“Granted,” Juno replied, flatly, narrowing her eyes.

“I’m so excited that we are officially part of the Milky Way Galaxy guard,” Pallas exclaimed, clapping her hands together excitedly.

“Show some decorum,” Ceres said wryly, nudging Pallas gently in the side. “It will be exciting to join the inner senshi in training.”

“What about the outer senshi?” Aria asked with interest.

The asteroid senshi glanced at each other then exploded into a fit of giggles. Ceres held her hand up in front of her mouth in an attempt to keep her laughter under control.

“What?” Aria demanded, baffled.

“Ignore them,” Usagi advised, rolling her eyes.

“The outer senshi are typically stronger than their inner counterparts,” Hotaru jumped in. “Our job was to protect the solar system from external threats, so we needed to be stronger.”

“So, why did they burst into a fit of laughter?” Aria frowned.

“It was most likely the idea of training with Sailor Uranus,” Usagi enlightened her. “Mother once had that experience. Apparently, it was like riding a bull.”

“Wow,” Aria replied, raising her eyebrows. “Is she that intense?”

“Uranus is a little wild,” Usagi laughed. “I’ve always been open to it, but Uranus refused to train with me.”

“Why?” Aria asked again.

“She’s protective of the children of the moon,” Hotaru told her.

“Ah, that’s cute,” Aria smiled. “The only excitement I get is an occasional date when we have visitors on Kinmoku.”

“You have that choice?” Ceres stared at her in amazement.

“Our lives are a little more different on Kinmoku than yours are here,” Aria smirked. “Not that that doesn’t stop my parents from spying on me.”

“How do you manage that?” Usagi asked innocently.

Five pairs of eyes gawked at her but Usagi ignored them.

“Well, the women born from stars on Kinmoku don’t turn into sailor senshi until they turn 20 years old,” Aria explained. “The Starlights are different. They are trained as senshi when they’re very young and join the guard in their early teens. But those of the royal family, such as mother, have powers of their own but only transform into their senshi form at 20.”

“Wow, that’s really interesting,” Hotaru commented, her eyebrows raised. “Back in the days of the Silver Millennium, sailor senshi were always in touch with their powers. As princesses of our own respective planets, our powers weren’t what they are now. Though, the outer senshi had different roles from the inner senshi. They pledged their allegiance to the moon princess and the moon is where they dwelt.”

“Isn’t is fascinating how we all lead such different lives as stars in the universe?” Aria mused.

“Yeah, it’s why we’re all so interesting,” Juno grinned.

“Speaking of interesting,” Vesta interrupted, turning to Usagi, “any further interaction with creepy Tweedledum and Tweedledee?”

“You can’t talk about them like that!” Hotaru scolded, unimpressed.

“Ah, but you knew who I was talking about,” Vesta chortled.

“Vesta, please,” Ceres chided.

“They’re still guests,” Hotaru said in exasperation.

Aria’s eyes flickered between the asteroid senshi and Hotaru like she was intently watching a tennis match. Then she looked at Usagi in bewilderment.

“They’re talking about Sailor Phi and Sailor Chi,” Usagi murmured to her discretely.

“I’ve never met them, but I’ve heard their names,” Aria replied. “They sound really… mysterious.”

“They’re kind of intense,” Usagi agreed. She looked at Vesta. “In answer to your question, no.”

“Lucky girl.” Vesta replied flatly, “I try to avoid them as much as possible.”

“To be fair, we don’t tend to have such a crowd every year,” Usagi noted, a sour look passing her face briefly.

The asteroid senshi and Hotaru exchanged looks with each other, the feeling of sadness around their princess not escaping them.

***

Venus smiled to herself feeling Yaten’s pinkie finger squeeze around her own. They were stood with the rest of the inner senshi and Taiki socialising with drinks and they made the most of wearing long dresses for the occasion by hiding their physical contact in the skirts of Venus’ sunshine yellow princess gown. They made the most of every moment they had together, even when they were among the group of their friends.

“You know, it really brought me back to when we gained our eternal forms,” Jupiter sighed.

“There’s nothing like the power of the silver crystal,” Mercury nodded. “But then again, there’s nothing like an evil threat to motivate a power up.”

“All too true,” Jupiter grimaced.

“It was an honour to watch the ceremony,” Taiki commented.

“It feels like home,” Yaten mused, “being bathed in the bright light of the silver crystal.”

Venus looked at her fondly, turning her hand so that she could lace her fingers in Yaten’s.

“We understand that,” Venus replied, smiling at the other senshi.

Seiya approached them with a disgruntled look on her face.

“What’s up with you?” Yaten asked bluntly.

Seiya glared at her.

“It’s nothing,” she answered, then immediately followed up with, “it’s just Galaxia. She appeared out of the blue and Serenity embraced her like an old friend.”

Mars blinked at her stupidly.

“They are old friends,” Mars stated, staring at the Starlight.

“Well, she is probably the only person who could get you away from the queen,” Taiki commented, blushing delicately when the rest of the group looked at her in amusement, sans Seiya.

“Princess Kakyuu doesn’t hold bad feelings against Galaxia,” Venus said. “You shouldn’t either.”

“She just unnerves me,” Seiya grumbled, knocking back the rest of her drink.

“I can understand that,” Yaten agreed. “I can sense the power of her star seed. It rivals that of the queen. But there is a distinction between them.”

“Oh?” Taiki mumbled in response, perking up at the chance to gain knowledge.

“Well, the sapphire crystal is known by another name: the Crystal of Destruction. It surpasses the silver crystal in terms of sheer destructive power, as the silver crystal’s major power is restoration and spiritual healing.” Yaten took a sip from her glass. “I guess that explains why Serenity is the only person capable of lighting up the universe with her sailor crystal. It has a lot to do with her ability to use lambda power. There’s only one other with that power.”

“Sailor Cosmos,” Mars stated.

Everyone turned to her in shock and Mars shrugged.

“Serenity told me about her long ago,” she explained. “It’s the ability to lose everything so that one can save everything. It’s why Serenity is able to wield the silver crystal without any ill effects, unlike when she first had the silver crystal and it could kill her.”

“Nothing about this conversation has warmed me to the idea of Galaxia,” Seiya said flatly.

Venus and Yaten looked at each other, their eyebrows pushed together in the middle and up in an expression that said, ‘this is exhausting’.

“We’re going to go dance,” Venus announced, pulling Yaten along with her.

Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Taiki and Seiya watched the pair cross the room to take up a spot in the centre of the dancefloor and immediately started to twirl around in perfect synchronicity.

“How do they manage to maintain a relationship when they can’t spend much time together?” Jupiter questioned thoughtfully, staring at them wistfully. “I mean… it’s like every century when we have time to come together like this.” She paused, cocking her head to one side and she laughed. “Or when the queen sends us out on business.”

“I guess it’s because Venus loves her and knows there is no one else for her,” Mercury replied. “Though, it took a long, long time for Yaten to come round to the idea. I suppose there’s not many people who can understand the lives we lead as sailor senshi and Yaten couldn’t deny that she felt for her, too.”

“I think good for them,” Mars nodded. “Venus and I agreed long ago that we don’t need men because we dedicated our lives to our duty as a senshi. I think she did one better. She’s united with someone who shares that duty and the distance only strengthens that duty.”

“Well, it’s not like we have the time for such romance,” Mercury mumbled, flicking her eyes over to Taiki before flicking them away in favour of downing the rest of her drink.

“So, speaking of romance, what do you think is going to happen for Usagi?” Jupiter asked.

“Who can say?” Mars replied rhetorically. “There’s absolutely no interest on her side towards Koichi. But I think we’ve all noticed where her interests do lie.”

“Ah, it’s just like yesterday,” Jupiter recalled, with a smile.

“What was?” Seiya asked.

“Ah, now that is quite a story,” Mercury replied. She nodded across the hall towards the king. “It looks like another story could start though in the meantime while we tell you that one.”

The group turned in the direction that Mercury pointed and the inner senshi grinned, while the Starlights looked a little flummoxed. Mercury took pity on them and proceeded to tell them the story of Pegasus and how Chibiusa of the 20th century found love with the high priest of the Golden Kingdom.

***

“Thank you, Helios,” Endymion commended him. “You have been invaluable help to us. Please do pass along my thanks to the maenads for me. The preparations gone into the ceremony from your side have gone on unseen by the people gathered with us. Please know that Serenity and I are so thankful for your efforts.”

“It is my honour, your highness,” Helios replied with a polite bow. “I will pass on your message to Eirene and Orthosia.”

“How are you enjoying the celebrations?” Endymion asked.

“They are fitting for such an occasion,” Helios nodded. “I hope the queen and princess are enjoying themselves. It is an impressive gathering.”

“We are humbled that so many joined us,” Endymion admitted. “I know Serenity is thrilled to see old friends again, particularly Kakyuu. In some cases, it’s been too long since we’ve seen our friends.”

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been on Earth,” Helios mused, his eyes glazing over.

“I enjoy visiting Elysion,” Endymion confessed. “I must visit again soon.”

“We would be happy to receive you,” Helios smiled.

Endymion sighed, as his eyes fixated on his daughter across the room with her senshi and Hotaru. Helios peered up at him curiously.

“Is something on your mind, your highness?”

“Do you care for my daughter?” Endymion asked bluntly.

Helios blinked, shocked by the sudden turn in the conversation, standing straighter as he took a slow sip of drink from his glass as he carefully chose his words.

“It’s difficult to express how I feel towards her,” he admitted. “But she has been, and is, a literal and figurative light in my life. She’s remained that way since we first crossed paths in the 20th century.”

“So, answer me this,” Endymion requested, “why have you been distant in her life?”

“Your highness,” Helios responded, staring at him in astonishment, “my duty to the Golden Kingdom has had to come above anything else. Even above myself.”

“It’s no secret among our court that Sailor Venus continues to put her duty above herself, but she still has love in her life,” Endymion pointed out.

“The situation is different,” Helios muttered, his eyes finding Usagi in the crowd.

“Venus and Healer are of different worlds, but they continue to find each other,” Endymion said.

“The princess is… the heir to your kingdom,” Helios reminded the king.

“So was Neo-Queen Serenity to the Silver Millennium when we first met and that was a forbidden love at the time,” Endymion replied. “I support Serenity in all that she does, but equally, I want to see a smile on my daughter’s face.”

“So do I,” Helios murmured.

“You see it, too,” Endymion observed.

“What’s that?” Helios wondered, his eyes fixated on the princess.

“Our daughter isn’t happy,” Endymion stated. He looked at Helios at his side. “Go to her.”

Helios’ eyes looked up at the king and when he nodded at him, Helios bowed to him before turning and crossing the room. Hotaru looked over Usagi’s shoulder to see him approaching the group and she cleared her throat meaningfully, nodding her head in his direction. Usagi turned, her cardinal red eyes widening.

“Princess,” Helios greeted her with a polite bow.

“Helios,” she responded, almost breathlessly.

“Excuse me,” he addressed the group, “do you mind if I borrow her?”

“Take her,” they all replied in unison, causing Aria to giggle with a smirk.

Silently, Usagi turned, conscious of his hand just brushing against her back. She realised that he was guiding her back to the balcony where they had spent time together in privacy. They walked through the large open doors, where they found two guests stood looking out over the city.

“Excuse me,” Helios requested, “do you mind if we have some privacy?”

Usagi realised the pair were Sailor Chuu and Sailor Mermaid. Instant recognition flashed across their faces when their eyes met Usagi’s face and nodded, bowing to her as they vacated the space. Usagi felt the breath hitch in her throat as she turned to Helios.

“What do you want?” she asked, a little defensively.

“Princess,” he started.

“Why do you call me that?”

Helios observed the frown between her eyebrows and the nonplussed expression dominating anything else she was feeling.

“That’s who you are,” he replied lamely.

“When you knew me, you never called me princess,” she said.

“What would you prefer?” he asked her quietly.

Usagi opened her mouth, then closed it again. She turned and crossed the balcony to look out at the city. She sensed him next to her, resting his hands on the railing.

“We didn’t finish our conversation earlier,” he whispered.

“Yes, we did,” she disagreed with a sigh.

“No, we didn’t,” he maintained. “Tell me. What is your dream?”

Usagi glanced at him and sighed, resting her fingers on the railing.

“Helios, please,” she objected.

“You told me that you don’t let your heart think about the dream that resides there because it can’t possibly happen,” he repeated the gist of what she’d previously said to him before the ceremony. “Why can’t it? You can expect that would be the case if you don’t let yourself dream. A part of you will die with your dream.”

“A part of me dies with the dream if I let myself think about it,” Usagi exclaimed, slamming her hands on the railing in frustration. “Can you let it go?”

“No, I can’t,” he replied, shaking his head apologetically. “Your father knows you’re not happy, Usagi.”

Usagi pressed her lips together, her face falling as she looked at Helios. He slid his hand across the railing and his pinkie finger looped over hers to lace in between her pinkie and third finger. When she didn’t resist, he continued to move his hand over so that each finger crossed over each of hers in turn until his hand rested on top of hers, each finger resting between each of hers. He leaned in closer to her.

“Tell me,” he pressed.

“What will it achieve?” she asked. “You can’t make people’s dreams come true. You can’t solve their problems or give hope.”

She shook her head, her words failing her.

“How can I give you hope if you won’t open up?”

She swallowed, gazing at their entwined hands.

“It’ll hurt,” she admitted.

“No one runs towards something that could hurt them,” Helios told her. “But talking can also be cathartic.”

She looked up at him through her lashes and her eyes flickered back down to their entwined hands.

“It’s you,” she confessed.

Helios felt the intense feeling of butterflies fluttering in his stomach, and he was vaguely aware that he wondered if those butterflies were also performing somersaults. He swallowed and he turned, bringing his other hand up to run his fingers down the side of her face, over her cheekbone and rested on her cheek. He gently brought her face round to look at him, and her eyes were met with his amber gaze. She was surprised to see affection there in his face, and nothing that she dreaded to see. But it wasn’t that that stole her breath in the next moment when he leaned in slowly, giving her the opportunity to move away if she so desired and planted his lips on hers for the third time in their lives.

“You were my hope once, _Otome_ ,” he whispered. “Let me be yours.” 


	11. Chapter 10

“So…” Usagi hesitated, “what was your dream?”

Helios chuckled, his forehead rested against hers.

“Who said I don’t have one now?” he asked.

She raised her eyes to look into a pool honey and she blinked. He smirked when he heard her gasp of breath. He brought his hand up to her back, running his fingers up her spine, causing a tingle to course through her.

“You didn’t answer the question,” she breathed.

“I know,” he murmured, bringing his hand at her cheek to rest in the crook of her neck.

He pressed his lips against hers gently and he felt her hands wrap around his waist. This time, she kissed him back, pushing herself against him, deepening their kiss. There was nothing in her wildest dreams that she could have imagined to feel as good as this did. All the many years seemed to just fade away and all there was… was him and her. She pulled back to get her breath back and she looked into his face to see the desire there and she knew if she had a mirror, she would see that in her face, too. Silently, he brushed her bangs back from her eyes, as she watched him.

“You know,” he confessed, “I’ve held _quite_ an affection for Princess Lady Serenity for many, many years.”

She frowned, the question obvious in her eyes.

“She came to me in my mind when the Golden Kingdom was in need of protection,” he told her. “I didn’t put the pieces together for a long time that you were one in the same. I had been searching for a long time for the chosen maiden, a warrior princess possessing the power of the silver crystal to break the seal on the golden crystal. Sailor Moon had that power. But you had so much more. You had the power to energise the golden crystal again with your brilliant, vibrant dreams. You brought me to life when I had none.”

Her eyes widened minutely, pressing her lips together into a small smile.

“Even when you wouldn’t tell me who you were,” she murmured, a delicate blush rising in her cheeks, “you were like a prince to me.” He raised his eyebrows. “Okay. I used to feel like when I grew up, you’d be my prince, like Prince Endymion of Earth to the Moon Princess.” She shook her head. “I’m sorry. That’s really stupid, I know.”

“No, it’s not,” he objected. “You’re a beautiful dreamer, Usagi. You are, in every aspect, my princess and shining light.”

Usagi swallowed, closing her eyes tight as she brought her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. She felt the tears leak through her closed lids and fall from her lashes. The loneliness she’d felt for so long, for the moment, felt like a memory. She recalled how she never felt lonely in the 20th century when she knew every day, she could talk to Pegasus whenever she pleased, she had a connection with him like no other and when she slept, she knew he watched over her. There was never to be another person like that for her.

“Neo-Eternal Sailor Moon,” she heard Helios grin from above her head. “Who’d have thought it?”

“I didn’t,” she admitted. “That was a surprise that mama didn’t tell me about.”

“Well, if she had, it wouldn’t be a surprise,” he pointed out. “But for the record, I did.”

“You did?”

“I wouldn’t have expected anything less of my maiden,” he professed. “You were born to be extraordinary. Just like your mother.”

He felt her body shaking in his embrace and he looked down in concern, only to see her trying and failing to keep her laughter in. He dropped his hands from her in shock as he spotted the tears falling from her cheeks as she gave in to her laughter, mixed with genuine sadness. Her arms came round her stomach as her laughter faded and she failed to keep her sadness in any longer. She stepped back a few paces from him and fell onto the bench situated at the side of the balcony, to the side of the large doors that opened to the balcony, facing the view of the city below. Immediately, he dropped down to his knees in front of her, holding her hands in his own, as he gazed at her with his kind eyes while she tried to fight off the emotion that had risen from within her. After a few short minutes, she inhaled steadily and let out the air in her lungs, keeping her eyes fixed on the ground.

“You were the only person to tell me that,” she whispered. “Even when I was a child, and I reached 900 years old, and I stopped growing, my parents were worried something went wrong. It was an expectation that I’d be the next Sailor Moon, powerful like the Moon Princess, and Queen Serenity before her. But that was my dynasty. Not because of _me_.”

He patiently listened to her, his expression devoid of his thoughts, his hands still holding hers.

“The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen, or even touched,” he said quietly, “they must be felt with the heart. Your light reached me, without the powers of the moon. You possess a power that no one else does, even your ancestors: hope. Hope lies in dreams, in imagination, and in the courage of those who dare to make dreams into reality. You are a more powerful force than anyone ever knew. You were able to be an adult in your childhood, with all the wisdoms of the world held in your eyes, and the dreams that keep light in your life ablaze. You power the very foundation of the kingdom we walk in.” He released her hands and wiped the tears from her cheeks gently with his fingers. “They were looking with their eyes and not their hearts.”

She smiled, raising her eyes to his as he moved to sit next to her, looping his arm around her.

“Why is it that you always know exactly what to say?” she asked, leaning into him.

“Because I know you,” he answered easily.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, while thoughts buzzed around Usagi’s head, until she couldn’t keep it in anymore.

“Can I ask you something?” she wondered.

“Of course,” he replied. “What’s on your mind?”

“You,” she answered, looking up at him. “I can’t be with you, can I?”

That stopped him short and he gaped at her, suddenly lost for words. She pressed her lips together, turning to gaze into her lap.

“I don’t know,” he returned honestly. “It’s apparently no secret with your father that I care for you very much.” Her head whipped round in shock at this revelation. “He told me that even when it looks impossible, if it’s supposed to be then it will be. You really came into yourself when we met, and I wonder…”

“What?” she asked.

“I just wonder if I would be good for you,” he divulged. “My existence feels all the brighter with you in it.”

“You have no idea how much I relate to that,” she sighed. “I don’t want to see you go again.”

“I don’t want to either,” he confessed.

***

“Helios,” Serenity wondered, “why do we need to come outside?”

“Because I couldn’t quite carry them inside, your majesty” he replied with a small smile.

“Helios, please,” Serenity admonished, “no need for such formalities.”

Helios looked at Endymion in amusement, and he simply rolled his eyes in response.

“You know the queen,” he said simply.

“That, I do,” Helios nodded, shooting the princess a subtle grin.

Helios guided the royal family out of the crystal palace and out into the royal gardens. Even Usagi didn’t have a clue what he was doing, and her mother had asked her three times already. She merely shrugged, equally nonplussed. They reached the entrance to the gardens and Helios bowed to them, gesturing for them to enter first. Endymion led the way and gasped at what he found in the centre of the gardens. Serenity accidentally bumped into him from behind, not expecting him to come to a halt so suddenly.

“Endymion!” she scolded. “Why did you stop like that?” Then she peered around him and her eyebrows raised in surprise. She turned to Helios. “What did you do?”

“I hoped you’d be pleased,” he smiled.

Usagi walked past her parents, gaping at the two trees stood, side by side, one a little smaller than the first. They weren’t usual trees, that much was obvious at first sight. What was special about these trees that they held gemstones and crystals, where there should have been leaves and flowers blooming on each branch.

“Crystal gem trees,” Usagi stated, admiring them. She approached the smaller one and instantly felt the power emanating from it. The warmth was almost palpable. “Where did you get them?”

“There are many wonders in Elysion,” he answered. “The smaller one is yours, princess.”

The king and queen stepped towards the larger tree.

“Tell me,” Serenity requested, “what gemstones and crystals do the trees hold?”

Elysion approached the monarch’s tree and looked up at it, pointing to each type of crystal and gemstone in turn.

“Amethyst,” he told her. “It is said that amethyst is the powerhouse stone. It vibrates at a high frequency, creating a bubble of spiritual protection against negative energy.” He pointed to another. “Green jade: it carries energy of the Earth and nature. It provides a wholesome, nurturing energy that uplifts and soothes the heart of those who reside in its home. We have peridot: the positive energy stone. Peridot holds energy of sunshine and has the ability to shower those under its protection with blessings and abundance.” He pointed to a particular pink stone and smiled at the family. “I had to include rose quartz. The family of the moon are full of love and this is exactly what this stone is.” He gestured to a stone which was exuding a particular warmth that couldn’t be ignored. “Sunstone,” he enlightened them. “It embodies generosity and expansiveness of the sun, supporting and motivating creativity, leadership and vibrant aliveness. Everything that Crystal Tokyo thrives on.”

“It’s beautiful,” Serenity smiled, gazing in awe at how the light reflected off each gemstone and crystal that adorned the tree.

“It’s perfect,” Endymion agreed. He glanced at Usagi. “The second holds different stones.”

“That it does,” Helios nodded, striding over to stand next to Usagi. “Of course, rose quartz. I had rhodonite added to the tree.” He glanced at Usagi meaningfully. “It is said to help those in possession of it to understand their gifts and to use them.” He pointed to a particular stone which reminded the royal family of the moon. He smiled at the recognition he saw in their faces. “That’s moonstone, a stone of feminine power and mystery. It assists in journeying inwardly and finding hidden truths in our unconsciousness and past lives.” He nudged Usagi playfully. “I thought it was fitting.” She smiled at him, unable to stop the corners of her mouth from raising, as the butterflies started to respond in her stomach. That didn’t go unnoticed by her parents who looked at each other knowingly. “You’ll see diamonds along the branches as well. They encourage stepping up and into your true power to be a force for good in the world.”

“It helps the holder to accept and fulfil the holder’s spiritual destiny,” Serenity murmured. “It’s so like the silver crystal from our dynasty.”

“You see why I included it for the daughter who will someday inherit the throne,” Helios smiled. He pointed to a yellow stone that was so reminiscent of Sailor Venus’ trademark golden colour of her home planet. “Citrine.”

“It helps the holder to clearly envision what they want and then gives them the persistence to see it through,” Endymion finished. “I recognise this stone from the Golden Kingdom. To manifest your dreams, you first need to know what they are. The Citrine stone helps dreamers to fulfil their dreams and empowers the golden crystal.”

“Wow,” Usagi and Serenity said in unison.

“In honour of the princess taking her place as Neo-Eternal Sailor Moon, I wanted to gift you powers to help you sustain the peace, prosperity and flourishment that we lend from the Golden Kingdom,” Helios told them. “These stones… they lend powers to the golden crystal, which…”

“Supports me,” Serenity finished, reaching for Usagi’s hand, “and by extension, Usagi.”

“Of course,” Helios nodded, standing with his feet hip width apart, his hands clasped in front of him.

Endymion looked at Serenity and she nodded. He turned to the high priest of Elysion and considered his daughter stood next to her mother.

“Usagi, you have no interest in a union with anyone we’ve suggested before, are you?” he asked her. She looked taken aback, opening, and closing her mouth helplessly, which reminded Serenity of a goldfish. He smiled, stepping forward to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay. We know you’re not. Only you can know your own heart. We won’t tell you where it should go.” He turned to Helios. “You love our daughter, don’t you?”

Helios gaped at him, his eyes flicking to Usagi, who stared back at him. He suddenly found himself without words. Endymion gestured to the trees.

“No one would give such a gift that has the ability to protect and preserve like this,” he pointed out. “You did this out of love. It had nothing to do with duty.”

Helios inhaled and raised his eyebrows with a nod.

“You’re right,” he agreed. “You know that my duty comes above anything, but I will never lie to you. She’s important to me and I will never let anything happen to her. If I can help her in any way, I will.”

“I believe that,” Serenity declared. “You look at her the way Endymion looks at me.”

Usagi looked between her parents, hesitating. Serenity smiled at her and Endymion simply nodded his head towards Helios. She could feel her heart thumping in her chest as she stepped forward towards him until he reached out for her hand, pulling her towards him, allowing him to slide his hand around her waist. Serenity grinned, looking up at her husband.

“I feel that Queen Serenity herself is smiling down on them,” she said.

***

“Orthosia!” Eirene yelled, making her elder sister jump out of her skin and her blood pressure to raise through the roof.

Orthosia stood to her feet, holding her hand over her chest in annoyance, feeling the accelerated beat under her chest. She traipsed out of the Temple of Promise with a stomp in her stride and followed the sound of her sister’s voice in the direction she figured it came from. She entered the gardens where all manner of crystal and gemstone trees were held in rows that provided stability to the kingdom. She blinked as she let her eyes adjust to the brightness.

“What is it, Eirene?” she grumbled. “You almost gave me a heart attack, yelling like that. You knew I was praying, as is our duty in Helios’ absence. What is it?”

“Get over here!” Eirene demanded impatiently.

Orthosia sighed and approached her.

“What?”

“Look,” she pointed to the Citrine tree. “Can’t you feel the power coming from this specific tree? I’ve never seen it react like this before.” She glanced at the other rows of trees. “Or any of them, really. They’re charged with power, which is surprising considering so much energy was used at the ceremony of the asteroid senshi.”

During the ceremony in Crystal Tokyo, the maenads felt the power being used to grant the asteroid senshi’s new status in the solar system. Then they noticed the light from the crystal trees glowing, almost as if they were ablaze like a fire, then just as quickly, that light burned out and they knew it was over. It would have been a cause of concern for them, but they felt the brightness of the silver crystal working in conjunction with the golden crystal. It was then that they witnessed a delicate pink light fall over the crystal garden and they knew that the princess had been involved. Truthfully, they didn’t know the full details of how these ceremonies went, just that a great deal of energy was needed in order to perform it. And it seemed their role in supporting that had paid off as the golden crystal was as powerful as ever.

“Eirene,” Orthosia replied, a lightbulb moment suddenly coming over her. “You’re right. What if this isn’t just the power of the crystals. Helios has a great deal of influence over how the power flourishes and feeds into the crystals of the new silver millennium. What if they are reacting like that because of him?”

“What do you mean?” Eirene wondered. “What could he possibly be doing?”

“It’s not about what he’s doing,” Orthosia retorted. “Do you remember in our training when we discussed at great length how the power of the crystals work?” Eirene nodded slowly. “It’s about emotion. Think of the silver crystal: it reacts to Neo-Queen Serenity’s heart and will. It’s like that. Helios must be feeling something pretty intense in order for the Golden Kingdom to react like this.”

“What do you think it is?”

“The most powerful thing there is,” Orthosia told her. “Love.” She smirked to herself. “It seems giving him a kick before he left paid off.”

Eirene looked back at the glowing crystals, wondering if they had the capacity to cause such a reaction in the kingdom.

***

Usagi joined in the celebrations, laughing and socialising, occasionally drinking from her glass, watching the solar system senshi entertain the guests with their elemental abilities as senshi. It was a thrilling time to be part of the festivities, especially with her senshi in whom she saw a huge change since the ceremony. They almost seemed to hold themselves differently. When stood among the inner and outer senshi, they looked like they belonged there, whereas before, they always seemed so uncertain of themselves and it showed in how they held themselves.

“What’s on your mind?” Helios’ voice rang in her ear.

She turned to her side to see him stood at her shoulder with a drink in hand.

“I was just thinking about my senshi,” she told him. “They seem different. Happier. I don’t know. I always used to have this feeling that they felt they were cut adrift from mother’s senshi because their backgrounds are so different. And that’s without the fact that they weren’t officially part of the Milky Way Galaxy’s guard. They were just… my senshi.”

“I can assure you that that would have been enough for them,” he said with confidence. “Do you remember when you travelled to the past and met the senshi back then?”

“Yes, of course I do,” she replied.

“Well, surely you understand it then,” he said. “When you joined the girls for training as a new senshi, the outer senshi didn’t work with the inner senshi and found themselves unable to even entertain the thought of working as a team with them. The inner senshi, including Sailor Moon, felt that distance between them, despite the fact that they all worked towards the same goal as senshi, united in planet power. It wasn’t easy for them, but they had to acknowledge that they all had different backgrounds, simply because of the role they had. Eventually, they all did come together, and this is the case with your senshi now.” He turned to her, taking a careful drink from his glass. “Your role as Sailor Moon will be different from your mother’s. Your senshi will face their own challenges, too. It’s just…”

“A part of life?” Usagi finished, raising an eyebrow. “I know. I’m happy for them. I only ever wanted them to be happy in their own skin and in Crystal Tokyo. I know it’s difficult.”

Helios considered her then put his glass down and extended his hand to her.

“Would you like to dance?”

She placed her glass down and put her hand in his with a smile.

“Of course, I would,” she smiled, following him to the dance floor.

They danced their way around the dancefloor, passing Haruka and Michiru, and the king and queen who were waltzing gracefully in elegant circles. Usagi felt herself give a sigh of contentment and she rested her head against his shoulder as they continued to twirl around the room. She felt his lips brush against her hair.

“What does it mean for us to be together?” she asked, for his ears only. “My parents seemed to approve of us.”

“That was a welcome surprise,” he admitted. “I didn’t expect that reaction… or your father to so bluntly ask me if I loved you.”

He felt her tense in his embrace and he looked down at her, a faint frown between his brows. It was something to hear the words on her father’s lips, but Helios had never once said anything of the sort to her. To hear him acknowledge such feelings for her provoked a feeling in her that she couldn’t name. The butterflies in her stomach seemed to be doing a tap dance and her heart felt ready to burst out of her chest right here on this dance floor. She was suddenly aware that they had come to a stop on the dancefloor and his hand tracing up her arm.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, concern laced in his words.

She looked up at him, feeling the air rushing in and out of her lungs uncomfortably, as if it were too fast. She opened her mouth to reply but found that words eluded her. He ran his fingers against her bangs, brushing them away from her eyes temporarily, as he let his fingers slide down her cheek, to rest his hand in the crook of her neck.

“You’ve never said anything like that to me before,” she whispered.

“I suppose I haven’t,” he acknowledged with a nod. He brought his other hand up to rest in the middle of her back and pushed his lips against hers chastely. When he felt her respond to his kiss, he kissed her deeply, before pulling away when he knew he wanted to be closer to her but couldn’t in such a public forum, and kissed her on the cheek, tip of her nose, across to her other cheek and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Well, I love you, Usagi, on my own life.”

“I can’t tell you how often I dreamed of you saying that,” she murmured, lacing her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes to place a kiss of her own on his lips. “I’ve loved you for a very long time, Helios.”

Their attention was caught by cheering from guests and they turned in time to see Princess Mercury and Princess Venus using their powers over water and light to create an impressive sight of water being shot into the sky with Venus light following it, illuminating the air above with a sight not unlike a firework. They turned and joined in with the clapping, which the soldiers of wisdom and love bowed to. Everyone then retreated to accept the drinks being circulated round the room, with the finger food that many swept up as they passed.

“Drinks, sir, your highness?” a server invited, holding a tray to them.

“Thank you,” they both replied, accepting.

“Have you enjoyed your birthday?” Helios asked, as he raised his glass to her then taking a sip after she clinked her glass against his gently.

“You are here,” she replied, “what do you think?”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” he smiled affectionately.

“It’s definitely a birthday I wouldn’t want to forget,” she declared.

“This is the most I’ve seen her smile in a long time,” Endymion commented to Serenity, as they danced around the room.

“I know,” Serenity sighed. “I’m so glad we insisted that he join us.” She peered at Endymion. “Wait a moment, it wasn’t because of the ceremony that you suggested he was to be invited, was it?”

“My, I have no idea what you mean,” Endymion replied, expressing shock, spinning her out of his hold and then twirling her under their arms before bringing her back into his embrace. She laughed and he placed a kiss on her lips.

“Oh, if I’m going to have another drink, I must grab some food,” Usagi commented, spying a server coming her way. She immediately swiped a handful of finger food and easily swallowed them each in turn after a few steady chews. Helios looked most amused at her antics. “What?”

“You just remind me so much of your mother when she was younger,” he commented, tweaking her nose playfully.

“Oh, ha, ha,” she replied tartly, swallowing the last finger food.

She then turned her attentions to her glass and lifted it to her lips, taking a long throatful of her drink and swallowing. She smiled at Helios for a moment before a faint frown creased her forehead. He considered her while drinking from his glass, then watched as her eyes shuttered down and in the same second, she collapsed to the ground. He promptly threw his glass down out of the way and fell to his knees at her side, pulling her onto his lap. He was vaguely aware of the crowd suddenly gathering around them and the voices of the king and queen ordering everyone to take a step back.

“Usagi, Usagi!” Serenity exclaimed, shaking her shoulders. “Endymion, what’s wrong with her?”

By some miracle, the glass that was still in Usagi’s grasp was unbroken and he took it from out of her now-slack grip, noticing that some of her drink was still in the glass.

“Can someone take this from me?” he ordered.

Mercury’s hand came out of nowhere and had taken the glass from the king, using her power over water to get the rest that had splashed on the floor by the princess back into the glass.

“Endymion,” Serenity urged, the worry etched into every contour of her face.

Before he could respond, a blinding white light lit up the whole room and everyone turned to the visitor who now stood in their midst. A tall woman with long, long white hair, pinned up into heart shaped odangos turned to run her eyes over everyone staring at her. She donned a sailor uniform, with white as the primary colour at her collar, the dress, the choker, the barrettes in her hair, the rings on each of her fingers, the earrings, her long white cape and her high heeled shoes with wings at the back of the shoes. The brooch on her chest had a yellow star in the middle and wings attached to either side of the brooch, which she also wore in a smaller size above the multicoloured and white ribbons flowing freely in the middle of her skirt. Each of the coloured ribbons were blue, navy, teal, green, yellow, red, pink, purple, black and white. She had short yellow sleeves with white wings on them, a tiara with white beads on her forehead with a yellow eight-pointed star in the middle, with the same star in the middle of her choker. Her odangos had white and yellow circular covers and it was immediately obvious to all who she was.

“Sailor Cosmos,” Serenity gasped, gaping at her friend from aeons ago.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amaterasu - shining over heaven -> the name is shortened to 'Atta' as a nickname in this story  
> Kiyoko - pure child

Usagi’s eyes met the sight of the stars in the sky, the view so clear that she found it difficult to tear her eyes away. She blinked once, then twice, then three times. It was hard to believe that she was seeing such a spectacle. In the back of her mind, she was aware that she shouldn’t be seeing this, but she didn’t know why. Consciously, she moved her fingers and wiggled her toes, sitting up once it hit her that she was lying on the ground, tearing her eyes away from the sky. She looked down at herself to find her donning her pink princess gown. She got to her feet, the skirts of her dress falling around her legs. That’s when she turned her attentions to her surroundings. She realised she was stood at the end of a bridge, with crystal clear water either side which appeared to be incandescent in its nature. Down the sides of the bridge, there were tall lamps which emitted a delicate glow of light at the top. When she looked beyond her immediate surroundings, she mentally shook her head at herself in disbelief that she could have missed the ethereal castle that stood at the foot of the bridge. It was massive, white with more than a hint of a pearl glow, huge windows, and tall doorways in the entrance. Two stairways at the front circled round to lead up to the entrance to the castle where large floral stands stood at the foot of the staircases. Usagi started to walk forward and her eyes caught the unmistakable sight of crescent moons on the top of the turrets of the castle.

This was the Moon Castle of the Silver Millennium. The architecture was remarkably familiar to her, reminding her of the Serenity Palace, which was located at the top of the middle spire of the Crystal Palace. It suddenly clicked and she realised why her mother was so insistent on how the palace of Crystal Tokyo was built the way it was. Subconsciously, she wondered why, or _how_ , she was here.

Her eyes caught the movement of one of the doors to the Moon Castle opening, but it didn’t close again. A tall, slender figure in a vision of white appeared at the top of the stairs. Usagi frowned, unsure what this person was doing, then she realised that whoever it was wasn’t moving, simply waiting for her. She approached the foot of the left staircase and made her way up, her eyes transfixed on who she realised now was a woman, who felt oddly familiar to her. Upon closer inspection, this woman had fair skin and bright silver eyes that seemed to see into her very soul, the depths of them all-knowing, full of wisdom and kindness. She reminded her of her mother. Her long silver-white hair was done up in the odango that she and the Neo-Queen so favoured. Her long white gown had a white bow on the bust with a golden crescent brooch sat in the middle of it. Usagi’s eyes widened when she zeroed in on the golden-coloured crescent moon on her forehead, the mark of the Silver Millennium itself and the royal family’s symbol.

It was Queen Serenity.

“Small Lady,” Queen Serenity smiled, offering her hand to her granddaughter.

Usagi took her hand and stepped onto the same level as the Queen, peering up at her.

“Small Lady?” she asked. “I haven’t been called that in many years.”

“You will always be Small Lady to all who love you,” Serenity stated. “Your children… a parent doesn’t see a child’s age. Just that they are and always will be their _child_.” She smiled softly at her, resting her hand on Usagi’s shoulder. “Come.” She gently guided Usagi inside of the Moon Castle.

Usagi looked around, her eyes flicking up to at the high ceilings with the intricate designs, the wide hallways, the delicate shell colours that decorated the castle. It was what one would expect of the Moon family’s residence. She glanced at the Queen out of the side of her eye and looked forward as Serenity led her through the castle, up the winding staircases and down a long corridor. She stopped at a particular door and gestured for Usagi to go in first. She stepped inside to find a bedroom, with a large four poster bed with silver, almost transparent silk material with a glittery sheen to it, draped over the four poster structure stood against the main wall. The main colour scheme was silver and white, the vanity made out of a white wood that looked soft to the touch. She saw herself reflected back at her in the shiny, clear mirror at the vanity and her eyes flickered to the large wardrobe stood opposite the bed. Then she looked at the doors that led out to a balcony to the side of the bed. She turned to Serenity.

“This was my mother’s bedroom,” she said.

“It was,” Serenity nodded.

“Why did you bring me here?” Usagi asked.

Serenity sighed, crossing the room, and opening the doors to the balcony, walking over the threshold, and resting her hands on the stone railing of the balcony. Usagi followed her, mimicking her position, and she looked up at her.

“Your mother had dreams, Small Lady,” Serenity told her. Usagi followed her eyeline in the direction of the Earth. “Or more pointedly, her dreams were centred on a particular prince.” Serenity looked down at Usagi at her side with a small smile. “Even when it was forbidden, it didn’t stop her from pursuing her dreams. She would stand at this balcony, gazing down at Earth, completely entranced by the blue planet. She longed for a life that she wasn’t living, and it wasn’t in any way selfish. It kept her alive.” She turned to her, resting her hands on Usagi’s shoulders, turning her so that they faced each other. “The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams.”

Usagi frowned, confusion passing her face.

“I don’t understand,” she admitted.

“You’re over a thousand years old, Small Lady,” Serenity continued. “I watch over my daughters and I only ever saw you happy once. When the High Priest was a part of your life. You grew up into the lady you dreamed of, but you weren’t fulfilled. Your inner power, it needs an anchor. Princess Serenity found hers in Prince Endymion. I found mine in my people of the Moon Kingdom and my daughter. You found your light in Helios.” Usagi’s eyes flashed at the Queen’s face, feeling her heart thumping at his name. “Don’t be afraid to embrace it, Small Lady.”

Usagi swallowed.

“Why am I here?” she whispered.

Serenity pressed her lips together, sympathy crossing her face, her hand falling from Usagi’s shoulder to her upper arm, squeezing it gently.

“I’m here to guide you back,” she declared.

***

_Is that Sailor Cosmos?_

_Oh my Goddess._

_Why is she here?_

_I’ve only ever heard legends about her._

_What happened to the princess?_

The chatter broke out across the great hall, the noise almost deafening. The outer sailor senshi were now lifting an unconscious Usagi from the floor, the asteroid senshi bringing in a gurney to help them bring the princess safely out of the great hall. The inner senshi, minus Mercury, were now blocking the doors around the great hall, ordering all in attendance to keep back. Sailor Cosmos stood in the midst of the throng, calmly watching the senshi take Usagi away, her eyes flicking towards Helios who was being helped to his feet by the king.

Neo-Queen Serenity looked at Endymion meaningfully, communicating with him without words needing to be spoken and he nodded. She then stepped forward, holding her hand out and her crescent moon staff materialised in her hand, light emanating from the crescent moon that sat on the top of the staff, immediately causing everyone’s attention to turn to her.

“Everyone, please settle down,” she ordered. “We are attending to the princess and figuring out what has happened. For now, I am demanding all to remain in the great hall while we get to the bottom of this. This will likely not resolve overnight. Many of you have a place to stay. For those of you who do not, please do speak to any of the palace staff who can attend to you. Thank you.”

The chatter broke out again, but the queen had no time to think about it. She turned to Sailor Cosmos whose eyes were firmly trained on her. Serenity nodded her head to the door behind them and she guided Cosmos out, with Endymion, Helios and the inner senshi following them now that the palace guards had taken over the doors for them. Serenity stood to one side, letting everyone file into the hospital wing of the palace, which truthfully was very rarely used due to the immense power of the silver crystal. But the monarchs didn’t disregard that sometimes it was necessary. The queen’s face fell when she saw her daughter lying on the bed there, surrounded by the asteroid and outer senshi. Uranus approached Serenity, squeezing her arms gently in a comforting gesture. Serenity offered a weak smile, resting her hand on top of Uranus’ in thanks, then she passed her and stood next to the bed, taking hold of Usagi’s hand. Helios stared at Usagi, unable to tear his eyes from her unconscious form. The frown at Endymion’s brow was prominent, the worry evident on his face. Pluto grasped his hands, the anguish clear as day on her own face, the tears pooled in her eyes, but she didn’t allow them to fall.

“Sailor Cosmos,” Mars said, causing Cosmos to turn to her, “why are you here?”

“I’m sorry to startle you all,” Cosmos apologised, flicking her eyes over each of them in turn. “My presence doesn’t tend to bring joy to those in attendance.” She sighed. “I sensed a tremendous ill intent in the Milky Way Galaxy, and I was lead to your planet.” She looked at the unconscious princess. “And this is what I find.”

“Do you know what’s wrong with her?” Serenity urged.

Cosmos held out her hand and a long white staff appeared with two small golden globes either end of the stick, and a much larger white globe on the top of the rod with three small balls running either side of the large white globe where wings were fixed either side. A golden four pointed star was sat on the top with smaller white wings either side of the star. She ran her staff over the length of Usagi causing the princess’ body to glow a gentle light. Cosmos frowned and whipped her staff back upright.

“She drank from the river of Lethe,” Cosmos murmured.

“Wait, what?” Serenity exclaimed, alarm crossing her face.

“The river of memory?” Jupiter checked.

“No, that’s Mnemosyne,” Cosmos corrected her. “Mnemosyne has the power to give back lost memories, and in some cases, attain omniscience. Lethe is the river of unmindfulness or forgetfulness. Sadly, it is the antithesis of Mnemosyne, but both are a blessing and a curse.”

“Are you sure about this?” Pluto demanded, her hand resting on Usagi’s bed.

“She’s not wrong,” Mercury interrupted, standing in the door.

All eyes turned to the soldier of wisdom who looked regretful when she rested her eyes on the king and queen.

“What did you find?” Endymion pressed.

“I ran tests on what Usagi drank from her glass,” Mercury continued, holding up the offensive item, “and I found remnants of the very water Cosmos speaks of. I’m waiting on results on further information.”

“I want them to come to me,” Serenity’s voice announced, “ _now_.”

All eyes now turned to the queen, whose face was set in a hardened expression. Endymion walked over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

“Who?” he asked gently.

“Sailor Lethe and Sailor Mnemosyne,” she stated. “Bring them to me now.”

***

“I feel so helpless,” Pluto expressed in frustration, throwing herself into a chair.

“We all do,” Neptune agreed, taking a more dignified seat. Uranus stepped up behind her and started to gently massage her shoulders. Neptune sighed. “Cosmos suggested we just wait until whatever takes effect… takes effect.”

“I thought Serenity would be able to heal any ill effects with the silver crystal,” Pluto said.

“We don’t know what, or if anything, has happened to the princess yet,” Uranus reasoned. “The queen can’t do anything without knowing what has happened. Mercury is still waiting on the results of her tests.”

“I feel for Helios,” Neptune muttered.

“Is Saturn still with him at Usagi’s bedside?” Uranus asked.

“No,” Pluto replied. “She’s with the asteroid senshi now. She couldn’t sit watching Usagi like that. Helios is with her.”

“I feel for him,” Neptune repeated. “Right when they found each other, something happens to tear them apart. I just wish we knew what this meant for them.”

“Lethe…” Uranus mused. “It doesn’t leave much for the imagination, does it?” Forgetfulness. It’s not encouraging.”

“But there’s hope,” Cosmos cut in, standing in the doorway. The three of them turned to her and she stepped into the room. “I learned that from Serenity many years ago.”

Uranus and Neptune looked at each other and nodded. They knew all too well the power of their queen and her unfailing devotion to all who existed in the universe.

“Can you do anything to help her?” Pluto asked.

Cosmos felt like this question haunted every minute of her existence. It was always the same thing: can she do anything? She sighed.

“I can’t do anything unless I know what is going on,” Cosmos admitted. “But the fact I am here…” she trailed off.

“It’s not good, is it?” Pluto asked rhetorically.

“I get that a lot,” Cosmos said wryly.

“Do you have a civilian name?” Uranus asked out of the blue.

Cosmos blinked in surprise.

“I can’t recall the last time someone asked me that,” she admitted. “Amaterasu Kiyoko. I guess I forget I’m something other than Cosmos. I don’t reside in any one place too long to form a connection with anyone, with the exception of Neo-Queen Serenity, of course. The queen has called me Atta for as long as we’ve known each other. It’s a name I prefer out of my senshi form.”

Neptune shot her a welcoming smile.

“You’re always welcome here,” she told her, “as I’m sure Serenity has told you before.”

“If you can help us in any way,” Uranus said, swallowing, “you’ll be more than a precious friend of Serenity’s. You would be a friend to all who know you. We know the burden of being a sailor senshi.”

Cosmos nodded her head.

“I should head over to the hospital wing,” she murmured. “I believe the high priest hasn’t left the princess’ side.”

Over in the hospital wing, Helios was in the same position he’d been since everyone had scattered in various parts of the Crystal Palace. He held Usagi’s hand in both of his, his forehead resting on his clasped hands around hers. His eyes were closed and if anyone was close enough to him, they would hear the words of prayer passing his lips as he murmured his wishes. He felt helpless seeing her like this. The last time she’d been in a deep slumber, he was able to muster up the last remaining strength he had to wake her from an eternal sleep. However, he knew he didn’t have such power to help her now.

He couldn’t bare to see her suffering this way. It wasn’t fair. She had accomplished so much, and she didn’t feel like that was the case. It hurt him. It hurt him that in all these years, he missed out on seeing her achieve her dream of growing into the lady she is today. It hurt him that he missed seeing her life, being a part of her life, not being privy to her new dreams. He looked at her face to see her long dark lashes against her cheeks as she slept. Her bubble-gum pink hair framed her face in waves, her other hand resting next to her body. It was difficult. The queen was frustrated, the king was quiet, the asteroid senshi felt helpless, the inner senshi were distracting themselves with various tasks and the outer senshi were deeply upset. Helios felt broken seeing her in such a way that no one could reach her.

He recalled a particularly difficult time for them in the days of the battle with the Dark Moon. He needed to hide himself, to prevent Queen Nehellenia and the kingdom of the Dead Moon from finding him and exploiting the powers of the golden crystal. He never forgot her reaction when he told her that he needed to leave her. She broke her heart right in front of him.

_“Please,” he had said, feeling his voice breaking, “I can’t bear to see you crying.”_

She simply hugged the Stallion Reve close to her body, the tears falling from her cheeks and onto the orb where the miniature Pegasus appeared that enabled him to speak to her through it. She told him that she’d never let go. And she didn’t.

Helios felt a tear fall from his eye and land on one of her fingers that were entwined in his. He felt her hand twitch in his grasp, then her fingers moved as she fidgeted. He sat up straighter and watched her sigh, as slowly, her eyes flickered open, though they didn’t focus on him. Without hesitation, he called for the senshi to join him on a communicator they left him with. Not many moments later, the asteroid senshi, inner senshi minus Mercury, outer senshi and the king and queen burst through the door with Cosmos in tow. They didn’t crowd round her bed, but kept back, as the king and queen approached their daughter who was offering them a small but exhausted smile. Helios stepped out of the way to give them some room. Her eyes didn’t focus on anyone else.

“Honey, are you okay?” Serenity asked quietly, perching herself on the end of the bed.

Endymion gently brushed Usagi’s bangs back from her eyes, his stormy eyes resting on his daughter.

“Yeah, I’m okay, mom,” Usagi replied a little weakly. “What happened?”

The senshi present breathed a sigh of relief when they realised that she remembered her parents. This was encouraging.

“You collapsed sweetheart,” Endymion answered. “Don’t you remember?”

Usagi frowned, thinking back in her memories.

“We had the celebrations, right?” she checked.

Serenity and Endymion nodded, smiling at each other.

“That’s right,” Serenity nodded.

“I don’t really remember anything after that,” Usagi admitted. “That must have been one heck of a drink.”

Cosmos’ eyebrows shot up at the revelation that Usagi knew what she’d been doing prior to her collapse. Usagi’s eyes looked past her parents and she smiled.

“Aww, everyone’s here,” she noted happily. “You don’t all need to be here.” Her expression turned to confusion when she clocked onto Cosmos. “Atta. I don’t remember seeing you before.”

“Don’t worry, princess,” Cosmos assured her, “I haven’t been here too long. I arrived late.”

Usagi accepted that, nodding in acknowledgement. Helios stepped forward hesitantly, standing next to Endymion. He looked down at Usagi, relief on his face that she was awake and seemed to be okay.

“Are you alright, Usagi?” he asked.

“Yes, thank you,” she replied curtly.

The asteroid senshi exchanged confused looks at Usagi’s odd response to him. Usagi was now glancing between her parents with a questioning look.

“Mom, dad,” she murmured, as discreetly as she was able.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Endymion replied.

“Who is that?” she asked.

In Mercury’s lab, the water senshi gasped as she looked over her results again and again on her Mercury computer and data she pulled through her Mercury goggles. She tapped some more on the machine that she ran the water through, and her brows pushed together, her eyes widening in horror.

“Oh my God,” she exclaimed. “Usagi drank a diluted concentration of the water. Someone tampered with it for a very specific purpose.” She peered at the results on her screen again, feeling ice run down her spine. “What does this mean for her?”


	13. Chapter 12

King Endymion had never seen anyone look so composed. It was unnerving, really, to stand watching this strange energy that seemed to radiate from the sailor senshi of the Desert Rivers. It was almost tangible. Sailor Lethe and Mnemosyne sat side-by-side, a short distance between them, neither looking at the other. They appeared to be staring off into different directions of the large room where they were waiting for Neo-Queen Serenity to join them. He felt this strong sense of anxiety swirling in his stomach as he watched them unseen. They reacted with such bafflement when the inner senshi came to retrieve them, that even Sailor Mars had stopped abruptly in her tracks before bringing them here with her fellow inner senshi. It was Mar’s reaction that had caught Endymion. He didn’t know what to make of it. He didn’t trust the Desert River Sailor Guardians, but he did trust the soldier of war and her intuition. Usagi seemed to be okay, with the exception of a little confusion. Helios however had retreated elsewhere in the palace and no one had seen him since. As his oldest friend, Endymion felt for the High Priest. He knew all too well what it felt like to lose a piece of yourself in one of the most devastating ways possible.

Endymion’s eyes flickered to the door at the first sign of movement and watched as the queen entered, casting her eyes over the two senshi in front of her before sitting down on the other side of the table that sat between them. He couldn’t help but admire the theatricality of it all. It looked like an interrogation room now, something they had never needed. For a long moment, she simply watched the sailor senshi who had yet to meet her eye. You could have cut the tension with a knife that held thick in the air.

“Would either of you care to explain how water from the river of Lethe came to Crystal Tokyo?”

Serenity spoke so precisely, calmly, and quietly, that she immediately had their attention. At the mention of Lethe, both of them were now sat upright in their chairs, two pairs of eyes now trained firmly on the queen.

It was Mnemosyne who reacted first.

“Excuse me?” she faltered, glancing at her sister. “Did you say water was found here from the desert rivers?”

“The Lethe river, specifically,” Serenity corrected.

“I’m sorry, your highness,” Lethe apologised, “but that’s impossible.”

“It’s not so impossible that the princess of Crystal Tokyo happened to drink that very water from her glass this evening.”

“What?” Lethe and Mnemosyne exclaimed in unison.

Serenity narrowed her eyes at the pair of them.

“You’re surprised,” she stated.

“Hell yes, we’re surprised!” Lethe exploded. “No water from the desert rivers can _ever_ be taken from the place it is made. It is the one absolute law.”

Mnemosyne put her hand on Lethe’s arm as a warning to calm herself.

“Whose law?” Serenity asked, not reacting to Lethe’s outburst.

“It is said that the law came from the ruler of the underworld himself: Hades,” Mnemosyne answered. “His sole purpose was to increase the number of souls in his kingdom. He was very reluctant to let any of them leave. The stories go that upon death, a soul was led by Hermes to the entrance of the underworld, where the ferry awaited to carry it across the Acheron, the river of woe. Charon was the boatman of the single ferry who took the souls across the river. Only those who could pay the fare with coins placed on their lips when buried were granted passage; the rest were trapped between two worlds. After the boat ride, the souls entered through the gates; Cerberus allowed everyone to enter, but none to leave. The souls then appeared before a panel of three judges – Rhadamanthus, Minos, and Aeacus – who passed sentence based on their deeds during their previous life. The souls who were good went to the Elysian Fields, otherwise known as paradise, while the others were singled out for special treatment.” Mnemosyne glanced at Lethe, seeing her sister’s livid face and she quickly continued. “Anyway, the water from the Desert Rivers is purely for use of those passing through. To be used out of Hades’ domain is a great offence to Zeus of the heavens. The water should never pass the lips of the living.”

“And that was still the case when you came to confront Galaxia in the times of the sailor wars,” Lethe glowered. “Galaxia abused the desert and out of my duty as a guardian of the rivers, I was forced to attack you.”

“I’m not interested in explanations for that time,” Serenity dismissed her.

There was a pause then suddenly, Lethe’s eyes widened, and her forehead tensed as a deep frown appeared between her eyebrows.

“Hold on,” she hissed, “is this why we’re being held here, being interrogated, because you think we brought that water here to use on your daughter?”

“You are the ones responsible for the waters in that domain,” Serenity nodded. “You tell me.”

“Okay, let me make something clear,” Lethe breathed, ignoring Mnemosyne who had put her hand on her arm again, feeling her sister’s growing frustration. “We would never abuse our position as sailor guardians of the desert rivers. It would be a grave taboo. And second, if we did this, it would almost certainly result in a war. We’ve already lived devastating wars as a result of Chaos before and we don’t want to again. What would we gain?”

“There was a lot to be gained through the celebrations today,” Serenity pointed out. “It wouldn’t please everyone.”

“Well, that wasn’t our motives,” Mnemosyne interrupted Lethe before she could open her mouth.

“You know the powers of the rivers better than anyone. Can you help with selective forgetfulness?”

“Now you want my help?” Lethe demanded, offended.

“Lethe!” Mnemosyne chided.

“You must understand why I had to speak with you,” Serenity reasoned. “I have to know who would do this. As the guardians of such powerful water, I had to come to you first.”

“Of course, your highness,” Mnemosyne nodded. She pressed her lips together and cocked her head to the side. “What do you mean, ‘selective forgetfulness’?”

“It seems the princess didn’t suffer the same effects I did when I experienced the side effects of the water,” she replied. “Sailor Mercury has determined that someone has tampered with the water for a very specific purpose. It appears that the princess has forgotten one particular person, rather than her collective memories.”

“I’ve never heard of such a thing,” Lethe sniffed, crossing her slender arms across her chest.

“Would you object if I saw the water that the princess drank?” Mnemosyne requested. “I may be able to see how it reacts to _my_ special brand of water.”

***

“How are you feeling?” Hotaru asked Usagi, as they walked side by side round the palace grounds the next morning.

“I’ve told you, I’m feeling fine,” Usagi insisted. Hotaru looked at her pointedly. “Seriously, Taru. I’m okay. I guess it’s just a bit weird that I don’t remember the priest.”

Hotaru peered at her dear friend for a moment, her brow furrowing in worry.

“Do you really not remember anything about him?”

“Not even his face,” she shook her head. “I guess he feels… familiar somehow. It’s almost like I feel stronger when he’s about. I noticed that as soon as he left.” She looked at Hotaru uncertainly. “I was really close with him, seriously?”

“The closest,” she nodded. “Though maybe not close like us.”

Usagi laughed, throwing her arm around Hotaru’s shoulder, and hugging her into her side.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” she admitted. “It was wonderful to celebrate with all you guys.”

“Really?” Hotaru frowned.

“Yeah, why?”

“Don’t you remember the conversation we had before your birthday?”

“Yeah, of cour- “

“Usagi,” Hotaru interrupted. “You weren’t happy about the celebration. You told me that you wished it were just you and your parents because it hadn’t been that way in many years.”

Usagi shrugged.

“That’s still the case,” she agreed. “But I can’t do anything about that. We’re royalty. It comes with the job.”

“Your mother would be proud,” Hotaru mused. “You sound exactly like the princess she wasn’t.”

“She was entirely different when _she_ was a princess,” Usagi chuckled.

“Come on, talk to me,” Hotaru insisted, serious now. “Why haven’t you spoke to your parents about this? It only makes you miserable each year.”

“How can I?” Usagi laughed. “It’s impossible for mom to be alone for five minutes because everyone adores her. And dad as the king… he does all the stuff mom doesn’t and everyone looks up to him. They can’t tear themselves away from all the stuff they do. They just don’t have time for me.”

“Usagi, they would have time if they knew how sad your birthday made you,” Hotaru replied. She flicked her eyes around their surroundings and realised they were approaching the royal gardens. “I just realised where we are.”

Usagi shot her a funny look.

“Yes?”

They rounded the corner and Hotaru walked right past Usagi who had stopped in her tracks. Hotaru looked back over her shoulder and smiled sadly.

“You reacted that way the first time you saw them yesterday,” she noted.

“It’s so weird,” Usagi mused, walking over to the two crystal trees that stood in the centre of the garden. “I remember seeing them, but I don’t remember receiving them. How odd.”

“Unfortunately, it’s not,” Hotaru sighed. She stood next to Usagi and gazed up at the trees. “Helios gifted them to you and your mother for your birthdays.”

Usagi’s head whipped round to face her friend.

“Helios?”

Hotaru nodded silently. Usagi stood right under the tree, staring up at each gemstone and crystal in turn, but her eyes were drawn to a specific yellow stone.

“Citrine,” Hotaru reminded her, following her line of sight.

“It helps dreamers to fulfil their dreams and empowers the golden crystal,” Usagi whispered. “The golden crystal supports Crystal Tokyo which is supported by the power of the silver crystal which keeps mother and me alive.”

“He really thought of everything,” Hotaru whistled. “Exactly as we expected.”

“How close were we?”

“Pardon?”

“Helios,” Usagi stressed. “How close were we?”

Hotaru sighed.

“Please, I need this.”

“Do you remember how Tuxedo Mask would always be near to help Sailor Moon if she was ever in trouble?” Usagi nodded. “When you knew each other, he helped you in every way he could. He was… your friend. A confidante. A protector.” Hotaru approached Usagi and rested her hand on her shoulder gently. “There was no one you thought higher of in all these years.”

“So… he was just a fellow hero fighting for justice?” Usagi hedged, a little unsure.

“Not quite,” Hotaru chuckled softly. “He had a very different role to play.”

“What role did he play in my life then?”

“He was absent for a great deal of it,” Hotaru answered honestly. “As the High Priest of Elysion, he was required to live by his duty there.”

“Oh,” Usagi responded, disappointed.

There wasn’t anymore for her to ask about him. It was another person who wasn’t present in her life.

***

Serenity groaned as she leaned back in her seat, looking helplessly at Princess Kakyuu and Sailor Cosmos. The two women looked at her sympathetically.

“Mnemosyne has been working with Sailor Mercury, but I don’t think they’ve had any luck,” she continued. “The waters of Mnemosyne aren’t having any neutralising effects on the waters of Lethe, like they’re supposed to. It’s so frustrating because it raises another question: why? The two rivers work hand in hand to reverse the effects of the other, so why is nothing working?”

“Calm down, Serenity,” Cosmos said gently.

“How can I?” she replied shrilly. “Last night, I sat with Usagi and I used the power of the silver crystal in order to reach for the memories that were taken from her. But I felt nothing. There was nothing there. It was like those memories were never there in the first place.”

“Isn’t that how the river of Lethe works?” Kakyuu wondered.

Cosmos shook her head.

“Once I was exposed to the waters of Mnemosyne, all of my lost memories were restored,” Serenity replied. “Usagi seems to be okay but that’s not alleviating my frustration. It’s Helios. She was so happy and suddenly, she’s lost this part of herself.” She sighed heavily. “It’s like the same vicious cycle Endymion and I were forced to endure time and time again. There was no greater heartbreak. I understand how Helios feels.”

Her eyes went glassy and vague as she recalled old memories from over ten millennia ago. Cosmos and Kakyuu exchanged glances.

“Tell us,” Kakyuu urged, “how were Lethe and Mnemosyne?”

Serenity blew air out so that her bangs flew away from her face and she looked at the fireball princess pointedly.

“Lethe was Lethe, as you can imagine,” she sighed. “Mnemosyne was attempting to be more diplomatic but honestly, I’m not sure they know how this happened. It confuses me actually. Who else could have done such a thing? The king is adamant that they need further interrogation and not let out of our sight, but I needed them to assist with a problem that falls in their domain. Mars was certain that their shock at being called in about this was genuine. I didn’t feel the need to get a second opinion from Neptune. I trust Mars with my life.”

“That and Mars would set you ablaze with a fireball if you insulted her that way,” Cosmos laughed.

Serenity grimaced.

“You’re probably right about that.”

“I don’t like to point fingers,” Kakyuu suggested hesitantly, “but have you thought about questioning Sailor Phi and Chi?”

Cosmos and Serenity gaped at her.

“Why?” Cosmos asked blankly.

“Okay, I know we have moved on from the past,” Kakyuu continued, “but I still remember the feeling of Sailor Chi’s staff going through my back. They were ruthless, even more so than Sailor Lethe. Do you not remember the damage they did in the time of the sailor wars? Together, they were responsible for the deaths of me, my Starlights and Lethe and Mnemosyne, two of their own at the time when they were allied with Shadow Galactica. We live in a time of forgiveness, healing, and peace, but something has happened that has made me reflect that we must be cautious. I wouldn’t suggest it if it didn’t concern me.”

“I hate to say it, but Kakyuu is right,” Cosmos agreed.

“What motivation would they have for manipulating Usagi’s life like this?” Serenity questioned aloud. “They aren’t supposed to leave the Star Garden.”

“They left to be present here for the celebrations,” Kakyuu pointed out. “There was opportunity to pass by the desert rivers on their way here.”

Serenity pondered the argument for a moment.

“I don’t know much about them to be honest,” she confessed.

“I do,” Galaxia’s voice rang from the doorway.

The three women turned to see Galaxia leaning in the doorway, her head resting gently on the doorframe with a faint smile on her face. She stepped inside the room and sat down next to Kakyuu. She glanced round at each of them.

“Do you want my input?” she asked.

“Of course, Galaxia!” Serenity nodded enthusiastically. “If you can help, I will welcome you with open arms.”

Galaxia laughed softly.

“Always the same, Sere,” she responded in amusement. “Sailor Phi and Sailor Chi were the most loyal followers to Shadow Galactica. They were very easily swayed by Chaos. As you know, there weren’t many true sailor senshi who were loyal to Chaos on their own accord. Phi and Chi were two of the few, as were Lethe and Mnemosyne, though the latter two had hopes for a better future. They were simply misguided. Phi and Chi continue to hold darkness in their hearts. They are no longer the only two star gardeners in the galaxy.”

“What does that mean?” Cosmos asked, her interest peaked.

“Do you remember the Sailor Animamates?” Galaxia asked Serenity. When she nodded, she continued. “The ones whose essence survived the aftermath of the sailor wars were recruited by Phi and Chi to work in the Star Garden alongside them.”

“Why?” Serenity gasped. “I had no idea that would be possible. The Sailor Animamates weren’t true senshi. They were only senshi through the power of… well, you.”

“You’ll be amazed what determination can do,” Galaxia mused.

“What does this have to do with Usagi?” Kakyuu prodded.

“I’m saying that if Phi and Chi are part of this, then they have the chance to do so.”

“Because they aren’t alone,” Serenity murmured.

***

As Helios strode through the palace, he wondered how he was currently in this position. The asteroid senshi had found him and continued to pester him until he relented. This is how he now found himself on his way to Usagi’s room where he knew she was currently situated. He hadn’t wanted to see her after he realised what had happened. She looked confused and a little overwhelmed by the idea that someone had violated her, and he didn’t want to add to any stress she must be feeling. Endymion had found him the next day around lunch time. He could see in his oldest friend’s wise face that he empathised deeply with him. The king sat with him and talked about the second time he was reincarnated on Earth following the defeat of the Dark Kingdom. He didn’t have his memories, but Serenity of the past did. He revealed that after his memories were returned, he realised just how much he loved her because she never gave up on him, even when he appeared to be the same jerk that didn’t know her from Eve. He took great comfort in knowing that throughout all that heartache and loss, he was loved deeply by the one person he held most dear. He shouldn’t hide away from Usagi for fear of upsetting or confusing her because she will remember him as he is now. Soon after, the asteroid senshi had found Helios on his own thinking about his conversation with Endymion and urged him not to wait to see her.

He paused outside of Usagi’s door and lifted his hand then paused in hesitation. He let out a lungful of air and knocked on her door. He heard some shuffling, a groan after a bang sounded from within the room then the door swung open to reveal a ruffled Usagi. She blinked twice then shook her head.

“Sorry, it’s Helios, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” he replied slowly. “I’m sorry – I hope I’m not interrupting?”

“Not at all,” she laughed. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, of course,” he assured her. “I just wondered if you wanted to walk with me?”

She raised her eyebrows, taken aback.

“I took a walk this morning with Hotaru,” she said almost apologetically. Helios face fell. “But you’re welcome to join me on the balcony inside. I was just reading in the breeze.”

“If you’re sure,” he replied uncertainly. “It’s a little improper to be in a lady’s bedroom.”

“Oh, don’t be silly,” she laughed, waving his words away with the flick of her hand. “This is the 31st century. I don’t believe in such nonsense. Come join me.”

She whirled around, leaving her door open, crossing her room and out onto her balcony, plonking herself down on her chair again, pulling her comforter back over her legs. Helios followed her through, closing the door behind him and sitting down on the couch that was situated at an angle from her current seat. She offered him a timid smile, reaching for her water, and finding her fingers just a short distance to far from her glass.

“Here, let me get that for you,” he offered, easily grabbing the glass, and handing it over.

“Thank you,” she smiled fuller at him. She took a swig of water, watching him over the rum of her glass and swallowed. “So, why do I have the pleasure of your company this evening?”

“Blame your senshi,” he twinkled.

She chuckled.

“I’m not surprised.” She faltered for a mere moment and her face turned apologetic. “Look, I really need to apologise to you.”

“Whatever for, princess?”

“For what happened yesterday,” she explained. “It seems… ridiculous to say, ‘I’m sorry I forgot you’, but whatever sounds less lame, let’s pretend I said that. I don’t want to cause any pain. I’ve been told that we were close. Really close.”

She said all of this in such a rush that Helios didn’t have a chance to cut in. He smiled wryly.

“Yeah, you could say that,” he replied quietly.

“We visited the crystal trees in the royal gardens,” Usagi told him. “Hotaru and I.”

“Oh yes?”

“I wish I could remember receiving it from you,” she whispered, gazing out beyond the balcony. “It’s the most thoughtful thing I’ve ever received.” She smiled a brilliant smile at him. “Hotaru was right.”

“She usually is, but what about this time?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You are a protector,” she stated.

That made Helios smile, with more than a hint of heaviness weighing on his heart.

“I’d do anything for you, princess,” he confessed.

She blinked at him, curiosity dominating her delicate features.

“You know, I think I believe that,” she admitted.

They caught each other’s eye and suddenly, Usagi found herself needing to take a drink. She swallowed a few mouthfuls. His eyes were like crystal clear honey that you could dive into, the fall gentle and thrilling. The idea warmed her insides and a part of her felt like she’d had that thought before. So strange. The energy fizzing between them was a little intoxicating and there was no ignoring that it existed. She smiled shyly at him.

“Would you like to take a walk with me tomorrow?” she invited.

His face appeared to relax at those words, and he nodded.

“I’d like that, princess,” he answered, accepting the invitation.

“Helios?”

“Yes?”

“What were we to each other?”

His eyes shot to her face in surprise at her blunt question, but he shouldn’t have been surprised, really. She was more than a little intuitive and that was one thing that would never change. There was a faint blush at her cheeks but nevertheless, her eyes were focused and trained on him, her face determined. He ached to tell her the whole truth, but it hurt him to entertain the thought, so he did the next best thing.

“You were… are the most important person to me,” he told her. “That hasn’t changed.”

“So what were we?” she asked again, feeling his answer was too vague for her liking.

“That was undetermined,” he answered honestly.

She considered him and realised that he was telling the truth. She didn’t know if that was better or worse because either way, she still didn’t know.


	14. Chapter 13

Sailor Jupiter leaped into the training arena and landed with perfect form. The triumphant glint in her emerald eyes weren’t lost on Venus, Mercury, and Mars, causing a grin to break out across the brunette’s face.

“What has you so excited?” Venus demanded with a small smile, stretching out her legs.

“I finally plucked up the courage,” Jupiter admitted, almost bursting with glee.

“Wait, you mean you…” Mars started.

“Yes,” Jupiter interrupted. “I asked her, and she said yes!”

“For when?” Mercury wondered.

“Now.”

“You seriously want _Galaxia_ to train with us?” Mars stressed, turning round, and shooting another flaming arrow in a perfect bullseye at her target across the fields.

“Of course!” Jupiter replied, affronted. “She’s the best and I’m still not at my best. She can probably teach me things about my power that I haven’t even dreamed of trying yet!”

“Not at your best?” Mercury repeated. “You’re over a 1000 years old, Jupiter.”

“That means nothing,” she fobbed it off with a wave of her hand.

“Well, I’m certainly not rusty,” Mars smirked, shooting another bullseye with her Mars arrow.

“That means nothing, Mars!” Jupiter disputed. “You were a Shinto priestess for many years – doesn’t archery become an acquired skill? Besides, I’d love to see you try to score a bullseye with one of your flamethrowers.”

Jupiter folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow at the soldier of war, daring her to take on the challenge. Mars simply rolled her eyes, releasing her Mars arrow to fizzle into the air in dying embers. She opened her hand, fire flickering in her palm and she flicked her wrist so that the fire surrounded her. She held out her hand in front of her, the fire absorbing into the palm of her hand from whence it came and threw the fire from herself, forming into the shape of a menacing snake.

“Mars snake fire!” she called, watching with satisfaction as the fire snake shot through her previous bullseyes and then circled the target entirely, setting the whole tree on fire.

Mars’ mouth dropped open in shock, then Venus burst out laughing.

“I got it,” Mercury announced, leaping to her feet, and running across the field to extinguish the flames.

“Well, that went marvellously,” Jupiter sniggered, shaking her head.

“Oh yeah?” Mars countered. “I’d like to see you do better.”

“And show you up? I wouldn’t dream of it.” Jupiter winked at her.

“I could feel the fighting spirit of sailor senshi from back in the palace,” Galaxia’s voice broke into the conversation.

All three inner senshi turned to see Sailor Galaxia approaching them, donning her gold, armour like senshi uniform, her long wavy hair rolled back to fit into her gold headdress, her gold high-heeled knee-length boots to match. She offered them a smile.

“Thank you _so_ much for coming,” Jupiter gushed.

“No problem,” Galaxia nodded gently. “It’s an honour.”

“I believe the honour is all Jupiter’s,” Mars murmured, nudging the aforementioned senshi in the ribs, which Jupiter elbowed back.

“Ignore her,” Jupiter said wryly, stepping forward. “As you can see, she has more to learn.”

Galaxia’s eyes followed the direction in which Jupiter pointed and her delicate eyebrows raised at the sight of the charred tree which Mercury was treating.

“Oh, wow,” she responded. She glanced at Mars. “Did you mean to do that?”

“Okay, I’d like to point out that I _did_ get a bullseye!” Mars protested.

“Maybe you should stick to archery,” Jupiter suggested, turning back to Galaxia. “Now, please, show me, show me, show me.”

“What on Earth does she want you to show her?” Venus mused, sitting on a bench at the edge of the field, now stretching her legs either side of her.

Galaxia merely smiled. She held out her hand, feeling the energy crackling the air around her. Then in the next moment, electricity was bouncing off her fingers. She concentrated and the electricity formed a ball of energy. She turned to the tree that Mercury had frozen at its core to cool it down and shot her arm out directly at it, shooting the ball of energy to fly at the target, hitting it perfectly in the bullseye.

“Seriously, how do you control it like that?” Jupiter pressed, practically bouncing on her feet.

“Concentration,” Galaxia answered. “With a little patience, you’ll learn that the elements are at your control, too. Look, watch this more closely.”

She stepped further back from the senshi and held her hand over the sapphire crystal that sat in the brooch on her chest. She felt the power of her star seed and embraced it. She felt her golden aura burning around her and she felt the energy sizzling through the air. She opened her hand, calling her sword to materialise in her grasp, and channelled the dark lightning through it. She raised her sword and aimed it at Jupiter, shooting the lighting directly at the guardian of thunder and courage, who immediately cartwheeled out of the way of the oncoming attack.

“Why did you dodge it?” Galaxia asked.

“I’ve been on the receiving end of your lightning before,” Jupiter answered. “It wasn’t fun then either.”

“But you can use my own attack against you to your advantage,” Galaxia responded.

“How?”

“Attack me,” Galaxia told her. Jupiter looked sceptical. “Really.”

Galaxia stepped back and gestured for her to attack with her fingers. Jupiter shrugged, trusting her to know what she was doing. She called upon her planet in her mind, the antenna in her tiara reacting to her demand as the crackling energy of electricity sounded around her. Lightning rained down around her, her tiara collecting that power and she raised her arms above her head. She spun around rapidly, creating a blue ball of lighting which enlarged in between her hands.

“Jupiter coconut cyclone!” she cried, blasting it at Galaxia, sending out shock waves of high-voltage energy in a large spherical blast.

As expected, the legendary sailor senshi didn’t move an inch.

“Galaxia inflation!” she yelled, a field of crackling dark lightning generating around her. She shot the energy out towards the incoming attack, the lightning colliding with Jupiter’s blue ball of energy, causing an explosion to echo through the grounds between them.

Venus, Mercury, and Mars eyebrows all rose in unison. Jupiter blinked, amazed at Galaxia’s reaction. Galaxia stepped out of the smoke that separated them and she had an eyebrow raised.

“Now, do you see what I mean?”

“I _have_ to try this,” Jupiter declared with a delighted grin of anticipation.

“I think we need to remove all foliage from the immediate area,” Mercury muttered.

***

Silently, Usagi watched the asteroid senshi training in the next field over. It was fascinating to her to feel the different energy each senshi emitted. The asteroid senshi held similar powers to the inner senshi, but the way they wielded it was so different. She didn’t realise it, but a small smile was pulling at her lips. They were her nearest and dearest friends. She was proud to call them her own. Suddenly she was aware of a presence at her side, a presence she would know anywhere. Without turning to her side, she smiled deeper.

“Hello, Hotaru,” she greeted her best friend.

“Why aren’t you out there?” Hotaru asked, leaning her arms on the railing that overlooked the arenas, nudging her shoulder gently.

“I was just watching them,” Usagi smiled.

“You haven’t trained since the ceremony,” Hotaru observed quietly. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” she shrugged. She glanced at Hotaru to find her staring at her uncertainly. “Yeah. I just… I’m uncertain about training as Sailor Moon. That’s all.”

“Neo-Eternal Sailor Moon,” Hotaru corrected with a smirk. “Joking aside, why?”

“I’m not mom,” she whispered.

Hotaru’s eyebrows pushed together a little, her lips pressing together as her face fell sympathetically. She rested her hand on Usagi’s bare arm and squeezed comfortingly.

“No one is asking you to be the original Sailor Moon,” Hotaru reassured her.

Usagi looked at her, sadness dominating her face. She shrugged helplessly.

“I don’t know,” she replied, gazing up at the sky. Hotaru spotted the tears gathering at the corners of Usagi’s eyes and she made to open her mouth, but Usagi continued. “I should be more powerful than ever, but I’ve never felt more powerless. You know, last night, Helios came to see me, and we spent the evening together. And I have all these feelings that feel wrong in my empty head where people are telling me that he should be. Mom and dad went through hell and she still had the power to save the universe. I’m not sure I have that strength.”

“It wasn’t about your dad,” Hotaru replied. “Your mom’s strength comes from herself and her love for everything that blooms in this universe. Your dad just happens to be one of the things that blooms in this universe, too. And you.”

“Do I really have the capacity to be her?”

Hotaru sighed and stepped forward to slide her arms around Usagi’s neck, pulling her into a tight hug.

“You don’t have to be her, Usagi,” Hotaru murmured in her ear. “You have your own strengths. That’s why you are the _new_ Eternal Sailor Moon. You once saved the Earth and protected the kingdom yourself. What do you think captured Helios’ attention? You were everything in him that he saw in you.” She leaned back. “So, you are going to transform and come down to the arena to train with me.”

“Are you serious?” Usagi laughed, blinking the tears away.

“Absolutely,” Hotaru nodded. She brought out her transformation wand and raised it above her head. “Saturn eternal power, make up!” In her place stood Eternal Sailor Saturn and she beckoned Usagi to follow suit.

Usagi rolled her eyes and humoured her. She brought out her compact that held the pink moon crystal and ran her fingers over the brooch.

“Pink moon eternal power, make up!”

Neo-Eternal Sailor Moon glanced down at herself, pulling a face at Saturn. The soldier of silence laughed and took off towards the arena and Moon followed suit, chasing after her.

Meanwhile, Helios had stumbled out of the palace and found himself out in the fields that overlooked the training arenas. He walked over the grass feeling a sense of home. He knew all too well what it was like to give himself over to his senses. He didn’t take the form of Pegasus too often. It reminded him painfully of Usagi, but he missed the freedom he had in that form. A warm pink glow of light caught his eye and he knew instantly who had conjured such power. He continued his stroll and found himself at the railing that Usagi had previously occupied, unbeknownst to him. He leaned against the railings and easily spotted his favourite senshi, his young maiden. He let out a sigh and felt his shoulders slump under the strain of the emotional pain he was feeling inside.

“Rather than letting me guess, would you like to explain the sigh?”

Helios looked to his right and saw King Endymion looking at him sympathetically.

“Oh, your highness,” he exclaimed.

“That’s enough of that,” Endymion said sharply, taking his place at his oldest friend’s side. “Is it Usagi?”

“It’s always Usagi,” Helios confessed, gazing down at where he could see her training with her senshi and Sailor Saturn.

He cringed when he watched Saturn perform her _silence glaive surprise_ attack at Neo-Eternal Sailor Moon, blasting a large amount of energy at her from her glaive and felt relief when he spotted the asteroid senshi work together to block the attack and in response use their _pink ladies freezing kiss_ attack against Saturn, who responded by using her silent wall to protect herself. He heard Endymion chuckle at his side. He glanced at him questioningly.

“Usagi is so hesitant,” he continued to chuckle. “Yet so different from her mother. She would go headfirst into a fight, whereas Serenity would either cry, scream or adamantly refuse to fight, even though she always did, no matter how scared she was. But I knew that Hotaru would get Usagi to embrace herself as the new Sailor Moon. We knew that it would be hard for her to accept herself, but it’s a battle she has to win herself. We couldn’t do it for her.” He went silent for a moment then spoke up again. “She doesn’t always talk to us. She never has. But I know she always talked to you. I gave my blessing to you both a very long time ago.”

Helios gaped at the king.

“You did?”

“That I did,” Endymion nodded. “It will be okay, Helios. We will sort this, and we will find out who did this to our girl. Usagi has Sailor Galaxia, Princess Kakyuu, Sailor Cosmos and her mother fighting for her. There are no better women to get to the bottom of this.”

“And us,” Helios replied. Endymion cocked his head to the side slightly. “She has us,” he then gestured to the training grounds, “and the Milky Way galaxy guardians. She has us all, even if she doesn’t know she does.”

“She knows,” Endymion assured him, clapping his shoulder.

***

There was no fear in the eyes of Sailor Phi and Sailor Chi. In their minds, they weren’t surprised that they now found themselves here and truthfully, they didn’t care that they were. There was nothing the queen or her senshi could do to them, particularly as they hadn’t done anything to deserve being sat here now. They knew that they were going to be interrogated by the queen, asking them questions about their travels to Crystal Tokyo and perhaps even bring up their actions in the past. The whole conversation felt tedious before it had even begun. They didn’t look at it each other. They didn’t need to. Just like Sailors Lethe and Mnemosyne who were sisters, as were Phi and Chi, they had the ability to share each other’s thoughts, just as if they were of one mind. They knew that everyone feared them, and their presence made people uncomfortable. It wasn’t their problem people were unnerved by them. Their sisterhood and strong beliefs made them strong and they didn’t – and wouldn’t – hide that away. They’d spent a very long time watching people fearing for their lives and they decided they would never be one of them. Their role in the universe was one that made them essential senshi and they knew this made them untouchable.

The door handle went, and the door swung open. Two sets of eyes zeroed in on the door and that was when they glanced at each other in surprise, as it wasn’t the queen of Crystal Tokyo that was entering the room. Galaxia crossed the threshold and her eyes flicked between them. She noted their emotionless faces and gave a wry smile.

“You know, ladies,” she begun, “I always admired your determination to never show weakness. There are very few in the world who are able to keep their emotions from showing on their face, or their body language from giving them away or even to simply… react. It might not surprise you to know that I know that underneath this exterior, you’re not as quiet on the inside as you are outside.”

She pulled out a chair and sat down, her caramel eyes gazing at them silently.

“And you would know all about that, wouldn’t you, Galaxia?” Phi spoke up, her composure never wavering.

The Star Gardeners were both sat in identical positions, one leg crossed over the other, the leg on top uncovered from the skirts of their gowns, thanks to the unsubtle slit up either leg. To an outsider, it might be unnerving that they barely moved a muscle in all the time they waited for their interrogator.

“Better than most,” Galaxia replied.

“So, why hasn’t the queen graced us with her presence then?” Chi demanded, impatiently.

“You’re hardly the best of friends,” Galaxia stated. “Would you rather speak with her?”

“Since when were we friends?”

“I can assure you: we aren’t.” Galaxia rested her hands on the table. “Did either of you have any involvement in what happened to Princess Usagi Lady Serenity?”

Chi snorted. Galaxia raised her eyebrows at her.

“Getting right to the point,” she applauded. “I always liked your approach to things, Galaxia.”

“And yet, your approach is not to be as direct.”

“Well, we didn’t,” Phi snapped. “What would we have to gain?”

It was Galaxia’s turn to laugh.

“Wow, did you both rehearse that line with Sailors Lethe and Mnemosyne?” Phi and Chi frowned at each other. “Those words were said by the river guardians. The parallel between you is quite disconcerting.”

“Oh, please,” Chi retorted with a roll of her eyes, “those two are weak.”

“Weak, you say?” Galaxia questioned. “Really, ladies. I remember every second of the days of the Sailor Wars. You four were my best soldiers after all. Don’t think I don’t remember what you’re capable of. So I’ll ask you again: did either of you have any involvement in the events of the evening following the ceremony?”

“No,” the sisters replied in unison.

Galaxia’s eyes glared at them, her gaze never wavering.

“Fine,” Galaxia nodded, getting to her feet. She paused. “You know, it’s interesting that you ask what you would have to gain.”

“Why is that?” Phi asked.

“An observation,” Galaxia replied. “You are quite possibly the most ruthless senshi in the universe.”

“Possibly?” Chi echoed, raising an eyebrow.

“Just remember something, Sailor Chi,” Galaxia ordered, resting her hands on the table, and leaning over it. “I’m much worse. I don’t know your motives yet, but there’s something amiss here. I will find it out.”

She turned to the door when Phi’s voice stopped her in her tracks.

“And remember this, Galaxia,” Phi warned her, “Serenity isn’t as loved throughout the universe as the kingdom seems to believe she is. She may have the power of light on her side, but where there’s light, there will always be a shadow.”

“You’d better hope it isn’t you then,” Galaxia returned.

***

“Do either of you understand the power of the Star Garden?” Princess Kakyuu asked Sailor Cosmos and Neo-Queen Serenity.

Serenity shook her head, looking at Cosmos.

“Sorry,” she apologised with a shrug. “Honestly, the Star Garden wasn’t always in existence. It came to be in the time of the Sailor Wars. I believe it held the star crystals of fallen senshi throughout the universe.”

“Then what is its purpose now?” Serenity wondered.

“I’m afraid that Phi and Chi may be the only ones who can answer that,” Cosmos replied regretfully.

“Galaxia told us that Phi and Chi aren’t the only Star Gardeners now,” Serenity mused.

“Yes?” Kakyuu urged.

“Well, their helpers are the Animamates, right?”

“Is that a problem?” Cosmos asked.

“Would any of them have a motive to hurt us?”

“Serenity,” Cosmos sighed. “Unfortunately, the Sailor Wars brought out everyone’s dark side, even mine. Some people just don’t want to move on.”

“What do you mean?”

“For those who fought for Shadow Galactica, they had bad intentions,” Cosmos went on. “Sometimes it takes a little push to bring out someone’s dark side. The Animamates committed the worst of acts by turning on their own planets for their own gain. We can’t always assume the best in people. Unfortunately, they may have a motive, considering the result of the wars wasn’t all that beneficial for them.”

“But life,” Serenity insisted, “it’s better now, surely?”

“We see that,” Cosmos agreed, “but not everyone will have their eyes opened to the peace that exists now.”

“I think we need to summon the Animamates here,” Kakyuu blurted out.

Serenity and Cosmos gaped at the fireball princess.

“Excuse me, what?” Serenity asked blankly. “You want me to bring here the people who potentially did this to my daughter?”

“We can’t sort anything out if the right people aren’t here,” Kakyuu reasoned. “I think something happened at the Star Garden that started this. I know Galaxia is quite adamant that Phi and Chi don’t have good intentions, but she’s not sure if it is them who did this to Usagi.”

“What do you think, Atta?” Serenity asked Cosmos.

Cosmos sighed.

“When I came here, it was an evil essence that alerted me,” she admitted. “I didn’t want to say but it reminded me of…”

“Chaos,” Serenity finished with a heavy heart.

“Could it be he?” Kakyuu whispered.

“We never destroyed him,” Cosmos stated. “Chaos went back where it belonged. Serenity chose to preserve life, so Chaos continued to linger in the world.” She looked at Serenity. “It was the right choice.” She let out a lungful of air. “I think we should question the Animamates.”

“I’m afraid you might be right,” Serenity nodded. “I’ll speak to Endymion first and we’ll make arrangements to bring them here. I need to check in with Mercury and Mnemosyne. I don’t think they’ve had any luck with reversing the effects of what Usagi drank from her glass.”

“How is Helios coping?” Cosmos asked.

“I’m not sure even he knows,” Serenity replied sadly.


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make it clear that Elysion and Elysium are different planes of existence in this story (and Greek mythology!) Elysion is part of the Golden Kingdom - as we know, where Helios resides. Elysium is a conception of the afterlife and lies out of the realm of Hade's domain, beyond his city and palace. Elysium, or the Fields of Elysium is otherwise known as 'Paradise', the domain of the good souls of the dead and where many of the gods and goddesses of the underworld reside.

“You’re nuts.”

“Rei!”

“What?”

“You can’t speak to her like that.”

“Whyever not?”

“She’s the queen.”

“She’s still a meatball head.”

Makoto and Minako exchanged weary expressions as Ami and Rei uncharacteristically bickered, but no one else seemed to take notice. If anything, the others in the room appeared to agree with Rei’s sentiment with the exception of Kakyuu, Cosmos and Endymion. Serenity clapped her hands together.

“As much as I appreciate your thoughts, Rei,” Serenity said tartly, “we have to do this.”

“Hold on, rewind,” Rei held up her hand as if to halt her then rolled her index in the air as if rewinding a tape. “So, the plan is to bring the Sailor Animamates here from the Star Garden to what… interrogate them? Do they still have the powers of a senshi?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Galaxia interrupted. “If they do or don’t, they won’t have the power to do any damage here, especially with so many powerful senshi here.”

“That wasn’t my worry,” Rei retorted. “If they have powers of a senshi, we have no idea what they’re capable of. They’ve been working in the very place where star seeds are cultivated. The very essence of a senshi’s soul.”

“They may have the answers that Phi and Chi aren’t giving us,” Serenity argued.

“And you think they’d be willing to give you them, just like that?” Rei pressed further.

“I don’t know why you didn’t let us have a round with Phi and Chi,” Haruka hissed. “They may live like they have no soul, but we have more heart. That gives us an edge.”

“I’m not sure slicing and dicing them would be particularly helpful right now,” Serenity replied wryly. “I appreciate the offer though.”

Haruka gave her a sly wink and smirked, feeling Michiru’s hand at her wrist. Serenity turned to Galaxia, who looked back at the queen with a solemn expression on her face.

“Can you do this?”

Galaxia simply nodded, saying nothing.

“Wait, you want to do this now?” Rei exploded.

“Maybe you could all transform first,” Serenity suggested.

Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn looked at each other smugly. Honestly, they were surprised that Haruka and Michiru were in their civilian forms, but the couple were known to enjoy their time out of their true forms. Truthfully, the mysterious outer senshi were nervous but hid it well behind their stoic demeanours. The remaining six senshi transformed following Serenity’s pointed hint and Sailor Mars marched up to face Serenity, placing her hands on Serenity’s arms.

“Sere, please,” Mars appealed, “think about this. This could be a bad idea.”

“No,” Serenity disagreed. “A bad idea was messing with my daughter. If the Animamates decide to let hell rain down on Crystal Tokyo, I will unleash my wrath on them. I want to know what happened to my daughter. Now you either support me, or you do your duty and stand by the rest of the guard.”

Mars’ violet eyes held Serenity’s determined face for another silent minute, then she nodded. Endymion came to Serenity’s side and wrapped his arm around her bare shoulders. He addressed the collective group.

“I agree with the queen,” he told them. “Phi and Chi won’t cooperate, but we can make the Animamates. If they know something that can help us, then we will do whatever it takes.”

The monarchs looked at Galaxia and nodded. The Golden Queen pursed her lips, squeezing her eyes shut for a mere moment before opening them again. She held her hands out in front of her and a vortex opened before them. Beyond the vortex, the vast expanse of stars could be seen for light years, an endless sea of light shining in varying degrees of luminosity. Cosmos glanced at Serenity who had sharply inhaled, feeling the shine of the stars that were living beyond this space. She felt it, too. She felt it all the time, but Serenity hadn’t honed that ability yet. Cosmos stepped forward, resting her hand flat against Galaxia’s right outstretched hand facing the vortex and she turned to shoot her other hand at the vortex, revealing the Star Garden. Suddenly, the room seemed to quake under the pressure of the intense atmosphere that unexpectedly filled the space, and all went dark for a moment when the sucking pressure stopped as quickly as it started. Serenity blinked and found the dazed and disorientated Sailor Animamates standing in their midst: Iron Mouse, Aluminum Siren, Tin Nyanko and Heavy Metal Papillon. The tension in the room was almost palpable. These four women had caused a lot of devastation in the time of the Sailor Wars.

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon was the first one to react to their new and unexpected situation. Her huge purple butterfly wings at her back were vibrant and mesmerising, her widened purple eyes more vibrant still, particularly in her shock.

“Where are we?” she wondered, her eyes flickering around the room.

The others seemed to be doing the same, having never stepped foot in Crystal Tokyo before. But it was Aluminum Siren’s reaction that was different. The Milky Way guardians noted that the Sailor Animamates looked exactly as they remembered from their last interactions with them all those centuries ago. It was unnerving.

“You!” Aluminum Siren snarled when her eyes caught sight of Serenity.

Serenity’s eyebrows rose slightly, then her eyes widened when Aluminum Siren dived at her, hands outstretched which curled around her neck once she made contact and she squeezed, beating on the queen viciously. Endymion immediately bent towards them, but Aluminum Siren shot her hand out, blasting him across the room with a powerful jet of water without breaking her flow. Time seemed to move exceptionally fast in that moment and many things seemed to happen at once. The outer senshi glanced at each other, knowing they couldn’t use one of their powerful planet attacks in case they hurt Serenity in the process. Jupiter stepped in and used her leaves of oak to attack Aluminum Siren, knowing she wouldn’t hurt the queen, but she wasn’t prepared for Heavy Metal Papillon to respond in kind with a fierce wind attack, blowing away her column of swirling leaves. Iron Mouse and Tin Nyanko joined hands creating a ball of fire and a beam of energy in their respective hands and shot it at the centre of the room which exploded, blinding everyone, and causing them all to fall, allowing Aluminum Siren to continue physically abusing Serenity with her bare hands and fists.

Kakyuu held up a playing card in her hand between her index and middle finger, lending her energy to it. She flicked her wrist and it swirled around her form, multiplying into the full pack of 52.

“Starlight royal straight flush,” she cried, sending the energised cards flying in all directions at the Animamates, incapacitating them.

Aluminum Siren clung onto Serenity though, fighting the pain searing through her from Kakyuu’s attack, her anger and rage pushing her on. Venus unlooped her Venus chain from around her waist and caught Aluminum Siren in her chain’s hold and yanked her back off the queen, the heart links emanating a dangerous heat against the angry Animamate’s skin, finally taking the last of her energy.

Saturn crossed the room in a flash and reached the queen before the king could and she ran her eyes over the angry red marks and swelling blue bruises raising on Serenity’s neck. In the brief encounter, the viciousness of Aluminum Siren’s attack seemed to have successfully taken Serenity into the land of unconsciousness, for they didn’t see her baby blues staring up at them now. Endymion lifted the limp queen into his lap and Saturn ran her hands over her just mere inches above her skin. Her hand glowed a gentle purple hue, the heat of her power felt by Endymion as he held his wife. He watched as the unnatural colours caused by the attack on her skin started to heal under Saturn’s special touch.

“It will take some time for inside to heal,” Saturn murmured. “We need to move her.”

She stood as Endymion looped his arm under Serenity’s legs and lifted her in the air in his embrace. They found Mars aiming her Mars arrow at Aluminum Siren, Uranus holding the blade of her space sword against Aluminum Siren’s throat threateningly and Galaxia had the Animamates bound in her golden energy whip.

“They won’t have the power to do any damage here,” Pluto quoted. “Maybe next time, back your statements up with some evidence.”

“Well, I think we know who to start with,” Cosmos said flatly.

Galaxia gave her an exhausted look and nodded.

***

Helios wandered through the palace and found himself gravitating towards the royal gardens. The palace was strangely quiet today, devoid of the presence of the king and queen. It was strange even that he hadn’t spotted any of the senshi running about. Everyone seemed to be on high alert after everything that had been going on and he felt it himself. A few days had passed since the birthday celebrations and tensions hadn’t eased at all, if anything, tensions only seemed to heighten. He stepped out into the sunshine, immediately feeling the warmth on his skin as he crossed the gardens and strode down the paths, admiring the flora that grew there. Something drew him to the centre of the gardens where the crystal trees stood. Maybe it was the warm glow of energy that drove him forward. Abruptly he came to a halt when he spotted one of the Asteroid senshi stood at the entrance to the central garden.

“Helios,” Sailor Vesta greeted him with a nod. “How are you?”

“It’s kind of a moot question,” he replied with an apologetic smile. “How come you’re on guard here?”

Vesta bit her lip.

“What is it?”

“There’s something going on at the palace today,” she admitted. “We are to guard the princess.”

“She’s here?” Helios frowned.

“She’s been sat in the garden since sunrise,” Vesta told him. “Pallas, Ceres and Juno are at the other three entry points into the garden. We’ve been nearby the whole time.”

“What’s going on at the palace?” he asked.

“We were instructed to care for her, so that’s what we’re doing,” came the reply. “We don’t need to know anything else right now.”

“I understand,” he said with a small smile. He nodded behind her. “May I?”

Vesta jerked her head in a gesture of invite and went back to her previous occupation of watching the grounds. He passed her and stepped foot into the gardens. Perhaps it wasn’t the soothing warmth of energy from the crystal trees that drew him near, but her. It was hard to miss her bubble gum pink hair. He watched her for a moment. She was slumped over, as if she didn’t have the energy to keep herself upright. Her gaze was fixated about ten feet ahead of her on the ground. The sunlight reflected off her strands of hair and he marvelled in the beauty of the colour. Her skirts were gathered around her legs, her feet not quite touching the ground from her position on the bench. Her hands were gripping the edge of her seat as she seemed to struggle with keeping herself there. He frowned and occupied the empty space next to her, making her jump in fright.

“Oh, Helios!” she gasped, patting her heart. “You scared me.”

“I’m sorry, maiden,” he apologised. “If it reassures you, your senshi are on guard nearby.”

“Yes, I know,” she smiled. “They’re so dedicated. They shouldn’t have to be.”

He noted the sadness in her voice, and he peered at her tired façade.

“Are you okay?”

Her head whipped round, and she stared at him wide-eyed.

“Why would you ask me that?”

He went to reach for her hand and hesitated, looking at her pointedly as if to ask for her permission. She nodded, confusion evident on her face and he reached the rest of the way for her hand. He took her hand from her grip on the bench and was immediately aware of how cold she was. He felt the weakness there, the tremors in her body that she couldn’t control and her low energy. She seemed to almost shiver with it.

“How long have you felt like this?” he asked, placing his other hand on top of the hand he already held in his grasp.

“Cold?” she checked. He nodded and she shrugged. “A few days. I can’t seem to get warm anymore. It’s been coming on the past few days. Sitting here, I feel like…”

“Like what?”

“Like I’m not fading away,” she finished. She sighed. “I’m sorry. I’ve no idea why I told you any of this. I haven’t even told my senshi.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want to see that look on their faces anymore.”

“What look is that?”

“The one on your face right now,” she pointed out. He made to open his mouth to respond and she cut him off. “Don’t apologise for it. It’s everyone’s job to worry about me and what happened at the celebrations… it just made it worse. It’s lonely.”

“So, why did you tell me?” Helios asked, rubbing his thumbs across her cold skin.

“I don’t know,” she answered. “I feel like I can trust you. I don’t know why.” She paused. “I don’t know what it is, but I feel stronger with you here.”

“I won’t leave if you don’t wish me to,” he assured her.

She offered him a small smile.

“I almost believe that,” she murmured.

“Why don’t you have something on to keep you warm?” he wondered, eyeing her pink royal gown.

She reached down towards her feet and showed him a delicate shell pink shawl.

“When the sun came up, I wanted to feel it on my skin,” she explained. “I’m kind of numb.” She looked down at their entwined hands. “Sometimes.”

“Vesta told me that you’ve been out here since sunrise,” Helios revealed, the question in his voice.

“Yeah,” she said shortly.

“Can’t sleep?”

Usagi looked at him, pressing her lips together. She didn’t answer but let her eyes turn back to the crystal trees in front of them.

“Don’t tell anyone,” she demanded in a hushed tone.

“Why do you want to hide this?” he wondered.

“Mom is the strongest person anyone has ever known,” she explained. “I can’t be her. How am I supposed to be a descendent of the legendary silver crystal, let alone Neo-Eternal Sailor Moon when I can barely sit upright without a helping hand?” She sighed. “They can never know.”

“Usagi…” Helios trailed off weakly.

“Please, I need this,” she begged. “I’ll get better. I don’t know what went wrong but the pink moon crystal still glows. As long as it glows, I continue to be.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“Just…” she hesitated, “sit with me. Please.”

“As long as you need,” he promised, sitting back in his seat, his eyes resting on the crystal tree.

In all of this time, he hadn’t let go of her hand.

***

Endymion stood with his arms folded across his chest, his expression stony and his shoulders tense. He stared into the room where Aluminum Siren, Kakyuu, Cosmos and Galaxia were occupying. He didn’t want to be away from his wife, but he wanted to see this.

“How is she?” a gentle voice enquired.

He glanced to his side to find Uranus stood there gazing through the one-way glass that looked into their interrogation room.

“She’s fine,” he replied. “Her voice is a little hoarse, but Saturn healed her physical injuries from Aluminum Siren so there’s at least no visual signs that she was attacked. It’ll take some time for anything hidden to heal. Mercury told her to not touch the silver crystal. She’s resting in our bed chambers. Usagi is with her.”

“How did Koneko take it?”

“She’s angry,” Endymion answered. “She’s mad that we didn’t tell her what we were planning to do. She said it wasn’t worth it.”

He felt Uranus’ eyes on him, and he shrugged.

“You mean she doesn’t think she’s worth it?”

“You know my daughter, she has a mind of her own,” he mumbled. “Just like her mother.”

“Kakyuu, Cosmos and Galaxia,” Uranus mused. “That’s quite the trio.”

“They’re Serenity’s closest friends,” Endymion stated. “She trusts them with her life.” He looked at Uranus’ face and rolled his eyes. “You know you’ll always be Serenity’s favourite. But right now, we need that woman in one piece.”

“If she tries anything like what she did to Serenity again, she won’t be in one piece long,” Uranus warned.

“Agreed.”

Galaxia was sat across from Aluminum Siren while Cosmos and Kakyuu remained on their feet. Aluminum Siren wasn’t in the slightest bit phased by their stance in front of her. She found it amusing that she didn’t require much power in her arsenal to hurt them. The only thing she regretted wasn’t having the chance to finish with the queen.

“For someone with so much rage, it’s surprising you haven’t sat here gloating,” Cosmos observed. “You immediately went into attack mode. Why?”

“You want me to sit here and gloat?” Aluminum Siren laughed. “The only thing I’d have to gloat about is if I got to finish the job!”

“Finish the job?” Kakyuu questioned.

“Kill her,” the Animamate said bluntly.

“And why would you want that?” Galaxia wondered with interest.

“Serenity isn’t as loved throughout the universe as the kingdom seems to believe she is,” she answered bitterly.

“It’s interesting how much like Sailor Phi you sound,” she observed. “Tell me, what is your relationship like with the Star Gardeners? In fact, scrap that, what is all of your relationships like with them?”

“We barely interact,” Aluminum Siren replied without missing a beat.

“Is that so?” Kakyuu challenged, raising an eyebrow.

“Why would I lie? We were recruited to do a job in the Star Garden, and we did it. Phi and Chi aren’t what you would call the most sociable of creatures in the universe unless it’s with each other.”

Kakyuu and Cosmos looked at Galaxia and she shrugged as if she agreed with the statement.

“None of the Animamates are _friends_ if that’s what you’re thinking,” Aluminum Siren went on. “But we are a team. You attack me, they attack you.”

“So you attacked our queen,” Cosmos stated. “Where does your hatred for her come from? None of the others went for Neo-Queen Serenity.”

“That’s personal,” she snarled.

“Yes, it’s very personal,” Kakyuu agreed, pulling a chair out and sitting down, leaning across the table so that her face was stuck in Aluminum Siren’s personal space. “But you attacked the queen and that makes it _very_ personal. So speak.”

“You’re all an illusion,” she glowered, shaking her head in disgust. “You all live like you have peace. It’s pathetic. You’ll never have peace.”

“What do you mean?” Kakyuu demanded.

“This,” she sneered gesturing around aimlessly. “You think you’re all living in peace and harmony. It’s nonsense. Didn’t any of you learn anything from last time? Pain doesn’t just go away. Death is inevitable. Just like a star, we are made then we die.”

“So this is your problem?” Galaxia deduced. “You’re mad because the people of Crystal Tokyo have long lives and we don’t fight evil beings.”

“Evil isn’t born, it’s made,” Aluminum Siren reminded her.

Shock crossed Galaxia’s face and that didn’t go unnoticed by Cosmos, causing a smirk from the Animamate.

“What is it, Galaxia?”

“Chaos,” Galaxia whispered.

“If you want to call it that,” Aluminum Siren laughed. “Chaos never had a star seed of his own. When Serenity _saved_ the universe, she just released Chaos back to where he belonged. But part of him went where all powerful beings go.”

“The Star Garden,” Cosmos concluded.

“And let the record state that I’m not mad by your way of life here,” she continued. “I really don’t care. What I do care about is that she’s surrounded by all these people who would fall over themselves for her. And me?” She laughed without humour. “Lead Crow is dead. There is no way to revive her. She’s gone, like she never existed. All for her. That waste of a light.”

The three guardians looked at each other, understanding that loss is a very powerful motivation.

“What did you have to gain by getting the water from the river of Lethe here?”

Aluminum Siren gaped at Galaxia then laughed out loud.

“That’s a charming conclusion,” she applauded. “However, I’d like to correct you: none of the Animamates had anything to do with getting that water here.” She looked round at each of the dumbfounded women in front of her. “Surprised, are we? Well, dears, I’m sorry to disappoint, but I’m not your girl for this one. But if the rumours are true and the princess has just a little gap in her memory, then it’s not me you need to worry about.”

“What’s that?” Cosmos urged.

“I haven’t been near the desert rivers in quite a long time,” she went on. “But I do know this, that gap is going to cause her a lot of problems.”

“Cut the cryptic,” Galaxia demanded. “Tell us what you know.”

“The problem with a gap in your memories, it’s like quicksand,” she explained. “She’ll just keep sinking.”

“And what would happen to her?” Kakyuu asked.

“What do you think happens to someone in quicksand? She drowns.”

“How would you go about stopping that?” Galaxia appealed.

“I wouldn’t,” Aluminum Siren smirked. “But you can. She has to go to the one place that not even Chaos would dare to go. It’s the one place we all end up eventually, though maybe not the same destination depending on the road you take, so to speak.”

“Where is that?” Kakyuu exclaimed impatiently, glancing at the other two.

“The Fields of Elysium,” Cosmos breathed. “Of course.”

“And the angel herself has finally got it,” Aluminum Siren clapped sarcastically.

“Where is that?” Kakyuu implored Cosmos.

“It’s described as a paradise,” she explained. “It’s the domain of the good souls of the dead.”

“But the princess isn’t dead,” Kakyuu pointed out.

“No, but it’s the water, Kakyuu,” Cosmos continued. “The water took her memories to a place of rest. Without them, her light will go out.”

“And a shadow will fall over your precious kingdom,” Aluminum Siren winked, sitting back in her chair in such a relaxed manner that Endymion almost crashed through the glass to throttle her.

“And you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Galaxia surmised.

“Well, it would make things interesting for me,” she sighed.

“There’s more you’re not saying,” Kakyuu narrowed her eyes.

“Maybe there is,” she shrugged. “I see no reason to say anymore. You’ve gotten more from me than you were expecting.”

“Yes, and isn’t that fantastic?” Galaxia responded sarcastically. “It’s rather suspect that you said just enough.”

“I could have said nothing,” she said, raising an eyebrow.

“We aren’t done here,” Galaxia warned.


End file.
